


Operación True Love

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic Operation True Love de Low93<br/>Greg y Tamara no pudieron huir del pueblo con Henry usando la judía mágica. Todo vuleve a la normalidad en Storybrooke, todos parecen felices. Todos, menos uno</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10293086/1/Op%C3%A9ration-True-Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulación

 

 

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Henry fuera salvado de las garras de Greg y Tamara antes de que abrieran el portal. Pues Regina, gracias a un acto de verdadero genio, había recuperado, gracias a su magia, la judía que Greg estaba a punto de lanzar al agua, impidiéndoles de esa manera escapar. Greg y Tamara habían sido inmediatamente arrestados y encerrados en el ala psiquiátrica del hospital del pueblo, de forma temporal, hasta que el consejo se pusiera de acuerdo sobre su sentencia.

En Storybrooke, la vida había seguido su curso. Regina y la familia Charming habían arreglado sus diferencias, y la calma reinaba en el pequeño pueblo. Henry iba y venía de casa de sus madres, una semana con una y otra, con la otra, y además pasaba mucho tiempo con su abuelo paterno, el señor Gold, alias Rumpelstiltskin, para que el muchacho conociera más cosas sobre su padre, al que Emma vio desaparecer algunos meses antes.

Hablar de Bae con su nieto reconfortaba a Rumpel, tenía la impresión de honrar la memoria de su hijo, y en un sentido, era como hacerlo revivir. Y aunque Regina no estaba muy segura de aprobar esta decisión, así como Emma, no podía impedir que su hijo conociera a su padre, las dos le debían eso.

Y aunque los personajes de cuentos de hadas habían visto los cambios en la Reina caída, permanecían aún escépticos en cuanto a su sinceridad. ¿Tendría ella una idea maligna en la cabeza? ¿Preparaba un malvado plan con el fin de recuperar a su hijo? Muchos se lo preguntaban, pero nadie hablaba de ello. Y Regina lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Ella tampoco se atrevía a aventurarse por las calles que ella misma había edificado cuando lanzó la maldición. Las veces que salía de su casa eran para ir a hacer la compra o para asistir a las reuniones del consejo que presidía ahora el pueblo. Felizmente, todavía tenía algo que decir, no lo había perdido todo.

Sus contactos con el mundo exterior eran entonces limitados. Su vida social se había resentido. Su hijo no estaba con ella sino una semana cada dos, y cuando él no estaba, el tiempo parecía alargarse, la casa ya no tenía vida, y Regina se sentía terriblemente sola.

Sus días, felizmente, eran más ajetreados cuando Henry estaba en la casa. Había cambiado considerablemente de comportamiento con él. Lo mimaba cuanto era posible. Al casi perderlo cuando se había asociado a su madre, ahora fallecida, se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto su hijo era toda su vida. Que ella solo lo tenía a él.

En cuanto a Emma Swan, ella aprendía a vivir en familia. Al no haber más “malvados” en el pueblo, podía abandonar su papel de Salvadora en el armario para finalmente vivir su vida con sus padres y su hijo.

Vivía sus días  adulada por Hook, afrontando cada uno el duelo de Neal a su manera y reconfortándose mutuamente, pasando las tardes en el Rabbit Hole riendo, bebiendo y bailando. Y aunque, desde hace varias semanas, Hook intentaba mostrarse más atrevido con la rubia cuando se movían por la pista de baile, Emma acababa siempre por crisparse y por buscar una excusa para separarse.

 

Tres meses pasaron y Henry, mientras que todos parecían felices y completos, no podía dejar de percibir que no era el caso de su madre.

Cuando su madre biológica lo dejaba en casa de su madre adoptiva, ella siempre estaba el tiempo justo y necesario. Teniendo siempre una excusa para no demorarse, Henry había acabado por percibir que su madre parecía siempre desilusionada cuando la rubia le anunciaba, en el umbral de la puerta, que se iba.

Él sabía que Regina ya no sentía ningún odio hacia su madre biológica. Al principio, pensaba que Regina había terminado por apreciar a la rubia, que ya la consideraba más como una amiga que como una enemiga.

Después, una tarde, Emma acababa de dejarlo en la casa después de pasar un día disfrutando en la nieve. Regina había mandado a su hijo a tomar una ducha caliente para que no enfermara y apenas lo hubo hecho, Emma se marchó. Entonces, ella había cerrado la puerta, se había dirigido al salón, servido una copa de sidra. Se había sentado en su sillón, se había tomado un trago y se había hundido en lágrimas.

Henry, que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, podía escuchar muy bien a su madre llorar. Había sentido pena por ella. Pero no se había atrevido a acercarse y preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

Entonces decidió resolver ese misterio. ¿Por qué diablos su madre parecía tan infeliz cuando todo se estaba arreglando y él estaba en casa durante una semana? Y como por azar, cada vez que la veía en ese estado, era cuando Emma lo dejaba con ella. Decidió llevar a cabo la investigación. Estaba dispuesto a descubrir lo que tanto entristecía a su madre.

A lo largo de la semana, él había observado el comportamiento de Regina y no vio nada de “anormal”. Regina parecía feliz cuando su hijo y ella compartían momentos de complicidad como la vez que había hecho un muñeco de nieve en el jardín o cuando se habían puesto, al calor de la chimenea, a ver una película en la tele. Su madre sonreía, como nunca antes lo había hecho en su presencia. Desgraciadamente, tenía que ir a clase esas dos últimas semanas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Su tiempo de observación era limitado, ya que no tenía sino una semana para pasar con la morena.

Después de esa semana en casa de la morena, y después de la otra en casa de la rubia, llegaron las vacaciones. Le tocaba a Emma dejarlo en casa de Regina, y entonces él observó de nuevo el comportamiento de Regina y en ese momento vio un cambio. Ahora estaba seguro, todo tenía relación con su madre biológica. Porque desde que Regina abría la puerta la sonrisa que ella enarbolaba iluminaba su rostro. Pero esa sonrisa desaparecía en el segundo en que Emma se marchaba.

Él entró en la casa después de que la rubia le despeinara los cabellos, siguió a su madre que cerró la puerta suavemente.

«¿Todo va bien, mamá?» preguntó él inocentemente

«Sí…¿por qué no iría bien?»

«No lo sé, tú pareces…triste»

«Te aseguro que estoy bien. ¿Subes tus cosas a la habitación? Voy a preparar la cena»

 

La morena se alejó para entrar en la cocina, mientras que el pequeño subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto para dejar la maleta en los pies de la cama antes de bajar otra vez rápidamente. No iba a dejar que su madre se saliera por la tangente otra vez.

Cuando bajó, se dirigió a la cocina donde la morena, que lo había escuchado bajar, se  había secado sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e intentaba más mal que bien sonreír.

«Mamá, me he dado cuenta de que estás triste desde hace algún tiempo…» dice sentándose en uno de los altos taburetes de la cocina.

«¿Triste? En absoluto…» dice falsamente, poniéndose derecha. Típicamente ella.

«Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?»

«Yo  no…»

«Mamá, sé que has llorado, incluso tu mejilla está aún húmeda…»

«No es nada, no te lo prometo, estoy bien»

«Es Emma, ¿es eso no?»

«¿Qué pasa con Emma?» dice ella abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente y mirando a su hijo.

«¿La amas, eh?» pregunta con una sonrisa sincera

«Yo…¡yo no amo a Miss Swan! ¡Es verdad que nuestra relación ha cambiado, pero no hasta ese punto!  No, ¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?»

«Mamá…Negarlo no servirá de nada. Yo lo he entendido y no te juzgaré. Pero, te lo ruego, no me mientas más. Me lo prometiste…»

Regina, que ya estaba harta de tener siempre que mostrarse fuerte y entera, acabó por derrumbarse estallando en llanto. Entonces, Henry se echó a sus brazos. Permanecieron así algunos minutos, para dejar que la morena exteriorizara el mal que la corroía antes de enjugar de nuevo sus lágrimas.

«¡Soy una causa perdida! Emma nunca querrá nada de mí, Henry…Para ella solo soy la mujer que la privó de una infancia feliz al lado de sus padres. ¡Y lo merezco! Emma es una persona buena, ella merece algo mejor que yo, cariño…»

«¡No digas eso, mamá…tú has cambiado, tú ya no eres la Evil Queen!»

«¿Pero que cambia eso, Henry? He hecho daño a mi alrededor, mucho daño…y no puedo borrar todos mis errores con un chasquido… ¡Y además Emma está  muy ocupada paseándose con Hook! No tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella…y…creo que es mejor así…Además, ¿imaginas?¿La Salvadora y la Evil Queen? ¿Por qué no Ruby y Leroy en todo caso?»

«¡Y bien, es justo por eso por lo que yo creo en ello! Mamá, Emma y tú estáis unidas, yo lo veo, desde que estáis juntas hay…hay ese algo que pasa  y…si estar con Emma significa que tendrás tu final feliz, entonces quiero que estéis juntas…»

«Yo no merezco mi final feliz, Henry…yo…yo he hecho mucho mal a mi alrededor…»

«Sí, es verdad. Has hecho mal, mucho mal, pero ahora intentas redimirte. Tienes esta segunda oportunidad y la estás aprovechando. No arruines todo mamá, necesitas amor para avanzar… Y si es Emma a quien tú has escogido, debes decírselo»

«¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Me ves buscándola y deciéndole “Miss Swan, ¿aceptaría cenar conmigo, porque quiero que sepa que la amo?” No. Seguramente no…porque no es amor. Solamente un capricho…quizás inconscientemente tenga envidia…»

«Mamá, sabes…Emma quizás siente lo mismo por ti…»

«Yo no lo creo…Ella prácticamente no me habla, salvo cuando se trata de ti. Nunca acepta tomar una copa cuando viene a traerte. Y además si yo le interesara verdaderamente,  no mantendría cierta relación con ese pirata…»

«Son amigos…Emma me lo ha dicho. Y antes que digas cualquier otra cosa, ella también me ha prometido que siempre me diría la verdad…Me ha prometido que no hay nada entre ellos…que solamente le hace bien tener un amigo con quien charlar»

«Aunque ese sea el caso…no quiere decir que la persona con quien ella quiere estar sea yo»

«Y si intentamos descubrirlo, ¿qué te parece?»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo, pequeño pícaro?

«Dentro de tres días es Navidad, y como vamos a celebrarlo tú y yo en casa de los abuelos, es la ocasión para acercarte a ella»

«¿Acercarme a ella? ¿Con tus abuelos en la misma habitación? Henry, ¿te has dado en la cabeza, o qué…?»

«¡No, hablo en serio!» la interrumpe. «Pero si tienes miedo de su reacción, ¿podemos intentar otra cosa?»

«¿Qué?»

«Mañana, vas a invitar a Emma a comer aquí, y le dirás que  soy yo quien quiere teneros a las dos para mí solo. Ella no dirá  que no…»

 

La morena pareció reflexionar algunos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y mover la cabeza positivamente

«¡Super!»

«Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no sé qué decirle…»

«Solo tienes que preguntarle cosas, ¡demuéstrale que te preocupas por ella!»

«¿Podrías decirme desde cuándo has crecido tanto?» dice ella acariciándole afectuosamente la mejilla

«Mamá, voy a cumplir 12 años…Ya no soy un bebé…»

«Es verdad. Pero ¿estás seguro de que…es lo que lo que tengo que hacer?»

«¡Segurísimo! ¿Y tú sabes qué? Vamos a darle un nombre secreto a nuestra misión…»

«¿Nuestra misión?»

«¡Sí! ¡Como  lo hacía con Emma para romper la maldición sin que tú te enteraras!»

«Ah…y ¿tienes una idea en la cabeza?»

«Sí…¡tan evidente que Emma no se dará cuenta!»

«...»

«Operación True Love»

 


	2. Un verdadero juego de niños

 

Una vez cerrada la conversación, Regina envió a su hijo a ducharse mientras que ella volvía a meterse con la comida. Había elegido una pierna de cordero acompañada de manzanas y patatas al vapor. Cuando todo estaba en el horno, se dirigió al salón, tomó el teléfono fijo entre sus manos y se sentó en el sillón.

«¡Pero qué le voy a decir!» pensó levantándose para volver a colocar el teléfono en su sitio. «Es una mala idea, ella no aceptará…» dijo con el rostro triste.

Al dejar el teléfono en su base, se giró para dirigirse a la cocina, pero no dio un paso, entonces se volvió a girar y retomó el teléfono en sus manos. “Un verdadero juego de niños” se dijo para darse valor. Buscó el nombre de la rubia en la agenda, se llevó el aparato al oído y esperó. Al cabo de tres tonos, la rubia respondió.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema con Henry?»

«No, no, en absoluto…ehm, perdóneme por llamarla a una hora tan tarde, Miss SWan, pero Henry desearía que viniese a cenar mañana» dijo con un tono entusiasta. «Si no tiene nada previsto con Hook, evidentemente…»

«No, no tengo nada previsto. Solo que no querría molestarla…»

«Si fuera el caso, no la invitaría» la interrumpió, algo molesta con Emma por no haber aceptado inmediatamente y con ella misma  por haberse dejado llevar otra vez.

«¿Está segura de que no es porque Henry lo ha pedido? Porque si es el caso, no tendría nada más que decirle que yo tengo planes…»

«Miss Swan, no. No es únicamente porque me lo haya pedido. Me gustaría que tuviéramos una relación…» ella pensó “íntima”, pero se contuvo «…amigable»

«Heu…sí, ¿por qué no? ¿A qué hora?»

«¿Por qué no?» se dice mentalmente la morena, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

«¿Regina? ¿Sigue ahí?»

«Sí…ehu…a las 19:00»

«Ok, ¿quiere que lleve algo? Vino, o cualquier otra cosa»

«No,  no hará falta, gracias. Buenas noches, Miss Swan, hasta mañana» añade ella con un tono neutro, con la mente en otro lado.

«Buenas noches a usted también, hasta mañana»

Regina escuchó a la rubia colgar y permaneció algunos minutos obnubilada, mientras que su hijo bajaba después de haberse duchado.

Cuando llegó al salón, vio a su madre de pie, el teléfono aún pegado a su mejilla, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a ella para mirarla a la cara.

Ella no lo veía. Probablemente tampoco  lo había escuchado acercarse.

«¿Mamá?» dijo él, inquieto por el estado ausente de su madre.

«Sí…» dijo ella con la mirada en la vacío.

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has llamado a Emma?»

«Sí…»

«¿Ha dicho que no?»

Ante esta pregunta, la morena cerró y abrió varias veces los ojos, volviendo en sí sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza antes de dirigir su mirada a su hijo, sin comprender.

«¿Decía que si ella ha dicho que no?»

«Sí. Ella ha aceptado»

«Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?»

«Porque Emma definitivamente no siente lo mismo que yo…»

«¡Qué! ¿Se lo has dicho?»

«No, ¡por supuesto que no!» dice ella colocando el teléfono en su base antes de volver a la cocina a vigilar la comida.

«Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué te ha dicho?»

«Lo sé, es todo. Pon la mesa, por favor»

«Pero, ¿cómo…?»

«Henry…por favor…¡Ha sido una mala idea llamarla, sobre todo contártelo, he tenido que guardarlo para mí!»

Henry comprendió que su madre se estaba encerrando en ella una vez más, entonces se acercó a ella cuando esta estaba frente a la ventana que daba al jardín, las manos apoyadas sobre la superficie de trabajo, conteniéndose para no llorar. Él la abrazó con sus pequeños brazos y la morena se hundió en lágrimas.

«Emma ya no me considera como una amiga, Henry…si fuera el caso…no habría reaccionado de esa manera…»

«¿Qué?¿De qué manera? ¡Precisamente! ¡Es porque ella también te ama que no sabe ser tu amiga!»

«Quizás es como tú dices, pero no lo creo. Ella no siente lo mismo» dice cogiendo un pañuelo para enjugarse las lágrimas de sus ojos y de sus mejillas.

«Pero, ¿va a venir?»

«Sí. Mañana a las 19:00»

«Bien, eso nos deja todo el día para reflexionar sobre lo que le vas a decir»

«¿Cómo que sobre lo que le voy a decir?»

«Bien, tienes que intentar mostrarle tu lado bueno, pero bien,  Emma ya lo conoce, si no, no te habría defendido tantas veces. Es verdad, cuando todo el mundo supo quién eras, fue la única que quiso protegerte. Siempre ha visto algo bueno en ti. Mamá…estoy seguro, que de alguna manera…ella también te ama»

«Pero es porque ella es así…Tu madre ve el bien que hay en cada uno. Yo no soy la excepción  a la regla, eso es todo… Y además es su lado caballeresco el que ha hecho que me proteja, como tú dices…y estoy segura de que solo lo ha hecho por ti»

«¡Eso no lo sabes!»

«Pero tú tampoco, cariño…venga, vete a poner la mesa, por favor»

 

El pequeño bajó la cabeza al ver a su madre rendirse. La morena estaba convencida de que Emma no tenía sentimientos hacia ella, y eso bastaba para que se rindiera. Entonces, él obedeció y se fue hacia el comedor para poner la mesa.

Durante la comida, no se dijeron una palabra, Regina apenas comía, había perdido el apetito al comprobar que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos, mientras que Henry reflexionaba una estrategia para hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre.

«¿Sabes mamá?…Nunca he visto que te rindieras. Siempre has peleado por tener lo que querías…»

«Pero eso es diferente, cariño. Es como contigo. Yo te quería únicamente para mí, pero tú no eres una cosa, existes, vives. Y es igual con Emma. No puedo obligarla a que me ame, como intenté hacer contigo»

«Sigo pensando que deberías intentarlo»

«¿Pero intentar qué? La conoces mejor que yo…sabes que ella no es del tipo de gente que…»

«¿…que se abre a los demás, al amor?»

«Sí. Como yo…somos parecidas en eso»

«¡Razón de más! Tenéis puntos en común,  y sois iguales en algunos aspectos. Si ninguna de las dos se decide a dar el primer paso, ¡nunca pasará nada entre las dos! Mamá…sabes…cuando estoy en casa de Emma, ella bromea y juega conmigo…pero por la noche, a veces bajo a beber un vaso de agua, y la veo sentada en el sofá, no duerme bien, y…creo que no es feliz…igual que tú»

«Pero yo soy feliz…cuando tú estás aquí…»

«Y creo que a Emma le pasa lo mismo. Entonces, reflexiona, ¡si os juntáis, ella vendría a vivir aquí! ¡Y entonces, yo estaría siempre con las dos!»

«Henry, Henry, ¡no te embales tan rápido, por favor! Para que yo me “meta” con Emma…tendré que conseguir hablar con ella, digamos que, con normalidad. Y para que ella se mude aquí… todavía estamos muy lejos de eso…»

«Bien, ¡mañana será tu oportunidad!¡Muéstrale, enséñale que tú has cambiado realmente!»

Regina parecía reflexionar y su hijo la miraba con ojos suplicantes, entonces ella expiró profundamente, y su hijo hizo un “¡Yesss!” levantando las manos en signo de victoria.

«Pero, una vez más, te lo ruego, no te embales…»

«¡De acuerdo!»

Y el resto de la comida pasó tranquilamente. Una vez terminada, Henry ayudó a su madre a quitar la mesa, y después le dejó, ya que estaban en vacaciones, ver una película, la que él quisiera.

Eligió poner la última de _Iron Man_ y se instaló al lado de su madre en el sofá justo en frente del televisor. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

No prestó mucha atención a la película, hundida en sus pensamientos, imaginaba un número incalculable de escenas posibles para la cena del día siguiente. También se preguntaba lo que llevaría, cómo se peinaría, la comida que prepararía, la vajilla que utilizaría para vestir la mesa…debe poner todo de su lado. Aunque sabe que muchos de esos detalles escaparían a la vista de la rubia. Pero igualmente, nunca se sabe.

Cuando la película terminó, Henry la sacó de sus pensamientos al levantarse para ir a apagar el DVD después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla y haberle susurrado unos “buenas noches mamá” con un sonrisa. Subió a su habitación y se acostó.

Regina tampoco se retrasó, sabía que el día siguiente sería un día ajetreado, así que no se demoró en ir  a meterse en la cama.

 

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Henry se despertó con un delicioso olor azucarado que invadía sus sentidos, poniéndolo en seguida de buen humor. Se levantó de la cama, se calzó sus pantuflas y bajó a la cocina para encontrarse a su madre en plena preparación del desayuno.

«Buenos días mamá…»

«Buenos días, cariño…¿Has dormido bien?»

«Sí…¿y tú?»

«Bien también, gracias. Te he hecho tortitas, y tu chocolate ya está listo, siéntate»

«Gracias, mamá…»

«Toma, buen provecho…» dice ella colocándole delante un plato  bien guarnecido. «Te dejo comer, voy a ducharme. En cuanto termines, ve a lavarte y a prepararte. Tenemos compras que hacer»

«¡De acuerdo!»

Al final del día, alrededor de las 17:30, después de haber hecho las compras y de haber pasado parte de la tarde jugando a diversos juegos de mesa, Regina preparó la comida. Henry no había abordado el tema Emma ni una sola vez y Regina se lo había agradecido interiormente. Él había observado a  su madre ya suficientemente nerviosa y que era inútil insistir más.

El menú de esa noche: asado de ternera con salsa de pimientos, acompañado de judías verdes al  vapor y de puré de batata, y como postre, Regina optó por un bozcocho de limón, aunque en principio hubiera querido un postre a base de manzanas, dio marcha atrás, para no provocar malestar a Emma.

Preparada la comida, metió el  asado en el horno, las judías verdes y las batatas a fuego suave, y se fue a tomar una ducha.

Había elegido una ropa sencilla, fiel a ella misma, llevaba un traje sastre, blanco en la parte de arriba hasta el busto y el resto negro hasta por encima de las rodillas, desvelando un generoso escote, mostrando lo necesario, así como sus esbeltas piernas. Se había hecho un peinado elegante,  joyas discretas en sus orejas y alrededor del cuello. Un maquillaje que destacaba su rostro, un poco de perfume de manzana, su preferido, sobre su cuello, haciendo de ella la mujer más deseable del mundo.

Una vez arreglada, bajó a la cocina donde su hijo la esperaba

«Wowww, mamá…estás magnífica»

«Muy amable, gracias…tú tampoco estás mal» le dice ella con un guiño que le hizo sonreír.

En efecto, el muchacho se había puesto su mejor pantalón negro y la camisa azul marino que su madre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Se había pasado un peine por sus cabellos, y eso bastaba para decir que él bien era el hijo de Regina Mills.

Regina se ocupó de los últimos preparativos de la mesa con la ayuda de Henry, pusieron la hermosa vajilla de plata de la morena sobre un mantel de un blanco resplandeciente. No habría que hacer más, si no Emma terminaría por sospechar algo y se correría el riesgo de que pusiera pies en polvorosa. Sobre todo porque la finalidad de esa cena era permitir que Regina le mostrase a Emma que ella había cambiado realmente, que no tenía ninguna mala idea en la cabeza.

 

Cuando sonaron las 19:00 en el gran reloj del salón, Regina y Henry escucharon el timbre de la puerta. Al menos Emma era puntual.

Regina se miró una última vez en uno de los numerosos espejos, lanzó una mirada a su hijo que le levantaba su pulgar para darle ánimos, y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Inspiró profundamente antes de dejar escapar todo su estrés, y abrió la puerta con una calurosa sonrisa.

«Miss Swan»

«Regina»

La rubia respondió a su sonrisa, aunque la suya parecía algo turbada, y le tendió una botella de vino tinto.

«Sé que me dijo que no trajera nada, pero no me gusta llegar con las manos vacías»

«Será  perfecto para acompañar la cena, gracias»  añadió ella cogiendo la botella que le tendía la rubia «Por favor, entre, Miss Swan»

Se apartó para dejar a Emma entrar en la casa, cerró la puerta no sin lanzar una ojeada a la parte de atrás de la rubia que se estaba quitando su chaqueta.

«Deje, yo se la quito» dice Regina, acercándose a la rubia para poder coger su chaqueta y colgarla en el perchero.

Regina pudo observar que para la ocasión Emma había abandonado sus camisetas, y sus suéteres de cuello alto, para ponerse una blusa de algodón roja que caía sobre sus pechos, escondiéndolos, y había abandonado también  sus sempiternos vaqueros y botas por una falda corta negra de tela fina, medias negras, ella también, y una par de bailarinas, como Regina. Esa ropa le encantó a la morena en grado extremo. La rubia casi vestía sus mejores galas.

«Gracias…»

«¡Hola Emma!»

«Hola chico…¿tus mejores formas?»

«¡Sí! ¿y tú?»

«Igual…» responde la rubia sin gran convicción mientras que Regina la invitaba a pasar al salón.

«Vuelvo en seguida, voy a echar una ojeada a la comida» Anunció Regina con una sonrisa que perturbó a la rubia e hizo sonreír a su hijo.

Emma y Henry se sentaron en lo sillones que se encontraba cerca de ellos y Emma miró a su alrededor.

«¿Entonces, chico? ¿Me echabas tanto de menos como para que viniera a comer aquí?» dice divertida la rubia

«No, es solo que quería a mis mamás para mí solo durante una noche»

«De acuerdo…Pero Regina, ¿cómo se lo tomó cuando se lo pediste…?»

«Dijo que sí en seguida. Mamá está haciendo esfuerzos para cambiar, de verdad…»

«Lo sé..» respondió su madre suspirando ligeramente, haciendo que el joven se planteara algunas preguntas.

«Voilà, podemos pasar a la mesa…» dijo Regina entrando en la estancia.

Henry se levantó primero, seguido por Emma y los tres se dirigieron a la mesa en la que Regina acababa de depositar los diferentes platos.

«Esto huele muy bien…» dice Emma tomando asiento

«Gracias. He  preparado un asado de ternera, Henry me ha dicho que es su preferido» dice con una gran sonrisa

«Heu…sí, es verdad…» dice ella algo descolocada. «No hacía falta que se tomara tantas molestias, pero es amable de su parte, gracias»

«Es un placer…¿Le puedo pedir que se encargue de abrir la botella de vino mientras yo sirvo?»

«Sí, sí, por supuesto» responde la rubia levantándose para coger la botella y el sacacorchos que le tendía Regina.

Los dedos de la Salvadora rozaron los de Regina, y esta sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría todo su brazo. Automáticamente miró hacia otro lado, mientras que Emma volvió a su sitio para abrir la botella. Pero Regina no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Emma había sentido ese contacto de la misma manera que ella o no. De todas maneras, Emma tampoco la miraba. ¿Sería quizás por eso? ¿O más bien porque no estaban acostumbradas a “tocarse” y estaba incómoda? De todas maneras no quería decir nada. Y eso enervaba un poco a Regina, no soportaba no saber.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Henry intentaba sacar temas de conversación, intentando que sus madres participaran. Tendía un cable a Regina para que esta contestara a la rubia, pero Regina no hacía caso de su llamada, y cambiaba de asunto.

Emma encontraba la situación muy extraña. Poco habituada a ser recibida en casa de la morena para cenar, veía las miradas que su hijo enviaba a la morena que le respondía con una mirada huidiza. Sabía que él tramaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Pero pensaba descubrirlo.

Cuando llegó el momento del postre, Regina se levantó junto con Henry para comenzar a quitar los platos, y mientras que Henry se marchaba hacia la cocina con su plato, Regina se acercó a la rubia para coger su plato y apilarlo junto al suyo.

«Oh, espere, la ayudo»  dijo Emma levantándose a su vez para llevar los platos, pero Regina puso sus manos sobre las de la rubia para recuperarlos.

«No…usted…» se miraron las dos durante un segundo y Emma creyó ver que la morena se sonrojaba ligeramente «usted es mi invitada. No tiene que hacerlo. Pero es amable por su parte, gracias»

Emma dejó entonces a la morena coger los platos y volvió a sentarse, perpleja, mientras que Regina se dirigía a la cocina donde su hijo estaba metiendo su plato y sus cubiertos en el lavavajillas

Vio a su madre llegar casi en furia y le preguntó inmediatamente que le sucedía

«¿Qué pasa mamá?» le dijo en voz baja

«Nada…yo…quita el resto de la mesa, por favor»

Él no replicó y obedeció en silencio, mientras que Regina cerraba los ojos e inspiraba profundamente para calmarse.

«Tranquilizare Mills…» se dice «Pon los pies en la tierra…»

Permaneció ahí unos minutos, mientras su hijo hizo las dos idas y venidas necesarias para acabar de quitar la mesa.

Regina preparó tres pequeños platos y sus cucharitas, que dio a su hijo para que los llevara al  salón, mientras que ella lo seguía con el postre.

«¡Mamá ha hecho bizcocho de limón!» le dice a la rubia «Ya verás, ¡está super bueno!»

Regina sonrió tiernamente mirando a su hijo que hacía tantos esfuerzos para ayudarla, y Emma también le sonrió, pero divertida.

«¡Vistas sus competencias culinarias,  no me sorprende!» dijo ella haciendo enrojecer ligeramente a la morena que coloca el plato en el centro de la mesa antes de cortarlo minuciosamente para servirlo.

Después del postre, Henry fingió estar cansado  y pidió permiso para dejar la mesa e irse a acostar. Regina aceptó y él se levantó para ir a besar a sus dos madres antes de subir a su habitación.

Una vez solas, Regina quitó de nuevo la esa y Emma insistió en ayudarla. Esta vez, Regina no se negó y dejó hacer  a la rubia.

«¿Le apetece una última copa antes de volver a casa, sheriff?» propuso Regina una vez que hubieron terminado.

«Sí, gracias. Pero solo una, no querría chocar contras las señales de tráfico otra vez…» dijo ella pasando una mano por detrás de la nuca, haciendo sonreír a la morena que se dirigía hacia el mini-bar para servir la última copa.

Marcharon hacia el salón en que se habían encontrado solas la primera vez, cuando Emma había traído a Henry de Boston.

«Entonces sheriff, ¿espero que mi comida estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas?» dice para comenzar la conversación

«Oh, ¡más que eso! Es usted definitivamente una chef…»

«Se lo agradezco»

«Ha sido muy amable de su parte invitarme esta noche»

«Gracias por haber aceptado…»

Miraron cada una su copa, pareciendo encontrarlas interesantes en ese momento, al no encontrar otro tema de conversación durante esos instantes.

Después de un gran trago, Emma levantó la vista hacia la morena sentada enfrente de ella.

«Sabe…Henry me ha dicho que está haciendo un esfuerzo, y hace un tiempo, yo también lo veía…pero desde…»

«Desde que pacté con mi madre…»

«Sí…tengo que confesar que me cuesta confíar en usted, no es que no quiera…pero me cuesta»

«Es comprensible»

«Ahora puedo comprender que como amaba a su madre, quería seguirla, y sé que también lo hizo por amor a Henry, para estar con él… Y sé que usted es genial con él,  no deja de repetírmelo cuando viene a casa»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó la morena con una sonrisa llena de esperanza

«Sí…» dijo divertida ella «La adora. Y estoy contenta de que todo vaya mejor entre ustedes. Sinceramente»

«Gracias, Miss Swan»

«Emma…llámeme Emma, por favor, Después de todo, yo la llamo Regina desde hace ya varios meses…»

«Es verdad»

«Bueno, la voy a dejar, no quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad» dijo levantándose y colocando la copa en la  mesa.

«Vale…» dijo la morena un poco desilusionada de que la rubia se marchase tan rápido.

Acompañó a la rubia al umbral de la puerta, le alcanzó su chaqueta que Emma se puso antes de salir.

«Gracias otra vez por esta deliciosa velada, Regina»

«El placer ha sido mío»

«¿De verdad? ¿Está segura de que no ha sido por agradar a Henry?»

«Sí, estoy segura ¿Por qué? ¿Usted ha venido únicamente por eso?» preguntó algo herida

«Bueno…no veo qué otra razón hubiera tenido…sin querer ofenderla…»

«La ofensa está hecha. Buenas noches Miss Swan» dijo fríamente cerrando la puerta en las narices de Emma.

Emma, que no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, se dirigió a su coche y regresó a casa.

Regina aún tenía el pomo de la puerta aferrado en la mano. No se perdonaba haber sido tan tonta. De haberse hecho tantas ilusiones. Era evidente que Emma no tenía ninguna razón para venir a su casa a cenar.

Se maldijo por haberse mostrado tan débil, había bajado la guardia para mostrarse dulce con Emma con la esperanza de algún acercamiento entre ellas, pero en vano. Regina se confesaba vencida. Emma no estaba interesada en ella, y no lo estaría sin duda nunca.

Prefiriendo ir a acostarse para no matar sus penas en el alcohol, se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando pasó por la puerta de su hijo, se paró y pasó la cabeza para ver si dormía. Pero él leía tranquilamente un comic.

«¿Entonces, mamá? ¿Qué ha pasado cuando me marché?»

«¿No decías que estabas cansado? A dormir, es tarde» dice ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

«Mamá, ¡espera!»

La morena suspiró y volvió a abrir la puerta.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Qué ha ocurrido?»

«Nada, ahora duerme»

«Por favor, mamá…dime»

«Pero no hay nada que decir. Tu madre me ha dicho claramente que había venido con el único objetivo de agradarte»

«Quizás tenía miedo de decirte que también ha sido por ti…»

«Henry…créeme, si  hubiera querido decírmelo, lo habría hecho o se habría excusado. La conozco lo suficiente para eso. Ahora a la cama. Buenas noches»

Cerró la puerta sin dejar a su hijo el tiempo de responderle, y se dirigió a su habitación. Se puso rápidamente el pijama y se deslizó bajo las sábanas. Durante más de dos horas, los ojos cerrados, y las lágrimas que descendían sin que pudiera pararlas.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Henry se encontró con Regina en la cocina para el desayuno y mientras él degustaba las tortitas que le había preparado su madre, ella bebía un café. El silencio reinaba en la estancia cuando el timbre sonó.

Regina puso un gesto de duda, preguntándose quién podía ser. Miró a su hijo que se encogió de hombros, señalándole que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea, entonces caminó hacia el vestíbulo, se miró en el espejo, ya tenía mejor cara, pero no había tenido una muy buena noche.

«Miss Swan…» dice sorprendida al abrir la puerta

«Regina, yo…¿no la molesto?»

«No. ¿Qué  puedo hacer por usted, sheriff?»

«Yo…lo siento. No tendría que haberle hablado como lo hice ayer. Quería…» Emma inspiró profundamente, sin encontrar la palabras, mientras que la morena entornaba los ojos intentando comprender su comportamiento «Si acepté venir anoche, fue por Henry, pero también para ver si usted y yo podíamos pasar una buena velada en la misma habitación sin tener deseos de pelear o enfrentarnos…en fin ya sabe lo que…»

«Sí, ya veo…» respondió la morena moviendo la cabeza y cerrando brevemente los ojos

«En fin…debo confesar que no pensaba poder pasar una velada como la de anoche. Me sorprendió, Regina,  pero agradablemente » afirmó con una sonrisa educada «Porque todo lo que deseo es la felicidad de Henry, y sé que vernos pelearnos por él, le hace sufrir, así que estoy contenta de que al fin podamos, usted y yo, entendernos. Por él y además…porque es más agradable charlar tranquilamente que pelear, ¿no está de acuerdo?»

«Sí…»

«Bien…yo…ya la dejo. Mi padre me espera en la comisaria, él hizo el turno de noche…»

«Sí, por supuesto Sheriff, vaya a hacer su trabajo…» susurró ella mientras una sensación extraña se instalaba en su estómago, una buena sensación.

«Buenos días Regina. Dele a Henry un beso de mi parte»

«Buenos días, Miss…»

La rubia le lanzó una mirada, la ceja arqueada, una sonrisa encantadora, Regina no pudo impedir tragar saliva.

«Emma…Buenos días, Emma»

«A usted también»

Y la rubia se dio la vuelta para alejarse definitivamente. Regina entró en la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que su hijo se dirigía hacia ella.

«¿Cómo decías ayer? ¿Qué conociéndola ella no se disculparía?» pregunta socarronamente.

«De acuerdo…pero eso no quiere decir sin embargo que yo no tenga razón sobre lo demás.

«Al contrario»

«¡Henry!  Cariño, por favor…prefiero no esperar nada, ¿de acuerdo? Si las cosas entre Emma y yo deben cambiar, cambiarán. ¿De acuerdo?»

«Sí, pero»

«Henry…»

«De acuerdo…»

«Bien, vete a ducharte, hoy vamos a las cabellerizas»

«¡OK!»

El muchacho salió corriendo por las escaleras para subir al cuarto de baño y Regina no se molestó en regañarlo. Perdida en sus pensamientos, la sonrisa en los labios, no puede dejar de saltar de felicidad interiormente ante la visita de la rubia. Quizás finalmente Henry tenga razón…


	3. Eso, yo no me lo esperaba

 

Después de su día madre/ hijo en las caballerizas donde Regina pudo constatar los progresos de su hijo en cuanto a la manera de ocuparse del caballo que le había regalado David, ellos se dirigieron a casa de Snow a petición de esta última.

¡Cuál no fue la decepción de la morena al no ver a Emma en el apartamento de su ex hijastra! Evidentemente,  se dijo, Emma estaría sin ninguna duda, en la comisaria o por la calles de Storybrooke ejerciendo su papel de sheriff.

David estaba ahí, y jugaba a la consola con su nieto, mientras que  las dos mujeres se ponían de acuerdo sobre los preparativos del día siguiente, es decir, la cena de Nochebuena.

A Regina le costaba aceptar el hecho de que ese día lo iba a compartir con los Charming, pero la tregua que habían pactado lo exigía. Aunque hubiera preferido festejarlo sola con su hijo, y en el más bello de sus sueños, con Emma.

Pero Regina sabía que eso era imposible. Lo quiera o no, Snow y David formaban parte de la familia. Así que tuvo que morderse la lengua y asentir con una sonrisa forzada cuando Snow le había propuesto celebrar Navidad todos juntos.

«Para el postre, he encontrado algunas recetas del  tronco de Navidad. Pero he pensado que tú seguramente habrías pensado en algo…» dice la princesa

«En efecto» responde Regina «¿Quieres que lo haga?»

«¡Será un placer!»

«Bien, en ese caso, lo prepararé esta noche»

Snow sonrió, feliz, al ver los esfuerzos que hacía su ex madrastra. Su relación había cambiado mucho. Pero tenía la impresión de que ahora estaban recobrando la complicidad de antaño, de aquella época en la que Regina aún no había sido invadida por el rencor y la sed de venganza.

«Bien, si ya no me necesitas, nos vamos»

«No, todo está bien, gracias» contestó con una sonrisa que Regina no le devolvió sino con la boca pequeña, aun no acostumbrada a esa situación, por lo menos, poco habitual «¿Hasta mañana al mediodía?»

«Muy bien, aquí estaremos»

Snow tomó brevemente a la morena en sus brazos antes de sonreírle de nuevo. Y Regina se dijo interiormente que no podría aguantar esa “amabilidad” por mucho tiempo.

«¿Henry? Nos vamos, cariño, di adiós a tus abuelos»

El muchacho dejó el mando de la consola sobre la mesa baja que rozaba sus rodillas, y se giró hacia David para abrazarlo y despedirse de él. Abrazo que le devolvió su abuelo, después se levantó y fue a abrazar a su abuela.

 

Al día siguiente, Regina y Henry estaban en la berlina de la morena, de camino al apartamento de los Charming. Los dos vestidos con sus mejores galas.

Regina había optado por un largo vestido negro y entallado,  que le marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, y un abrigo encima para protegerse del frío, mientras que su hijo había optado por un pequeño esmoquin, digno de un pequeño caballero.

«¿Crees que habrá muérdago en casa de la abuela?»

«Quizás, no lo sé…tus padres decoraron después de nuestra marcha. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?»

«Y bien…la tradición dice que los enamorados deben besarse bajo el muérdago…»

«Henry, aunque haya…no habrá beso entre tu madre y yo»

«¿Y tú qué sabes?»

«Henry, por favor…No comiences con eso otra vez»

«Confiesa que te agradó que viniera a excusarse…»

«Sí…es verdad. Pero una vez más, no quiero adelantarme. Quiero que las cosas sigan su curso. Si tiene que pasar algo entre Emma y yo, llegará»

«Pero si ninguna de las dos da el primer paso, ¡nunca pasará nada!»

Regina no respondió, convencida de que su hijo tenía razón. Pero él no comprendía todavía cómo funcionaba realmente el amor. No es fácil encontrarlo, manejarlo, comprenderlo. Para él, debe desarrollarse como con sus abuelos: dos almas gemelas que se encuentran, caen locamente enamorados a la primera mirada y viven felices hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sin embargo, es bien sabido que los finales felices no son siempre, e incluso nunca, coser y cantar.

Era muy joven para comprenderlo

 

Una vez en casa de los Charming, Regina cogió el postre que había cocinado la víspera, mientras que Henry llevaba en sus manos la bolsa que contenía los diferentes regalos de Navidad que su madre le había comprado hace algunos días.

«¡Feliz Navidad!» gritó la pareja principesca al abrir la puerta a Regina y su hijo.

«Feliz Navidad…» respondieron ellos. Henry con entusiasmo, su madre un poco menos.

«Estáis elegantes, eh…» dice Snow al ver sus ropas

«Gracias, vosotros tampoco estáis mal» respondió educadamente Regina

«¡Pero, entrad!» dice David agarrando amablemente a su mujer por la cintura para permitir a sus invitados pasar el umbral de la puerta.

«Gracias» respondió Regina, ahogándose ya por ese ambiente demasiado “charming” para su gusto

David y Snow no habían escatimado en la decoración del interior. Regina diría que estaba en pleno centro comercial. Guirnaldas y luces suspendidas de las vigas del apartamento;  un gran abeto, bajo el que ya se podían ver algunos regalos,  se alzaba en una esquina del salón, y por los altavoces de la cadena de música  sonaban los grandes clásicos de esta época.

«Hay que meterlo en la nevera…» dice Regina dándole el tronco de Navidad a la anfitriona.

«¡De acuerdo!»

«¿Emma no está?» preguntó inocentemente Henry a su abuelo, llamando la atención de su madre, mientras que Snow se dirigía  a la cocina.

«No, tiene que trabajar hasta las 16:00, después se nos unirá» respondió David con una sonrisa acogedora a su nieto.

«Oh…Ok» el chico parecía algo decepcionado,  pero comprendía que su madre no podía hacer todo que ella quería.

«¿Qué te parece si le das a tu padre la revancha por lo de ayer?» le dijo dándole una palmada en el brazo.

«¡Si quieres, pero no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme!» dijo él caminando hacia el sofá para agarrar la consola

«David…ehmm…toma, son los regalos» dijo Regina, tendiéndole la bolsa que Henry había dejado en el suelo al entrar en el apartamento.

«Gracias, voy a ponerlos con los otros»

A continuación, Regina se reunió con Snow que estaba sacando los diferentes ingredientes, necesarios para la comida, de la nevera. Regina se puso un delantal para no machar su vestido y es imitada por Snow.

«Bien, podemos empezar»

 

Durante más de cuatro horas,  las dos mujeres conversaron, mientras preparaban la comida, aunque Snow monopolizaba la palabra, y David y Henry jugaban a diferentes juegos de mesa para distraerse.

«¡Ma!» gritó felizmente Henry al ver entrar a Emma

«¡Hey, chico!» dijo ella abriendo los brazos para acoger a su hijo

«Feliz Navidad, mamá…»

«También para ti, Henry, Feliz Navidad…»

Después de ese abrazo, Emma sonrió a su padre que le devolvió un guiño, y se giró hacia su madre y Regina para sonreírles también. Cuando Regina la vio, su corazón se saltó un latido.

«Feliz Navidad también para usted, Regina…» dice la rubia con una voz dulce y serena.

«Hmmm…Feliz Navidad también…»

«Bien, me ducho, me arreglo, y os echo una mano…» dice la rubia mientras subía las escaleras.

«La ducha, eh…se repitió mentalmente la morena mientras terminaba de untar las tostadas con queso blanco, imaginándose qué pasaría si siguiera a Emma a la planta de arriba.

Media hora más tarde, Emma bajó.  Y en cuanto la vio, el corazón de Regina se saltó un latido, otra vez. Llevaba un vestido rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo musculado justo en los sitios apropiados, llegando hasta la mitad de los muslos; sus cabellos rizados caían en cascada sobre su espalda y sus hombros, y su ligero maquillaje la convertía en la mujer más hermosa que Regina había visto en toda su vida.

«Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?»

«En nada. Regina y yo hemos hecho un buen trabajo de equipo» dijo Snow con una sonrisa dirigida a la morena que hubiera dado lo que fuera por un buen vaso de whisky.

«Ah, ok…» respondió su hija con media sonrisa

«Pero puedes ayudar a tu padre a servir las bebidas…» dijo la princesa con un tono más elevado para que su marido la oyera.

«Por supuesto, querida» dice él, levantándose y dejando solo a Henry al que en seguida se acercó Regina.

«Está guapa, ¿no?» preguntó discretamente Henry a su madre

«Sí, mucho…» contestó ella sin poder desviar la mirada de la bella rubia y sin que ningún Charming se diera cuenta, por suerte.

«Oh, lo olvidaba…» dice Emma con un tono elevado para que todos la escucharan «me he permitido invitar a alguien…»

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta

«No me digas que” pensó Regina

La rubia abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejar entrar a Hook, vestido con sus mejores galas, él también, y con una botella de ron en la mano, para no variar.

«Buenas tardes» dijo una vez que hubo entrado en el loft.

«Killian iba a pasar la Navidad solo, así que…me dije que podría pasarlo aquí con nosotros…» dijo la rubia a sus padres con una pequeña mueca, persuadida de que había cometido una tontería.

«Eso no me lo esperaba…» dijo Henry en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar al pirata.

«Yo tampoco…» respondió fríamente su madre, con una chispa de celos y de cólera en su voz.

«Espero que no la moleste, Regina…» dijo amablemente Emma dándose la vuelta hacia Regina.

«No…está en su casa, puede invitar a quien le apetezca» respondió ella levantándose para ir a buscar un trago de sidra que David acababa de echar en una copa.

Algunos minutos más tarde, estaban todos en la mesa para comenzar con los aperitivos. La pareja principesca, uno al lado del otro, en frente, Henry y Regina, y para acabar, Emma y Hook a los extremos de la mesa. Para insatisfacción de Regina, su hijo tuvo que meterse entre ella y la rubia, lo que hizo que el pirata estuviera sentado cerca de ella, pero al menos, él estaba lo más lejos de la rubia.

En el momento del primer plato, la charla estaba animada. David y Killian hablaban mucho entre ellos, Snow hacía lo imposible por hablar con la morena, mientras que esta parecía haberse encerrado en ella misma, y Emma y Henry hablaban entre ellos.

Durante el resto de la comida, las conversaciones se cruzaron sobre la mesa, Emma hablaba con su padre y con Killiam, y se estallaba a reír cada vez que el pirata abría la boca, provocando nauseas a la morena que envidiaba a Hook por hacer reír a la rubia a mandíbula batiente, mientras que ella era incapaz de dirigirle la más mínima frase.

Al terminar la comida, las tres mujeres quitaron la mesa, y cuando Snow se daba prisa en sacar el tronco de Navidad, su nieto le suplicó que esperara un poco. Él deseaba más que nada abrir los regalos.

Se dirigieron todos al salón y Henry fue el primero en abrir el suyo. De sus abuelos, el muchacho recibió un verdadero traje de príncipe que hizo sonreír abiertamente al muchacho porque se trataba de la réplica exacta del que llevaba David en el Bosque Encantado, evidentemente cortado a su talla.

Después, la pareja entregó su regalo a su hija. Esta tuvo miedo de recibir uno de esos vestidos de princesa que la incomodaban absolutamente, pero se sintió aliviada al descubrir que sus padres le habían comprado una radio para su coche, completamente nueva.

Después fue el turno de Regina de darle su regalo a su hijo. Había decidido regalarle  una maqueta de avión, y Henry tendría que montarla él mismo. Feliz con su regalo, se dirigió hacia su madre adoptiva y la abrazó para darle las gracias.

«Gracias, mamá. ¡es muy bonita!» dijo el muchacho mirando la imagen del avión que sería el resultado final.

Mientras tanto, Emma dio su regalo a sus padres. Una reserva en un restaurante en el puerto, chic y discreto, ya pagada, solo tendrán que disfrutar su velada de enamorados.

Después dio su regalo a su hijo, el último juego de consola de moda, mientras que Regina tendió una pequeña caja hacia los Charming.

«Oh Regina, habíamos dicho» que no nos haríamos regalos entre nosotros…» dijo Snow tomando en sus manos la caja.

«A decir verdad…no es verdaderamente un regalo…Digamos más bien una restitución»

Snow lanzó una mirada interrogativa a su marido antes de abrir la caja.

«Ahhh…» se sorprende Snow al descubrir lo que contenía «Regina…»

«No sé por qué,  pero los tenía junto a mis cosas personales cuando lancé la maldición»

«¿Qué es?» preguntó Emma, con el ceño fruncido, a sus padres al no ver de qué se trataba.

«Nuestras alianzas…» respondió su padre observando las dos sortijas doradas.

«Gracias Regina…» dijo Snow, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas antes de tomar a la morena en sus brazos, que, aun esperándolo, pensaba que su hijastra se abstendría, craso error.

«Gracias» dijo David antes de abrazar él también a la morena, que eso sí, no se lo esperaba.

A continuación, cada uno puso la alianza en el dedo del otro y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras que Emma daba a Regina una mirada de agradecimiento, fundiendo el corazón de ésta. Henry le sonría de lado,  sabía que su madre adoptiva acababa de ganar puntos frente a Emma.

«Killian…»

«¿Sí, marinero?»

«¿Podrías sacarnos una foto, por favor? No tengo todavía una foto de familia…» dice él tendiéndole su cámara de fotos digital antes de darse la vuelta hacia los otras cuatro y guiñarle un ojo discretamente a Regina.

«Hmmm, sí, ok, lo intentaré…» dijo el pirata que tuvo que ingeniárselas para intentar sacar una foto con solo una mano.

Henry se colocó entre sus madres, Snow al lado de su hija, y David al lado de Regina.

«Deja tu dedo apoyado en el botón grande de arriba» dice Henry antes de sonreír abiertamente.

«¡Voilà!»

«Por una vez este Hook sirve para algo» se dijo Regina, sonriendo ante su propia broma.

La foto salió perfecta, bueno después de cuatro tentativas, es verdad, pero al menos el resultado valió la pena.

 

Después del intercambio de regalos, pasaron una última vez a la mesa para degustar el postre que Regina había cocinado el día anterior.

«Hmmm, una delicia Regina…»dejó deslizar la rubia entre sus labios, haciendo sonreír a la morena

«Gracias…»dijo ella enrojeciéndose ligeramente.

Una vez que Henry hubo acabado su plato, suplicó a sus dos madres poder dejar la mesa para ir a probar el  juego que acababa de regalarle Emma.

«Muy bien, pero no mucho tiempo Henry, ya has jugado con tu abuelo antes…» dijo Regina con una voz dulce que Emma no le conocía.

«De acuerdo. Abuelo, ¿vienes a jugar conmigo?»

«¡De acuerdo!»

 

Snow y Regina se levantaron de nuevo para comenzar a fregar los platos, Emma quitó la mesa y cuando acabó, Hook le propuso sentarse a su lado para charlar.  Lo que estaba lejos de ser del agrado de Regina que se reconcomía por dentro.

«Maldito pirata…» pensó Regina

«No hay nada entre ellos…» murmura discretamente Snow, haciendo sobresaltarse a Regina

«Qué…ehu, ¿perdón? ¿Qué decías?»

«Que no hay nada entre los dos»

«Oh no me digas que ella sabía…» pensó la ex alcaldesa del pueblo.

«¿Y por qué me debería interesar?» preguntó Regina de la forma más natural del mundo

«Bien…Emma me habló de vuestra conversación de hace dos días, se sentía muy mal cuando llegó a casa…»

«¿Mal? ¿Por qué?»

«Porque todo transcurrió bien, pero al final las cosas se torcieron…ella sabía que te había herido. Quería incluso dar la vuelta para disculparse, pero yo le dije que esperara al día siguiente, dada la hora que era…»

«No, pero de qué me hablas…» pensó ella «¡Si Emma hubiese venido, yo no me habría pasado la mitad de la noche llorando!»

«¿Ya no la culpas?»

«No. Vino a disculparse y parecía sincera. Y además, yo no tenía verdaderos motivos para culparla…digamos que mi ego tomó posesión»

Ella lanzó de nuevo una ojeada a la rubia, esta reía de nuevo mientras que el pirata parecía contarle una historia de lo más apasionante.

«Entonces, decía que no hay nada entre ellos…»

«¡Pero por qué me dices eso!»

Regina,  cuyos nervios ya casi no podían más, dijo esas palabras un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, llamando la atención de los otros.

Bajó los ojos hacia el plato que estaba intentando secar desde hace diez minutos, mientras que Snow, al tranquilizarlos con un movimiento de cabeza, volvieron a sus ocupaciones.

«Yo lo decía, porque he comprendido…ya sabes, tus celos, todo eso…»

«¿Qué celos?» preguntó ella con los ojos desorbitados.

«Cuando llamaste a Emma para invitarla a tu casa, puso el altavoz porque se estaba vistiendo y hablando conmigo cuando tú llamaste…entonces yo escuché vuestra conversación…»

«¿Y…?»

«Hook…tú estás celosa de Emma porque ella pasa tiempo con Hook, y tú no…»

Antes esas palabras, Regina estalló en risas, tan fuerte, que las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos. Llamó la atención de los otros, pero esta vez las miradas no eran de inquietud, sino de incomprensión, jamás habían escuchado a Regina reír de esa manera, sin contención y alegremente.

«¿Qué, qué he dicho…?»  preguntó la princesa un poco molesta.

«Ay, mi querida Snow…me has hecho reír….pero no, no estoy en absoluto celosa de Emma. Definitivamente Hook no es mi tipo…»

Snow puso una cara de incomprensión, estaba segura de que tenía razón. Pero la reacción espontánea de Regina probaba que esta no le había mentido.

Acabaron de fregar los platos en silencio. Regina intentaba comprender lo que Hook y Emma hablaban, mientras que Snow intentaba entender: ¿por qué entonces tal reacción por parte de Regina?

Cuando acabaron, los adultos bebieron una última copa de vino, a excepción de Emma que prefirió su chocolate a la canela y de Regina que no se corta en servirse un trago de ron de la botella que el pirata había traído, él había comido su comida... Estaban todos alrededor de la mesa, mientras que Henry dormía tranquilamente en el sofá.

«Bien, yo me voy, gracias por esta encantadora velada, me ha encantado celebrar  la Navidad en vuestra compañía» dice Hook levantándose de su silla.

«Como si hubiéramos tenido elección…» pensó de nuevo Regina rodando los ojos

Emma acompañó a Hook hasta la puerta, pero no se demoró ni tampoco salió del apartamento para gran alivio de Regina que ya se estaba imaginando lo peor entre los dos…

«Bueno, yo…creo que también nosotros nos vamos a ir ya…¿Henry?» dijo ella dirigiéndose al sofá donde dormía su hijo.

«Puede dejarlo aquí esta noche, mañana se lo acercaré, si usted quiere…» dijo Emma antes de beber otro sorbo de su cacao

«Muy bien, hagámoslo así»

Regina se terminó su copa de un trago y se levantó para coger su abrigo colgado a la entrada. Emma se encaminó tras ella.

«Regina…voy a acercarla…»

«Miss…Emma. Todo irá bien, puedo perfectamente volver a mi casa, gracias»

«Por favor…no quiero que tenga un accidente con el coche a causa del hielo, así que por favor…déjeme acercarla»

Regina, interiormente, saltaba de alegría. ¿Emma se preocupaba por ella para hacerle esa proposición? ¿O bien lo hacía por simple amabilidad? No importa, ¡Emma iba a llevarla a casa!

«Bien, ya que insiste de esa  forma…» dijo de una manera totalmente desinteresada.

«Llevo a Regina a su casa…» dijo a sus padres antes de ponerse su abrigo.

«Muy bien, ten cuidado en la carretera» dijo David estrechando a su mujer contra él.

«Prometido»

«Regina, gracias otra vez por tu ayuda y por este bello día en tu compañía» dijo Snow antes de acercarse a la morena para un último abrazo.

«Lo mismo digo…»

La princesa le sonrió y retrocede para unirse otra vez a su marido, este guiñó un ojo a Regina para despedirla antes de que esta diera un beso en la frente de su hijo para a continuación franquear la puerta en compañía de Emma.

En el coche, el silencio había tomado lugar, ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir. Emma no se atrevía a hablar para no arriesgarse a herir a Regina otra vez. Regina prefería callarse antes que hablar y decir algo inapropiado debido a la tasa de alcohol algo elevada.

Regina miró entonces el paisaje a través del cristal de su puerta, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

 

Al llegar a la Mansión Mills, Emma estacionó el coche en la entrada con precaución para que el vehículo no derrapara a causa del hielo, y se giró hacia la morena. Y en ese momento la vio dormida.

Intentó sacudirla amable y dulcemente por el hombro, pero eso no funcionó. Entonces salió del coche, dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del pasajero, Regina parecía dormir profundamente, pero no podía dejarla dormir en el coche, con el hielo, Regina estaría muerta de hipotermia en pocas horas, y en casa de sus padres, no había sitio. Emma tenía que hacer entrar a Regina en su casa.

«Venga, Majestad, tiene que despertarse…» dijo ella pasando una mano por la mejilla de la morena para intentar de nuevo despertarla.

Regina sonrió, los ojos aún cerrados, y puso una mano sobre la de la rubia. Emma se tensó ante ese contacto y retiró bruscamente la mano.

Regina dejó su mano sobre su mejilla. Entonces Emma comprendió que no tenía otra elección. Cogió el bolso de la morena, hurgó en su interior maldiciéndose, no se debe hurgar en el bolso de una dama, pero, tenía que encontrar las llaves de la puerta, así que no tenía otra posibilidad.

Cuando las encontró, se alejó y fue a abrir la puerta. Dejó  el bolso de la morena sobre una cómoda que se hallaba en el hall, dio media vuelta para volver junto a  la morena. Metió casi medio cuerpo en el coche, cogió a Regina en sus brazos, y la sacó del asiento. Con sus nalgas, cerró la puerta, y caminó hacia la gran mansión blanca con Regina en los brazos, con precaución para no caer.

Esta, en un suspiro, ajustó como pudo la cabeza y hundió su cara en el cuello de la rubia, rozando con su nariz  la delicada piel de Emma.

Una vez dentro, se sirve otra vez de sus salgas para cerrar la puerta e impedir así que el frío se propagase por la casa por más tiempo. Se dirigió al salón y colocó a la morena en el sofá más grande de la estancia.

Al ir a dejarla, perdió el  equilibrio y su rostro se encontró a escasos milímetros del de la morena, la miró durante unos instantes. Dios, ¡qué hermosa mujer era Regina! ¡Incluso cuando duerme!

Después retrocedió, vio una manta sobre el sillón de al lado, y cubrió con ella  a la morena antes de eclipsarse para regresar a su casa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Regina abrió los ojos, sonriendo como nunca. Bueno, no se sentía muy orgullosa de su comportamiento, pero al menos había conseguido lo que quería, un contacto privilegiado con Emma. Y, ¡Dios, qué bien se sentía…!

Entonces supo que eso es lo que quería para el resto de sus días, estaba segura, quería y deseaba a Emma Swan. Y a partir de ese momento haría lo que fuera para estar con ella.


	4. Acercamiento

 

Al día siguiente por la mañana, alrededor de las 09:00, Emma como había prometido, llevó a Henry a la mansión Mills. Regina, acababa de ducharse y había terminado de arreglarse.  Espera pacientemente a su hijo y a la bella rubia con una taza de café en las manos.

Cuando escuchó el particular ruido del coche de Emma, al menos lo que le servía de coche, el rostro de Regina se iluminó, dejando lugar a una magnífica sonrisa.

«Buenos días a los dos…» dijo tiernamente al abrir la puerta, mientras madre e hijo se acercaban al porche.

«¡Hola, mamá!» dijo el niño abrazando rápidamente a su madre antes de entrar en la casa

«Regina…»dijo discretamente Emma después de haberse aclarado la garganta, aparentemente incómoda.

«Emma. ¿Un café?»

«Heu…es que debo marcharme…»

«Seguro que tiene tiempo para un café, ¿no?»

«Está bien, de acuerdo, gracias…»dijo atravesando el umbral dela puerta cuando Regina se separó para dejarla pasar, con una sonrisa de vitoria sobre su rostro que Emma no vio.

En la cocina, Henry anunció a sus madres que iba a darse una ducha, mientras Regina invitaba a la rubia a sentarse en uno de los altos taburetes que amueblaban la estancia.

«Gracias» dijo Emma una vez puesta la taza de café delante de ella.

«Gracias a usted…» al ver la cara interrogativa de la rubia, ella continuó «por haberme acompañado ayer por la noche…hasta mi sofá»

La rubia enrojeció y se maldijo por reaccionar de esa manera.  ¿Por qué diablos enrojecía? La respuesta no se hizo esperar al recordar sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro cuando la dejó en el sofá.

«Eh…no hay de qué» soltó rápidamente antes de beber un sorbo de su café.

La morena se dio la vuelta para servirse otra taza de café mientras que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había conseguido desestabilizar a la rubia, era una buena señal.

«Espero no haber sido un peso para su espalda…» dijo girándose nuevamente hacia Emma.

«¡No, en absoluto! En fin, quiero decir…no es que usted pese una tonelada…si fuera el caso sí creo que me hubiera resentido»

«Sea como sea, me gustaría agradecérselo como es debido»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Bien, me decía, y esto alegraría sin duda a nuestro hijo, que para agradecérselo, me gustaría que aceptara venir, a partir de ahora, a cenar una vez a la semana»

«Oh…sabe…ya me lo ha agradecido…es más que suficiente…no está obligada a…»

«Pero quiero. Me daría un gran placer. Además, me conoce lo suficiente para saber que hace unos meses no lo habría hecho»

«Es verdad…»

«¿Qué le parece los miércoles?»

«Bien…ok. Avisaré a mis padres de que ya no cenaré con ellos ese día…»

«Estoy segura que ellos comprenderán»

Emma terminó su café sin saber qué más decir. No sabía por qué, pero desde algún tiempo, cada vez que venía a casa de la morena, se sentía un poco incómoda. E iría  a peor después del _incidente_ de la víspera. Sin embargo, Regina parecía completamente a sus anchas. Pero, para alegría de Emma, Regina no estaba al corriente de su acercamiento, es la única explicación para que esté así de tranquila.

«El día en que lo sepa…sé que voy a pasar por un mal momento…» pensó la rubia.

 

«¿Qué ha previsto para hoy, sheriff?»

«Hmm…hoy es mi día libre, así que voy aprovechar para descansar…y ¿usted? ¿Qué va  a hacer con Henry?»

«Vamos a ir a las caballerizas, Henry adora  su caballo, y después, aún no sabemos…¿quiere unirse a nosotros?»

«Ahhhhhhhhhh, no gracias. Los caballos y yo, ¡cuánto más lejos esté, mucho mejor!»

«¿Tiene miedo?»

«¡No! Es solo que…entre ellos y yo…no va bien. Nunca he tenido feeling con los animales…»

«Ya veo…pero, ¿lo ha intentado al menos?»

«Dos de mis familias de acogida tenían un perro, otras tenían gatos…pero no sé…creo que no estoy hecha para tener un animal de compañía…»

«¿Nunca ha intentado con un caballo?»

«Prefiero que no…»

«Oh, venga, Ma…¡será divertido!» lanzó Henry entrado en la cocina

«¿Ahora escuchas detrás de las puertas?»

«No cambie de tema Miss Swan…» dijo Regina socarronamente

«Es Emma…y no, no cambio de tema. Solo es que estoy cansada y que no confío en esos animales»

«Bueno, entonces, ¿vendrás una próxima vez?»

«Eso es, otro día…bien, os dejo. Gracias por el café Regina»

«De nada…»

Tras esto, Emma se levantó y dejó la cocina, entonces Henry presionó a su madre para que fuera detrás de la rubia

«Dile algo amable…»susurró Henry cuando su madre pasó por su lado.

«Miss…Emma…»dijo cuando ya la rubia tenía un pie fuera

«¿Sí?»

«Discúlpeme si la he incomodado al hablarle de las caballerizas»

«No, en absoluto, tranquilícese…» le dijo mientras continuaba caminando

«Emma…espere»

La rubia suspiró girándose una vez más mientras que la morena llegaba a su lado

«Escuche, me gustaría de verdad que aprendiésemos a conocernos…quiero decir,  ahora que formamos una familia, usted, yo, Henry… sus padres…me gustaría conocerla algo más»

«¿Por qué tiene eso tanta importancia para usted?»

«Bien, me gustaría que Henry llevara bien esta tutela alterna entre nosotras…»

«Ya no peleamos, ¿ya es algo, no?»

«Y ¿usted no querría que…? No, nada, déjelo estar»

La morena se dio la vuelta y partió en dirección a la casa cuando la rubia la agarró por el brazo para detenerla.

«No Regina, espere…»

«¿Sí?»

«Veo los esfuerzos que está haciendo. De verdad. Definitivamente ya no es la Regina Mills que me encontré cuando llegué aquí. Solamente…que uno: yo no soy del tipo…de salir en familia, pic-nic en la hierba los domingos…yo no soy de  ese tipo porque nunca lo he hecho, no estoy acostumbrada, pero quiero aprender, solo que calmadamente, a mi ritmo. Y dos: necesito tiempo para confiar en usted…no lo tome a mal, por favor, porque no es contra usted, soy yo. No soy muy dada en confiar en los demás y para abrirme a los otros…además cuando veo que hace unos meses usted y yo no hacíamos más que discutir, y hoy henos aquí charlando sobre lo que vamos a hacer durante el día…me digo que hemos dado un gran paso. Y quiero continuar en ese camino. Pero deme tiempo…»

«Muy bien, como lo desee. Yo esperaré»

Regina acompañó esas palabras con una tierna sonrisa. Sus palabras tenían un doble sentido y Emma tuvo la impresión de comprenderlas, pero se dijo mentalmente que se estaba haciendo películas. Entonces,  no dijo nada más y se dirigió a su coche, mientras Regina ya había cerrado la puerta.

«¿No viene?»

«No, cariño…pero no es grave, vendrá en otra ocasión…» dijo con una sonrisa que llena de alegría el corazón de su hijo.

 

Los días pasaron y Regina variaba las actividades con su hijo. Fueron varias veces a las caballerizas, jugaban a diferentes juegos de mesa, Henry había incluso logrado iniciar a su madre en la consola, aunque está seguía convencida que esos juegos estaban lejos de ser educativos y para su hijo…incluso había  ido una vez al cine, y se habían cruzado con Snow y David, para desdicha de Regina, que habría pasado de ellos, pero evidentemente, la pareja Charming  había sugerido ver la película sentados juntos y Henry estuvo más que entusiasta. Regina no tuvo otra que aceptar.

El 30 de diciembre, Regina dejó a Henry en casa de su abuelo paterno para su tarde semanal en la que Rumpel se alegraba de hablar de su hijo fallecido con Henry. Mientras Henry estaba con Rumpel, ella se dirigió a la sala de fiestas del Ayuntamiento para dar sus últimas instrucciones para el día siguiente.

Porque mañana sería una velada importante, el año nuevo. Y para esa ocasión, Snow había propuesto organizar un baile y el consejo había votado mayoritariamente a favor, solo Regina y Emma no habían opinado por encontrar esta idea completamente irrisoria y si importancia.

Regina llegó al Ayuntamiento, y se quedó sorprendida, maravillosamente sorprendida, al ver a Emma afanada en colgar las banderolas doradas de un lado a otro de la sala, ofreciendo de esa manera una vista nada despreciable de su trasero, para alegría de los golosos ojos de Regina que sintió una bola de calor formarse en su vientre.

«Ah, Regina, ¡estás ahí!» dijo Snow acercándose a la morena.

«Buenos días a ti también…»

«Sí, buenos días, perdóname…»

«¿Me necesitabas?»

«Sí. ¿Podrías darme las llaves que abren los armarios de la cocina? Porque supongo que es ahí donde está guardada todo la vajilla…»

«En efecto. Las llaves están en mi despacho, ahora vuelvo»

«Perfecto, ¡gracias!

La morena se marchó para subir a su despacho, pero antes lanzó una última mirada discreta hacia la sheriff. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hook charlaba con la rubia mientras que este sujetaba la escalera  sobre la que Emma estaba en equilibrio, Regina vio todo rojo. No porque Emma charlara con él, sino porque este no se cortaba en comérsela con los ojos cada vez que Emma le daba la espalda.

Regina, apartada, estaba furiosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de cólera. Y si alguien se hubiera cruzado con ella, habría sentido sin duda frío por la espalda.

Entonces vio que Emma bajaba de la escalera, pidiendo al pirata que le alcanzase otra banderola antes de que ella moviera su escalerilla. El hombre obedece, se aleja un poco, y regresa con la banderola en sus brazos y Regina sonrió diabólicamente, hizo un movimiento de muñeca, haciendo que la banderola se deslizase del garfio de Killian hasta sus pies y le hiciera perder el equilibrio. Este se cae hacia delante, haciendo reír interiormente a Regina, mientras que otros como Leroy y David no se cortan en reír a viva voz, mientras que Emma y su madre se acercan al pirata para ayudarlo a levantarse.

«¿Estás bien Hook?»

«Sí, sí…no presté  atención. Debería haber mirado por donde pisaba»

Mientras tanto, Regina, que había decidido hacer aparecer las famosas llaves con magia en sus manos antes que subir a buscarlas, camina hacia ellos.

«Y bien, ¿qué pasa aquí?» preguntó como si no estuviera al corriente de nada

«¡Hook tiene dos pies izquierdos!» dice Emma golpeando el hombro de su amigo, haciendo sonreír interiormente de nuevo a Regina.

«Sí, soy un poco torpe…»

«Lo importante es que no te hayas hecho daño» dijo Snow con voz dulce

«Un golpe en el codo, pero nada grave»

«Ven, hay que ponerte hielo, al menos por precaución»

 

«Definitivamente la santa de las causas perdidas…» se dijo Regina pensando en su ex hijastra.

«¿Tienes las llaves Regina?»

«Sí, las tengo»

«Emma, ¿puedes ayudar a Regina?»

«Eh, sí, por supuesto…¿qué es lo que hay que hacer?»

«Sacar la vajilla de los armarios para la recepción…» dijo Regina indolentemente haciendo reír a Emma, ya que era de la misma opinión que la morena, mientras que su madre se llevaba a Hook.

Una vez en la cocina, Regina se dirigió, seguida por Emma,  hacia el cuarto de atrás donde se encontraban los grandes armarios. Introdujo una de las llaves en la cerradura de acero, y tiró de la puerta hacia ella, pero al retroceder para no darse en la cara con ella, su espalda aterrizó sobre el pecho de la rubia.

«Oh, lo siento…» dijo Emma retrocediendo más, la cabeza gacha y las mejillas de nuevo sonrojadas.

«Ningún problema, he sido yo. ¿Le he hecho daño?» preguntó Regina inocentemente

«No, ¡en absoluto!»

«Mejor»

Emma levantó la cabeza cuando Regina se inclinaba hacia delante, ofreciendo así una perfecta vista de su trasero a Emma. Con los papeles cambiados, Emma, contrariamente a Regina hace unos minutos, sintió como el malestar aumentaba al darse cuenta de que su mirada se había dirigido al hermoso trasero de la morena.

Regina, como dotada de un sexto sentido, sintió la mirada y el malestar de Emma y sonrió ampliamente.

«Tenga Emma» dijo ella alzándose antes de alcanzar una pila de platos a la rubia

«Ehu, ¿dónde…dónde los pongo?» balbuceó desviando la mirada

«Puede colocarlos al lado del fregadero, hay que lavarlos para mañana. Esta vajilla lleva años en estos armarios…»

«Ok…»

Durante algunos minutos, vaciaron los armarios y cuando hubieron terminado, se dedicaron a la vajilla. Regina los lavaba y Emma los secaba.

«Entonces, ¿esos días libres con Henry? ¿Se divirtieron?»

«Nos lo hemos pasado bien, es agradable pasar tiempo con él. Quiero decir…como una verdadera madre con su hijo…Yo nunca había conocido eso antes. Estaba demasiado preocupada en vengarme antes que concentrarme en lo que de verdad quería Henry…»

«De todas maneras ha sido una buena madre»

«En realidad no…»

«Por supuesto que sí…él está bien educado, habla correctamente, sabe leer y escribir…Yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor que usted…y cuando yo tomé la decisión de abandonarlo…créame que fue la cosa más dura que he tenido que hacer hasta ahora, cuando tomé esa decisión, sabía en mi interior que Henry iría a un buen hogar»

«Gracias…» dijo Regina con lágrimas en los ojos

«¡Y ahora es  mejor madre que antes! Ese chico tiene realmente suerte de tenerla. Yo no hubiera podido soñar mejor madre para mi hijo. En fin, nuestro hijo»

Regina sonrió volviendo a su tarea, las lágrimas de alegría se deslizaban por sus mejillas cuando Emma le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, y cuando la morena miró a Emma, esta le guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad. Regina se sintió derretir, la boca entre abierta, no sabía cómo reaccionar…Felizmente, por una vez, Snow llegó en el buen momento, captando así la atención de su hija.

«Entonces, chicas, ¿necesitan ayuda?»

«Puedes secar también si quieres…» dijo Emma tendiéndole un paño a su madre.

«¡De acuerdo! ¿De qué hablabais?»

«Nada en especial…» dijo Regina antes de coger un nuevo puñado de platos y meterlos en el fregadero.

«Regina, ¿qué te vas a poner mañana?»

«No he tenido tiempo todavía de mirar»

«Espero que encuentres algo adecuado de aquí a mañana»

«No te preocupes por eso…»

«¡David y yo hemos decidido venir a juego!»

«No sé ni por qué me asombro…» dijo sarcásticamente la ex alcaldesa, haciendo reír a la rubia

«Eso, reíros las dos…»

«No nos reímos, ¿no es verdad, Regina?»

«En absoluto…»

«No es nuestro estilo…»dijo Emma mirando a su madre encogiéndose de hombros mientras que Regina disfrutaba ante esa nueva complicidad entre ella y la rubia.

«Pero, ¡mira que os entendéis bien vosotras dos! Incluso, demasiado, creo yo…»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó fríamente Emma, sorprendiendo tanto a su madre como a Regina

«¡Porque siento ya que no dejareis pasar un solo momento para reíros de mí!» dijo amablemente la morena haciendo que las otras dos mujeres se partiera de risa, bajando la tensión que se había instalado algunos minutos antes.

«No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas…»añadió falsamente Regina, haciéndola reír nuevamente a ella y a Emma cuando David entraba con Hook.

«Y bien, parece que nos divertimos por aquí…» dijo el rubio

«Cosa de mujeres, no podríais entender…» contestó Snow

«Ya…» dijo su marido poco convencido. «Bien, hemos terminado de colocar las mesas y las sillas, la decoración está casi terminada, ¿qué queréis que hagamos ahora?»

«Aggg, los hombres…hay que decíroslo todo…¿habéis colocado en las mesa los manteles?»

«No…» respondió el pirata, haciendo que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco

«Y bien, en ese caso, vayan…»dijo Snow con una sonrisa mientras su marido se acercaba a ella para reclamar un pequeño beso, haciendo girarse a Emma y a Regina, mientras que Hook ya se había ido.

«¡Hasta más tarde, mis dos amores!» lanzó David afectuosamente, haciendo sonreír a su mujer, mientras que Emma esbozaba una ligera mueca, poco habituada aún al hecho de que sus padres sean, en apariencia, más jóvenes que ella, lo que hace sonreír a Regina que le guiña un ojo como señal de complicidad.

Al terminar la jornada, Emma al ver que Regina está tan cansada como ella, se acercó a la morena y le dijo

«¿Le parece bien que recojamos a Henry en casa de Gold y vayamos a Granny a comer?»

«¿Es una invitación, Miss Swan?» preguntó Regina algo divertida, pero en su interior saltaba de alegría.

En otro momento, Emma habría reprendido a Regina por ese «Miss SWan», pero esta vez se lo tomó a risa y entró en el juego de la morena sin darse demasiada cuenta.

«Eso dependerá de usted, Alteza…si entiende por  eso que yo voy  a pagar toda la cuenta, no estoy segura de que sea el caso…»

«Y se dice pertenecer a la familia Charming…» dijo la morena, continuando de esa manera el pequeño juego antes de echarse a reír las dos mientras se dirigían a la salida.

«Solo tiene que ir a reservar mesa, yo voy a buscar a Henry…» dijo Regina abriendo la puerta de su coche.

«¡De acuerdo!»

 

10 minutos más tarde, Regina había recogido a su hijo, y los dos se dirigían a Granny’s Dinner, pero el chico aún no lo sabía.

«Y bien, mamá…estás de buen humor, ¿no?»

«Exactamente, cariño»

«¿Y puedo saber que te hace tan feliz? Déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con Emma, ¿verdad?»

Regina miró a su hijo y este comprendió que tenía razón.

«Bien, ¡cuenta!»

«Nada en especial…solo que…nos hemos acercado un poco más, esta noche vamos a cenar con ella en Granny…»

«¿De verdad? ¡Guay…!»

«Pero cuento contigo para que no digas nada…Ninguna alusión, guiño, nada, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡Prometido mamá! ¡De todas maneras, veo que te desenvuelves muy bien sin mí!»

«Es verdad…»

«Estoy muy contento de verte feliz, mamá…»dijo él con una gran sonrisa que hizo también sonreír a la morena.

«Gracias, mi pequeño príncipe…» respondió ella mientras aparcaba el coche.

Lo abrazó rápidamente antes de unirse a la rubia en el interior del restaurante.

«¡No, pero no puede ser…otra vez él!» se asombró la morena cuando vio a Hook sentado frente a la rubia «Además en mi sitio…» pensó la morena

Caminaron los dos hacia la rubia, y Henry, con el propósito de ayudar a su madre adoptiva, corre hacia Emma y el pirata.

«¡Hola, Ma! Mamá me ha dicho que comeríamos los tres esta noche» dijo socarronamente para hacer comprender a Hook que estaba de más.

«Es lo que le decía a Killian…» afirmó ella con una sonrisa antes de posar su mirada sobre la morena que caminaba majestuosamente hacia ellos.

«¡Es verdad!» dijo el pirata poniéndose de pie. «Solo le hacía compañía a tu madre mientras esperaba»

«Muy amable…» dijo irónicamente la morena a Hook arqueando una ceja que Emma no vio.

«Bien…buenas noches a los tres. ¿Emma nos vemos mañana?»

«Sí, hasta mañana»

El hombre se alejó, y Henry se sentó frente a su madre y se deslizó para dejar pasar a Regina.

«Entonces, Ma, ¿qué tal tu día?»

«Super, tu madre y yo hemos trabajado mucho para el baile de mañana…»

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una sonrisa amable, enviando a las nubes  a su hijo, mientras que Ruby caminaba hacia la mesa.

«Buenas tarde a los tres. ¿Qué os pongo?»

«¡Hola Ruby!» contestaron con entusiasmo Emma y su hijo

«Buenas tarde, miss Lucas» dijo educadamente Regina

«¿Lo de siempre, chico?»

«Si mamá me deja…»

«Supongo que no se trata de una ensalada o de algo que no se haya frito en su grasa…»

«En realidad no…»

«Está bien….de manera excepcional, sí»

«¡Yes!» lanzaron sus dos compañeros de mesa a la vez haciendo sonreír a la morena.

«Hamburguesa, papás fritas y un gran té helado, ¡anotado! ¿Y usted, Regina?» preguntó de nuevo Ruby…

«Hmmm, un escalope a la milanesa»

«Muy bien, ¿y para beber?»

«Agua mineral, gracias»

«¡Ok! Os lo traigo lo más rápido posible»

Cuando volvieron a su charla, Ruby pasó por detrás de la barra para pasar la comanda a su abuela que trabajaba en la cocina.

«¿Estoy soñando o son Regina Mills y Emma Swan las que están en mi restaurante sentadas a la misma mesa…?»

«No, no sueñas…» dijo ella, mientras echaban una mirada a la susodicha mesa.

«Las cosas de verdad están cambiando, al parecer…»

«Sí, ¡pero está bien ver a Regina así! Quiero decir, es más agradable verla sonreír y hablar amablemente que a la inversa, ¿no?»

«Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo…anda, vete a servirles las bebidas»

La joven le sonrió a su abuela, y se marchó,  mientras que Granny no dejaba de mirar a Regina. Pudo ver que Regina y Emma parecían entenderse bien. Se dijo entonces que Regina definitivamente había cambiado, que ya no tenía nada que ver con la Evil Queen del Bosque Encantado. Porque ni una vez vio la hipocresía en su mirada ni en sus sonrisas. Parecía completamente sincera.

Terminó de preparar sus platos, se los dio a su nieta que los fue a depositar en la mesa. La pequeña  familia agradeció amablemente a la camarera y Granny pudo ver otra vez esa sincera sonrisa.

Pero a fuerza de observar, la anciana vio en ella otra cosa. Vio que cada vez que Regina miraba a Emma cuando esta le hablaba una mirada que nunca había visto en los ojos de la morena aparecía en su rostro. Esa mirada, Granny la conocía, pero jamás pensó verla algún día. La del amor.

Si un día alguien le hubiera dicho que Regina tendría esa mirada, se habría reído en las narices de aquel o aquella que lo estuviera diciendo. Sin embargo, no tenía dudas. Conocía muy bien esa mirada por haberla observado en Snow y David cuando se perdían en los ojos del otro.

Regina estaba perdidamente enamorada de Emma Swan. Lo sabía, estaba segura de eso.

«Entonces, ma, ¿tienes una caballero para mañana?» preguntó Henry a la rubia.

Emma suspiró, le hubiera gustado no participar en eso, porque uno, ella nunca había vivido un baile, ni su baile de promoción, pues en esa época, ella ya no frecuentaba la escuela, y además toda esa historia del baile la aburría hasta un grado infinito. Y dos, sus padres la habían acosado para que llevara una vestido que honrara su rango de princesa. Y para terminar, habían insistido en el hecho de que tenía que ir acompañada.

«Tus abuelos ya me han convencido para que vaya con un vestido, no está mal, ¿no?»

Regina y Henry rieron, imaginándose la cara que tuvo que haber puesto Emma al ver un vestido de baile por primera vez.

«Entonces, ¿vas a ir sola?»

«Sí…aunque Hook me lo ha propuesto…»

«¿Y has rechazado?»

«No veo el interés  de hacer un baile, y menos aún de tener un caballero…porque si es para que yo baile el vals toda la  noche, ¡no gracias!»

Los dos morenos rieron a carcajadas y esta vez Emma los siguió

«Sabes, mamá también va sola…»

Cuando Regina escuchó la frase, giró su rostro hacia su hijo y le lanzó una mirada que quería decir «Si te atreves…» y Henry le sonrió con un aire de falsa inocencia

Felizmente para ellos, Emma que en ese momento estaba bebiendo no vio el intercambio de miradas, y de todas maneras, no lo habría comprendido.

«Bien, en ese caso nos haremos compañía…» dijo Emma dejado su vaso sobre la mesa.

Regina, sorprendida, entreabrió la boca, mientras que su hijo saltaba de alegría interiormente.

«Heu…en fin, yo no la obligo, por supuesto…»

«No, es una buena idea…Podremos burlarnos discretamente de su madre…»

Emma le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y Regina le devolvió la sonrisa.

«Vuelvo en seguida, perdonadme» dijo Regina levantándose para ir al baño.

La conversación fue retomada entre Emma y Henry, este le explicó a su madre que él iba a llevar el traje de príncipe que sus abuelos le habían regalado en Navidad.

Regina se dirigió al baño. Salió de la cabina algunos segundos más tarde y fue hasta el lavabo para lavarse las manos cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Granny.

«Señora Lucas» dijo educadamente Regina mientras continuaba lavándose las manos

«Ha cambiado verdaderamente, Regina»

«¿Discúlpeme?» dijo, pensando que había escuchado mal lo que la mujer acababa de decir

«Ha  cambiado. Ya no es la misma. Es sin duda mucho más agradable verla de esta manera» confesó ella con una sonrisa compasiva

«Gra…gracias…»

«Sabe, pensaba que nunca lo diría, pero me gusta sin duda mucho más cuando está enamorada que no cuando es maquiavélica»

Regina paró todo movimiento de las manos, y se giró su rostro hacia la anciana

«¿Perdón?» dijo apretando la mandíbula

«No se enfade. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo»

«No sé de lo que habla. Ahora, perdóneme, me gustaría pasar»

«Negarlo no servirá de nada, yo no la juzgaré. Y créame, si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho. Solamente quiero decirle que si necesita un oído atento en el que confiar, yo estoy aquí» terminó ella con una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

«¡Espere!» dijo Regina casi desesperadamente

«¿Sí?»

«No se lo dirá a nadie, ¿me lo promete?»

«Tiene mi palabra»

Regina se encogió de hombros, suspirando, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ellas.

«¿Cómo…cómo lo ha sabido?»

«Oh, Regina…la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo…solo me ha hecho falta ver cómo mira a Emma y lo he comprendido…»

«Es ridículo, ¿no es verdad? Pensar que Emma y yo, que nosotras podemos…»

«¿Vivir felices para siempre?»

«Es ridículo, ¿verdad?»

«¿En qué es ridículo?»

«Porque yo soy la Evil Queen y ella…la salvadora»

«Ya se lo he dicho, ya no es la Evil Queen. Muchos lo decían, hablaban de ello, pero yo quería verlo por mí misma, cosa que he hecho»

«De todas maneras…somos dos mujeres y dos mujeres no…»

«Estamos en el siglo XXI, Regina…Los tiempos cambian…hay que vivir con los tiempos y aceptar las diferencias…y además créame, la homosexualidad no es algo de hoy…¡Al contrario! Puede preguntarle a Ruby, si lo desea»

«¿Ruby?»

«¡Oh, Dios mío…el número de veces  que la he descubierto flirteando con las chicas del pueblo …!»

«No lo sabía…»

«¿Ese es entonces su gran temor? ¿Que la gente la vea como una lesbiana?»

«No el más grande, no…»

«Emma. Son sus sentimientos los que le dan miedo, ¿no es así?»

«Entre otras cosas…su reacción sobre todo…cuando sepa que que…que…»

«¿Que la ama?»

«Sí…» respondió bajando la cabeza, avergonzada

«No tiene que sentir vergüenza por lo que siente. Créame»

«Si usted lo dice…»

«¿Qué me dice si retomamos esta charla mañana? Venga a comer, ¿le viene bien al mediodía?»

«Entendido…»

«Bien, hasta mañana entonces»

La anciana se giró para marcharse pero Regina la detuvo una última vez

«Señora Lucas…gracias»

La mujer le sonrió amablemente y agachó la cabeza

«Por favor, conténteme, llámeme Granny»

«Muy bien, Granny…gracias»

«De nada»

Después de estas palabras,  las dos mujeres abandonaron la pieza. Granny volvió a su cocina, mientras que Regina retomó su lugar al lado de Emma y su hijo.

Aunque hacía más de 10 minutos que la morena se había ido, ni Emma ni Henry parecían haberse dado cuenta, y Regina se sintió aliviada, no sabía qué inventarse como excusa.

Después del postre que les llenó definitivamente el estómago, decidieron marcharse

«¿Ruby?»

«¿Sí?»

«La cuenta, por favor…»

«En seguida»

La camarera llegó unos segundos más tarde para dejar el pequeño platillo con el ticket que detallaba su comanda, y se marchó a atender a otro cliente.

Regina sacó su cartera, pero Emma se le adelantó y dejó dos billetes sobre el platillo.

«Déjelo, Regina, hoy corre de mi cuenta»

«Antes yo bromeaba, lo sabe, ¿no?»

«Lo sé. Pero usted ya me ofreció una cena la semana pasada, me toca» afirmó con una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia la camarera para darle el dinero.

«Quédate el cambio, Rub»

«Gracias, Emma»

«Bien, os propongo que nos marchemos. Mañana nos espera un largo día…»

Se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del restaurante después de despedirse de la  camarera.

Una vez fuera, Henry estrecha a su madre biológica en sus brazos antes de dirigirse hacia la berlina negra de su madre, dejando a solas a las dos mujeres, alumbradas solamente por la farola de la calle.

«Bien, Emma…gracias. Por el día, así como por la velada y…por la comida»

«De nada. También he pasado un buen día. Tenga cuidado en la carretera»

«Prometido. Buenas noches Emma»

«Buenas noches Regina»

Se sonrieron antes de que cada una diera media vuelta y se dirigiera a su vehículo respectivo.

Una vez sentada detrás del volante, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, Regina metió las llaves en el contacto mientras que su hijo la miraba sonriendo.

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella divertida mirando a su hijo

«Nada…nada en absoluto…»

«Oh, no, yo conozco ese “nada en absoluto”…Me dices lo mismo cuando haces alguna tontería y yo estoy  a punto de descubrirlo»

«Sin embargo, ahora yo no he hecho nada…»

«Tú nunca haces nada de todas maneras…»

«¡Pero esta vez es verdad!»

«Entonces, dime»

«Emma. Ella me ha dicho que adora a la nueva Regina. Pero se supone que no tenía que decirte nada, así que, yo no te he dicho nada»

Regina sonríe divertida una vez más, mientras aparcaba su coche en la entrada de la mansión.

 


	5. Primer vals

 

Al día siguiente, Regina se despertó sonriente. El día anterior había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Su relación con su hijo nunca se había desarrollado con tanta complicidad y su acercamiento a Emma había avanzado enormemente. Sus risas, sus miradas, guiños, todos esos momentos le henchían el corazón de felicidad.

Se quedó en su cama algunos minutos pensando en lo que ese día le había deparado y ya se alegraba ante la idea de pasar la velada en compañía de Emma.

Después se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno para ella y para su hijo. Y este último no tardó en descender a unirse a ella al sentir un dulce aroma azucarado entrarle por la nariz.

«¡Buenos días mamá!»

«Buenos días, cariño, ¿has dormido bien?»

«¡Super bien! ¡Estoy ansioso por esta noche!»

La morena sonrió contenta, y sirvió un plato de tortitas a su hijo antes de servirse un ella también.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy mamá?»

«Bien, primero, desde que termines de desayunar, te irás a duchar. Después, me decía que podríamos ver una película tú y yo antes de dejarte en casa de Emma, y yo iré a la sala de fiestas para asegurarme de que todo este perfecto para esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?»

«¡De acuerdo!»

Siguieron el plan al pie de la letra y alrededor de las 11:30, Regina y Henry llegaron al apartamento Charming para que el muchacho pase allí la tarde con su madre biológica.

«¡Hola, Ma!» saludó Henry cuando Emma abrió la puerta a los dos morenos

«¡Hey,chico! ¿Todo bien?»

«¡Sí! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esta noche!»

«¡Me asombras! Buenos días Regina» dijo la rubia levantando la cabeza para sonreír amablemente a la susodicha

«Buenos días Emma»

«Entre, le ruego» dijo separándose para dejarlos pasar «¿Café Regina?»

«Sí, muchas gracias»

La morena se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la barra mientras que su hijo se colocó delante de la tele. 

En otro momento, Regina le hubiera regañado, pero ahora, eso le venía bien, porque quería decir que Emma se sentaría a su lado y que estarían solas para hablar.

«Entonces, Emma, ¿sus padres no están?»

«David está en comisaría, está enseñando a nuestro nuevo adjunto. Y mi madre…supongo que debe encontrarse ya en la sala de fiestas dando órdenes para que, y cito, “todo sea perfecto esta noche”»

«Dios mío, no tengo ningún interés en ir para allá …»

La rubia se echó a reír, provocando una gran sonrisa en Regina

«¡No, de verdad! ¿Sabía que quería poner banderolas azules y un poco de vegetación para dar un efecto a Bosque Encantado?»

«Para mi gran desesperación, sí…menos mal que usted logró disuadirla…»

«¡El placer fue mío!»

Rieron de nuevo, mientras que Henry, apartado, sonreía feliz de que sus madres se entendieran tan bien.

A lo largo de media hora, hablaron de todo y de nada, pero sobre todo de lo que depararía el baile al final del día, después Regina, en contra de su voluntad, dejó el apartamento.

Mediodía. Regina acababa de entrar en Granny’s Diner, a la hora en punto. Se dirigió directamente al mostrador y preguntó a Ruby dónde estaba su abuela. Le contestó que en la cocina y podía entrar.

«¡Ah, Regina! ¡Veo que ha venido!» dijo la mujer mayor con una gran sonrisa, mientras preparaba una de sus famosas lasañas.

«Buenos días, Granny. Sí, como ve, estoy aquí»

«Por favor, siéntese. ¿Quiere una café?»

«Oh, no gracias, ya he bebido suficiente para todo el día»

«¿Quiere otra cosa?»

«Un vaso de agua será suficiente, gracias»

La mujer abandonó su preparación y se dirigió hacia una de las grandes neveras del lugar, cogió una jarra de agua y un vaso limpio y los puso sobre la mesa para que Regina se sirviera a su gusto.

«Entonces, cuéntemelo todo. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentir lo que siente por Emma?» preguntó mientras volvía a la preparación de las lasañas.

«Oh…creo que tuve lo que podríamos llamar una “chispa” hace poco más de cinco meses.  El día en que el Espectro quiso llevarse mi alma. Junto con los Charming, conseguí abrir un portal para deshacernos de él, el mismo portal por el que cayeron Emma y Snow»

«Me acuerdo de ese día. David estaba devastado ante la idea de haberlas perdido»

«Pues ese día, yo no lograba abrir el portal con el sombrero de Jefferson, mi magia aún no me obedecía, y Emma…no sé cómo…lo logró colocando su mano en mi brazo. Sentí ese flujo de magia y de bienestar, después el portal se abrió. Desafortunadamente, todo pasó muy rápido, el Espectro fue tragado por el portal y me iba a llevar con él, pero Emma se interpuso entre nosotros y fue ella la que cayó, y Snow la siguió, David lo intentó también, pero el portal se cerró antes de que lo consiguiera. Pero bueno, eso ya la sabe»

«Sí. Y entonces, ¿cómo tuvo esa “chispa”?»

«Después de eso, Henry se fue a vivir con David, y yo me encontré sola en mi casa. Reflexioné durante horas en cómo su magia me había atravesado, en lo que había sentido. Y fue ahí cuando comprendí. Comprendí que sentía algo por ella, que no era algo de ayer, pero que no me había atrevido a aceptarlo antes. Entonces comencé a detestarme»

«¿Pero, por qué?»

«Porque el amor es una debilidad…» dijo bajando los ojos, avergonzada

«Emma le diría que es una fuerza»

«Lo sé…» dijo ella divertida «Pero en ese momento, yo estaba persuadida de lo contrario»

«Pero intentó cambiar antes de la  vuelta de Emma y de Snow…»

«Pensaba que nunca volvería a ver a Emma, y yo quería volver a ver a mi hijo. Entonces, intenté dejar de usar la magia. Convertirme en una mejor persona, para él. Porque él vale la pena»

«Entonces, ¿por qué volver a ser la fue antes de la maldición cuando Emma y Snow regresaron?»

«Cuando vi a Emma salir del pozo…mi corazón latió con fuerza. Ella estaba ahí. Viva, y de nuevo en Storybrooke. Intenté acercarme a ella, y la noche en que celebramos su regreso y en la que ella salió para detenerme…creí derretirme…pero yo no podía, no quería mostrarle nada…entonces hice lo que mejor sé hacer, me mostré odiosa con ella. Pero ella se había informado de mis consultas con el Dr Hopper y sobre mis progresos para no utilizar la magia. Y entonces pensaba que ella creía en mi redención. Pero mi madre llegó, y le dio la vuelta a las cosas para convertirme en la malvada de la historia para después engatusarme. Y yo me dejé hacer porque estaba herida»

«¿Herida?»

«Emma acabó convenciéndose de que yo había matado al Dr. Hopper. Ella, que hasta entonces, había sido la única que me había creído y me defendía, me traicionó queriendo tenderme una trampa con la ayuda de Blue. Comprendí que estaba sola. Que no tenía a nadie con quién contar. Entonces cuando mi madre me explicó su plan para recuperar a Henry, yo acepté. Y a partir de ahí, me dejé envolver de principio a fin»

«Su madre era una mujer temible…»

«Y yo estaba cegada por el odio»

«Pero supo de todos modos levantar cabeza»

«Sí, y eso pasó hace poco más de tres meses. El día en que Greg y Tamara quisieron llevarse a Henry.  Él había puesto en funcionamiento un detonador que habría destruido Srotybrooke. Y con Emma…logré parar el mecanismo…cada una usamos nuestra magia y…esta vez, aunque nuestros cuerpos no estaban en contacto, nuestra magia sí lo estaba. Y una vez más sentí esa ola de bienestar. Comprendí entonces que lo que sentía por Emma era de verdad…»

«¿Amor?»

«Sí… y desde ese día, no pasa uno solo sin que no desee estar con ella. He intentado dejar mis sentimientos de lado. De enterrarlos en lo más profundo de mí para no pensar en ello. Pero no lo conseguía»

«¿Y qué es lo que ha hecho que ahora  se decida?»

«Henry…» dijo divertida «Mi hijo ha comprendido por él mismo. Es evidente que mi hijo es mucho más astuto de lo que pensaba»

«Es un muchacho brillante, es verdad»

«Sí…»

«Y entonces, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado él?»

«Pues se ha impuesto por misión emparejarnos a Emma y a mí…»

«Es algo bueno que se lo haya tomado bien, pero que encima quiera ayudar demuestra que también lo desea mucho»

«También es lo que él me ha dicho. Y créame, eso me ayuda enormemente…»

«Me lo supongo…y ¿cómo queda Emma en todo esto? ¿No sospecha absolutamente nada?»

«No…o esconde muy bien su juego. De momento, estamos aprendiendo a conocernos. Ayer, pasamos la tarde preparando la sala para esta noche…y estar a su lado es…no hay palabra para describirlo. Reímos de todo y de nada, de su madre sobre todo, pero bueno, Snow se lo toma a cachondeo, ¡menos mal! Todo lo que sé es que me siento bien. En mi lugar»

«Sabe, conozco un poco a Emma por verla casi todos los días desde que llegó, y espero que no le esté dando falsas esperanzas al decirle esto, pero…creo que nunca la había visto sonreír y reír como lo hizo ayer…»

El rostro de Regina se iluminó al  escuchar la frase de la mujer mayor y no pudo ocultar una brillante sonrisa.

«¿Usted cree que…?»

«¡Oh, yo no creo nada! Pienso solo que Emma se está abriendo a usted. ¡No arruine esta oportunidad, atrápela!» dijo ella con un guiño cómplice.

«¿Viene ella a menudo acompañada?»

«Supongo que por acompañada quiere decir por Killian…»

«Sí…» dijo suspirando, el hecho mismo de evocar el nombre del pirata le dan ganas de matar

«Es verdad que vienen regularmente, a veces simplemente para un café, a veces cuando Emma viene a comer al mediodía, si David no está con ella, Killian está aquí…»

«Como por azar…»

Se rieron ligeramente cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió para dejar ver a Ruby.

«Disculpadme por interrumpiros…Abuela, tengo una comanda para ti»

«Te escucho»

«Dos platos del día y una sopa de calabaza»

«¡Tomo nota!»

La joven se marchó y Regina se levantó

«Bien, yo…la voy a dejar, tiene mucho trabajo y no quisiera retrasarla…»

«Oh, no me molesta»

«Lo sé…pero gracias por haberme escuchado. De verdad»

«De nada. Gracias a usted por hacerme partícipe. Sepa que si quiere hablar de nuevo, mi puerta está siempre abierta.

«Gracias. No lo olvidaré»

«Bien, de todas maneras, ¿hasta esta noche?»

«Hasta esta noche»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, y después la morena dejó el establecimiento para dirigirse al ayuntamiento.

 

Una vez allí, Regina suspiró al ver a Snow correr de aquí para allá dando instrucciones a los que se habían presentado voluntarios para hacer de esta velada la mejor de todos los tiempos.

Ella, que habría dado todo por estar junto a Emma, debía pasar la tarde al lado de Snow.

Alrededor de las 17:00, desapareció para volver a casa de Emma para recoger a su hijo y prepararse para la velada. El muchacho se dio prisa en ponerse su auténtico traje de pequeño príncipe en tonos azules así como una banda  malva que caía sobre su hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de su cadera, y unos pantalones negros. Estaba orgulloso de su aspecto. Se pasó un cepillo por sus cabellos y bajó al salón a ver la tele esperando a que su madre bajase.

Regina, por su parte, había tomado una segunda ducha, se había secado y cepillado los cabellos para peinarlos en un moño perfecto.  A continuación se había maquillado, perfumado, se había puesto la ropa interior, y se había dirigido a su vestidor donde aguardaba un magnífico vestido rojo carmín, con encaje negro en el pronunciado escote que daría una apetitosa vista sobre su pecho. Llegaba hasta la mitad de las rodillas por delante con una pequeña cola en la parte posterior, y había acompañado todo con un par de botas de cuero negras que subían hasta mitad del muslo. Se miró en el espejo, apreció lo que veía, y se decidió entonces reunirse con su hijo.

Cuando este escuchó que su madre bajaba las escaleras, se levantó, apagó el televisor, y se dirigió al hall.

«¡Wowwww, mamá! ¡Estás hermosa!»

La morena sonrió afectuosamente, mientras que miraba la ropa de su hijo

«Y usted mi Príncipe, será el más guapo de toda la fiesta»

«Es normal, soy tu hijo»

Ella se echó a reír bajando el último escalón y se acercó a su hijo. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y le miró tiernamente

«Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?»

«Yo también te quiero, mamá»

«Venga, vámonos»

El muchacho salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada, la abrió y dejó pasar a su madre.

 

«No olvides Snow…Nade de…»

«Nada de alusiones incesantes sobre el vestido de Emma. Sí, lo sé…Es solo que…estoy ansiosa por ver su vestido. Es una princesa como yo. Estoy segura de que estará magnifica» respondió la morena a su esposo

«Yo también estoy seguro. Pero no la incomodes más de lo que está, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De  acuerdo»

«Mira, ahí están Henry y Regina»

La pareja principesca, que se habían vestido los dos a juego con tonos blanco y azul cielo, estaban a la entrada de la sala de recepción, mientras que muchos invitados ya estaban presentes y apreciaban las pastas que circulaban, y con una copa de champagne en la mano, charlaban animadamente.

«¡Henry! ¡Estás para comerte!» le dijo su abuela

«¿Cómo una manzana?» pensó Regina que se rio una vez más interiormente, mientras que David le hace una pequeña reverencia

«Regina, está espléndida»

«¡Él tiene razón!» continuó su esposa

«Gracias…tampoco estáis mal» dijo ella con un tono de falso desinterés haciendo reír a los tres.

«¡Oh, ahí está Emma!» dijo Snow, loca de alegría al divisar a su hija

Tras estas palabras, Regina dio medio giro y cuando sus ojos encontraron a Emma, su respiración se cortó.

Dios mío, ¡qué bella era! Ese vestido azul turquesa tipo corsé, que dejaba sus hombros y sus brazos desnudos, y que caía a lo largo de su cuerpo y que se estofaba ligeramente a la altura de su pelvis, y sus rizos rubios que caían sobre su pecho, hacían de ella, a ojos de Regina, la más bella de la fiesta.

«Mamá…»  dijo Henry, mientras que Emma se acercaba a ellos, visiblemente incómoda al estar vestida de esa manera «¡Estás  magnífica!»

«Gracias, chico…pero el más guapo eres tú» señaló ella con una sonrisa antes de poner su atención en la morena y sonreírle educadamente.

«Henry tiene razón, Emma. Está magnífica» dijo ella antes de aclararse la voz y sonreír.

«Gracias…pero a su lado, paso por una boba…»

«¡No digas eso, querida!» dijo Snow acercándose a su hija, mientras que David intentaba agarrarla discretamente.

«¿Y si vamos a buscar una mesa?»

«¡Buena idea! ¿Alguien podría indicarme dónde está la barra? Tengo sed…»

«¡Yo te acompaño!» lanzó Snow enlazándola por el brazo.

Se pusieron a caminar y Emma lanzó una mirada de angustia a su padre que se encogió de hombros mostrando un aspecto apenado.

«¿Nos vemos más tarde?» preguntó David a los dos morenos cuando Emma y su madre ya estaban lejos.

«¡De acuerdo!» respondió Henry sonriendo

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó para unirse a Leroy y Tom Clark que estaban charlando animadamente.

«Tengo suerte…» susurró Henry sonriendo y recorriendo la sala con la mirada.

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Tengo dos mamás y son las más bellas del baile…»

El corazón de Regina se hinchó de felicidad. Pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de su hijo y juntos caminaron hacia una de las mesas para sentarse.

Durante algunos minutos charlaron sobre la decoración de la sala, de la ropa extravagante o ridícula que llevaban ciertos invitados, y cada cierto tiempo, Regina lanzaba una mirada en dirección de la bella rubia que hacía latir su corazón y se divertía al ver a esta poner los ojos en blanco o suspirar cuando su madre la incluía en una nueva conversación con gente que no conocía o que conocía muy poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Regina vio que Emma susurraba algo al oído de su madre y que recorría con la mirada la sala hasta posarse en ella que tuvo justo el tiempo de bajar la cabeza antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta de su gesto. Emma se excusó con su madre y con la gente que la rodeaba, y caminó en dirección a la mesa que Regina y Henry habían escogido para pasar la noche.

«¿Puedo unirme a vosotros?» pidió con una sonrisa que obnubiló   a la morena

«Con mucho gusto» respondió Regina devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras que Henry se levantaba.

«Voy a buscar algo de beber, ¿queréis algo?»

«Muy amable, chico, yo ya tengo…» respondió la rubia mostrando el cocktail que sujetaba entre las manos.

«A mí me apetece una copa de champagne, por favor»

«¡Ok!»

El joven príncipe partió hacia el buffet mientras que Emma se sentaba al lado de Regina, para placer de esta.

«¿Puede confesarle algo?» preguntó tímidamente Emma mirando sucesivamente a izquierda y derecha, con un gesto ligeramente aburrido.

«Sí, por supuesto» contestó ella colocando inconscientemente una mano inquieta sobre el hombro de Emma.

«Si he llegado algo tarde es porque mi madre me dijo, justo antes de que ella y David dejaran el apartamento, que esta noche, como se trata de un baile, todo el mundo tiene que bailar»

«Sí, ese el fin, en efecto…» dijo Regina algo divertida

«Yo no sé bailar…y mi madre lo espera, ya que soy la princesa…» se burla la rubia poniendo una vez más los ojos en blanco.

«Ohh…ya veo…»

«Estoy perdida…»

«No tiene acompañante, no tendría que bailar…»

«¿Porque está segura de que esa excusa será suficiente para mi madre?» respondió Emma arqueando una ceja.

«No, tiene razón» dijo Regina antes de reír, seguida rápidamente de Emma

«¿Me enseñaría algunos pasos?»

En ese momento, Regina dejó de reír y sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido al ver que la rubia no podía hablar  más en serio.

«Bien…ehu…»

«Por favor…» dijo Emma, la mirada apenada y Regina no puedo rechazar, pero es que además, no quería.

«Muy bien. Subamos a mi despacho, ahí estaremos mejor»

«¡Oh, gracias! ¡Me está salvando el culo!»

Regina se enrojeció al escuchar esas palabras, mientras que su hijo hizo aparición tras ellas.

«Toma mamá, tu copa»

«Oh…gracias, cariño»

«Ya vuelvo, voy un rato con mis amigos» dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección a algunos compañeros de clase.

Emma lo miraba alejarse, mientras que Regina vació su copa de un trago, como para darse valor antes de levantarse.

«Venga, el primer baile será después del buffet, no nos queda mucho tiempo…» dijo Regina con una sonrisa mientras que Emma se levantaba a su vez.

«¡De acuerdo!»

Y mientras se alejaban de incognito hacia el despacho de la morena, Hook que acababa de llegar, las vio pasar a lo lejos. Quiso llamarlas, pero tuvo que encararse a Ruby que avanzaba hacia él sensualmente.

«Hola, Killian…» dijo ella con un guiño «¿Vienes a tomar una copa?»

«Heu…con mucho gusto. No rechazaría nunca una copa con una bella señorita»

Le tendió su brazo y juntos caminaron hacia la barra. Pero de todas maneras, lanzó una mirada incrédula en dirección al pasillo por el que acababan de desaparecer Emma y Regina.

 

«Tenemos poco tiempo, así que haga lo que le diga y todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo…»

«¿Sabe a lo que se parece un vals?»

«Sí, lo he visto en la tele»

«Es un comienzo. Bien, voy a poner música»

«¡Oh, espere! ¡Yo lo haré! Conozco uno, y siempre me he dicho que si un día tuviera que bailar un vals, sería ese…»

«Muy bien, póngalo» dijo Regina, levantándose de su sitio y dejando que Emma buscase en el ordenador.

Emma se metió en  internet y se dirigió a un sitio de videoclips y buscó “El vals de Amelie” de Yann Tiersen.

Mientras el video cargaba, Regina y Emma se dirigieron al centro del despacho. Regina tomó los brazos de Emma y los levantó. Tomó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su propio hombro, mientras que la otra estaba posada en el suyo.

Las dos parecían un poco turbadas por la situación. Emma comenzó a enrojecerse, mientras que Regina se aclaraba la voz.

«Bien. Deje irse. No se resista. Míreme a mí y nos a sus pies, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo»

«Bien, comenzaré por desplazarnos sobre su derecha. No olvide que es un baile de tres tiempos»

La música comenzó y Regina dio un paso hacia delante, y Emma hacia atrás.

Si en un primer momento  a Emma le costó concentrarse en sus pasos, fue porque estaba obnubilada por la mirada que le lanzaba Regina. Habría jurado ver en ella ternura. Pero sabía que viniendo de Regina, era imposible. Por lo menos hacia ella.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, y cuando la música recomenzaba por octava vez, Emma se desenvolvía mejor, y Regina hacía lo imposible por esconder su alegría.

«Bien, ahora que ha comprendido y que la música va a acelerarse, vamos a hacer lo mismo, ¿ok?»

«Sí…»

Se dejaron llevar por la música y emprendieron un bello vals digno de ese nombre. Pero en cuanto la música terminó, ellas se separaron.

«No pensaba que un día lo diría, pero baila muy bien» dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa

«Sí, en fin, todavía no es…»

«Creo que para ser una primera vez, se ha desenvuelto muy bien»

«Gracias, pero solo ha sido debido a usted»

Regina le sonrió nuevamente y la rubia le correspondió antes de que la morena apagara su ordenador.

«Bien, bajemos antes de que la gente se pregunte dónde nos hemos metido»

«Y si ya es el caso. Porque estoy segura de que mi madre ya lo habrá notado. Diremos que me no me sentía muy bien y que usted salió conmigo a tomar el aire»

«Perfecto»

 

Una vez de vuelta en la gran sala, volvieron a sentarse en su mesa donde Henry y David charlaban con Hook, mientras que Ruby, Snow y Granny hacían lo mismo por su lado.

«Buenas noches, señoras» dijo Granny con una sonrisa tierna, mientras que Snow las miraba de manera interrogativa.

«Buenas noches» respondieron las dos sentándose.

«Emma, ¿dónde estabas?» murmuró Snow al oído de su hija

«Necesitaba tomar aire…este corsé va a acabar por ahogarme…» dijo ella esperando que eso fuera suficiente para su madre.

«Me lo habrías dicho y te hubiera acompañado»

«No pasa nada, Regina se ha ofrecido gentilmente…» mintió desviado la mirada antes de echarse un trago

Una chica vino a anunciar que el buffet estaba listo, entonces David y Snow se levantaron y fueron a anunciar la noticia a todos los presentes en voz alta.

«¿Entonces?» preguntó discretamente Regina a Emma

«Bien, creo que se lo tragado…gracias otra vez Regina»

«Me lo agradecerá más tarde» le dijo con un guiño

Después de una copiosa comida, la pareja Charming anunció el comienzo del baile e invitaron a su hija a levantarse para que fuera a bailar a su lado. Esta se crispa. Porque uno, no tenía ni la menor idea de a quién le iban a proponer para que bailase con ella, y dos, ese alguien sin duda no sería Regina, y sin embargo, ella no tenía confianza sino con ella.

«Milady, si me hace el honor» anunció Hook haciendo la reverencia, mientras que la rubia estaba aún sentada en la silla.

Emma no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar. El pirata era su amigo. Sin embargo, sabía que este desearía sobe todas las cosas que su amistad diera otro paso, el del amor. Pero Emma no veía en él sino a un simple amigo.

Se levantó entonces colocando su mano en la del pirata y juntos avanzaron hacia el centro de la pista de baile donde ya se encontraba la pareja real.

La música comenzó, los dos hombres se agacharon, cual caballeros, y las dos mujeres le respondieron con una pequeña reverencia.

Las dos parejas se acercaron y pudieron comenzar a dejarse acunar por la música.

Regina no tenía ojos sino para Emma, le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Hook, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Un día tal vez…

«Y…no sabía que Emma supiera bailar…»dijo Ruby en voz baja

Regina sonrió maliciosamente, orgullosa de haber contribuido a ese logro.

«No te preocupes mamá…no es más que un baile…» susurró Henry al oído de su madre

«Lo sé, cariño.  Pero no te inquietes…estoy bien»

¡Y vaya que si estaba bien! Acaba de tener un momento privilegiado con la rubia. Y eso, nadie se lo podría quitar. Acababa de enseñar a Emma a bailar un vals, su victoria era ver a esta bailar como una princesa, con gracia y soltura.

Después de este primer baile, se saludaron nuevamente con una reverencia. Después Leroy llegó para  pedir la mano de Snow, y David se la entregó dándole una beso a su mujer en la palma, y yendo a reunirse con su hija y Hook.

«Killia, si me lo permites, me gustaría bailar con mi hija»

«Oh, no, uno más no…» pensó Emma antes de sonreír a su padre.

«Sí, por supuesto» contestó dejando solos a padre e hija.

Una nueva melodía comenzó y las dos parejas y otras comenzaron a bailar sobre la pista.

«Bailas como tu madre…» susurró David al oído de su hija

«Gracias…»dijo ella sin gran convicción

La mirada de Emma se desvió de los ojos de su padre para ver que, a algunos metros de ellos, Regina también estaba bailando. Estaba acompañada por Archie. Eso no la asombró, pero llamó su atención. Regina era definitivamente una hermosa mujer. Tenía la belleza, la inteligencia, la clase y la gracia de una reina.

Y durante un cuarto de segundo, envidió al grillo poder bailar con la reina. Emma cerró los ojos un instante y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

«¿Eh? Heu, sí… solo que tengo algo de calor. El vestido sin duda, no estoy acostumbrada a ponerme ropa tan estrecha…

«¿Quieres que paremos?»

«No, no…pero después de este baile, voy a sentarme un rato…»

«Entendido»

Él le sonrió de nuevo y ella le correspondió de la misma manera, antes de que su mirada se desviara de nuevo hacia la bella morena. Regina debió sentir su mirada porque ella también la miró.

Ellas se sonrieron gentilmente algunos segundos antes de que la canción terminara y que sus caballeros pararan todo movimiento para saludarlas.

Emma volvió a su sitio y vio que su hijo parecía charlar con la hija de Jefferson en la mesa de al lado.

«¡Wowww Emma! ¡Bailas muy bien!» exclamó Ruby sentada en su silla

«Gracias…»

«¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?»

Justo en ese momento, Regina pasó por detrás de la rubia y se sentó en su sitio

«Una amiga me enseñó»

Regina sonrió mirando a la rubia y Ruby comprendió instantáneamente que la amiga en cuestión no era otra que Regina.

Ella iba a entonces a replicar, pero su abuela colocó discretamente una mano sobre su muslo. Dirigió su atención hacia la mujer mayor que le hizo un no con la cabeza.

La morena parecía no comprender,  pero sabía que tenía razón. Y su abuela parecía estar ya al corriente. Entonces ella se dio cuenta. Si Regina había ido al restaurante ese mediodía, era por algo.

Entonces comprendió la situación. Ella suponía que Regina tenía sentimientos hacia Emma, pero conociendo a Emma, esta visiblemente no se ha dado cuenta todavía.

Las conversaciones se sucedían, la música se encadenaba, llenando de alegría a los grandes fans del baile, como Snow y su marido o incluso Ruby que logró convencer a Hook para que fuera su pareja. Incluso Henry había logrado sacar a bailar a Grace. Estos estaban menos dotados y muchos más tímidos que lo adultos, pero no se desenvolvían mal del todo.

Al final de la velada, salieron para admirar los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban que se acercaba la medianoche.

«5, 4, 3, 2,  1…» los colores iluminaron el cielo…«¡Feliz Año!» gritaron todos los habitantes de Storybrooke.

Snow y David se besaron apasionadamente, mientras que Henry estrechó entre sus brazos a sus dos madres de manera que estas pasaron un brazo por la espalda de la otra.

«¡Feliz Año, mamás!» dijo el muchacho, mientras que las dos mujeres se sonrían la una a  la otra,

Emma parecía ligeramente turbada ante la proximidad con la morena. Regina habría dado lo que fuera por besar los labios de Emma, pero se contuvo. Emma estaba lejos aún de estar preparada, así como ella y además no era el momento para intentarlo. Ella debía, primero, acercarse a Emma y saber si sentía lo mismo hacia ella.

«Feliz Año Emma»

«A usted también Regina, Feliz Año…»

«¡Feliz Año, querida!» gritó Snow haciéndolas separarse antes de que ella y su marido cogieran a su hija entre sus brazos.

Todos los habitantes se desearon feliz año. Y Regina recibió más sonrisas de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Ella había cambiado y aparentemente los habitantes se habían convencido de eso.

Después de múltiples abrazos, el fin de la velada pasó tranquilamente, pero rápidamente Henry mostró signos de cansancio. Ya era la una de la mañana pasadas cuando Regina decidió que era hora de los dos de volver a casa. Henry fue a besar a Emma, mientras que Regina se despedía de Granny.

«¿Mañana al mediodía?» preguntó Granny

«Mañana es mi último día con Henry antes de dejarlo con Emma. Pero ¿pasado mañana si le va bien?»

«Venga cuando quiera» confirmó ella con un guiño

«Venga Henry, nos vamos»

«Oh, mamá»

Dio un breve abrazo a Emma antes de ir a despedirse de sus abuelos, mientras que Emma caminaba hacia Regina

«Gracias otra vez…» murmuró Emma

«De nada»

«Buenas noches»

«A usted también Emma»

 

Se sonrieron la una a la otra, antes de que su hijo se uniera a ellas para tomar de la mano a la morena  y dejar juntos la sala de bailes.

 


	6. ¿Desde cuándo?

 

Al día siguiente, al comienzo de la sobremesa, cuando Regina y Henry quitaban la mesa después de haber disfrutado de una comida que Regina había preparado con amor, el muchacho encontró que era el momento ideal para preguntar a su madre.

«Di, mamá…»

«¿Sí, cariño?»

«Anoche….¿que hicieron tú y Emma durante un cuarto de hora? Porque Ma dijo a la abuela que habías ido a tomar el aire, pero yo sé que no…»

Regina, tomada por sorpresa ante la pregunta y la determinación de su hijo, decidió decirle la verdad.

«Subimos a mi despacho»

«¿Eh, eh?»

«¡Y le enseñé a bailar el vals! Ya está, ¡ya lo sabes todo!»

«¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya me decía yo que tú te lo habías tomado demasiado bien cuando Emma y Hook estaban bailando!»

«Y sí, no fue ese pirata con quien bailó su primer vals…» dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa

«¡Bien jugado mamá!»

Comenzaron a reír de buena gana antes de decidirse marchar hacia las caballerizas para pasar el resto de la tarde.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Regina fue a dejar a Henry en casa de su madre biológica, como estaba previsto y apenas su hijo tocó a la puerta, Emma fue a abrir.

«¡Buenos días!» lanzó la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios

«¡Hola mamá!» dijo su hijo con un tono alegre

«Buenos días Emma…»

«Entre, se lo ruego. Pero no habléis muy fuerte, hay marmotas arriba…»

Los dos morenos sonrieron y Regina suspiraba de alivio interiormente ante la idea de encontrarse solo con la rubia y su hijo.

«¿La velada terminó tarde?» preguntó la bella morena

«Bah, yo regresé a casa justo después de ustedes, pero ellos  volvieron sobre las 3…»

Regina sonrió porque para ella eso significaba que Hook no había podido acercarse a Emma después de su marcha, cosa que le alegraba enormemente.

«¿Café?» preguntó la rubia a Regina

«No gracias»

«¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy ma?» preguntó Henry a la sheriff

«Heu, bien pensaba que podríamos dar un paseo por el bosque, ¿te apetece?»

«¡Oh, sí!»

«Pero, necesito primeramente encontrar un mapa, si no, me temo que nos perderemos…»

«¡En ese caso, que venga Mamá con nosotros! Ella conoce el bosque de memoria y además ella viene del Bosque Encantado, ¡los bosques son su dominio!»

La morena entreabrió la boca, sorprendida de que su hijo la incluyera tan fácilmente en la conversación, y algo incomoda porque no quería que Emma se sintiera obligada a aceptar.

«Si tu madre acepta…» dijo la rubia con una sonrisa «…a mí me parece una buena idea»

«Yo…no estoy vestida para una paseo invernal por el bosque…»

«Por favor, diga que sí. Tengo más confianza en usted que en mi sentido de la orientación…»

En ese momento Regina se sintió derretirse. Sonrió tiernamente y dijo que sí con la cabeza.

«¡Yes!» grita Henry llevando sus puños cerrados delante de su pecho

«Bien, voy a ducharme, ¡yo lo hago rápido!» dijo Emma subiendo las escaleras que se encontraban en mitad del apartamento.

«Mamá…»susurró Henry «¿Por qué has intentado rechazar?»

«Porque no quería que Emma se sintiera obligada a pasar el día conmigo…» respondió ella en el mismo tono

«Pues bien has visto que no es el caso…»

«En efecto…»dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa y ladina

«Lo has hecho adrede…querías ver lo que ella diría…»

Regina no respondió, pero continuó sonriendo. Y su hijo no pudo sino reír.

«Bien, vuelvo a casa para cambiarme. ¿Necesitas algo?»

«Hmmm…» el muchacho pensó «¡Mis botas! ¡Están en tu casa! Ya sabes, aquellas tan calentitas…»

«De acuerdo, te las traeré. Dile a Emma cuando baje que  no tardaré»

«¡Ok!»

La morena besó a su hijo sobre la frente, y despareció del apartamento, mientras que este se instalaba delante de la tele esperando que la rubia bajase.

 

De camino, Regina se detuvo algunos minutos en Granny’s.

«Buenos días, Miss Lucas» saludó educadamente

«Buenos días Regina. Sabe, puede llamarme Ruby como todo el mundo…»

«Muy bien…¿está su abuela por ahí?»

«Sí, en la cocina. ¿Quiere de algo de comer o de beber?»

«Un cappuccino, gracias. ¿No le molesta si entró a hablar con ella?»

«No, no, por favor, vaya, yo le preparo lo que ha pedido»

La morena se metió a su tarea, mientras que Regina pasó por detrás de la barra para ir a ver a la dueña del local.

«Buenos días Granny…» dijo para anunciar su presencia

«¡Oh, Regina! Buenos días. ¿Cómo está?»

«Maravillosamente bien…» dijo con una sonrisa

«Se nota por su cara…Déjeme adivinar. Ha visto a Emma hoy…»

«Sí…y la voy a ver más tarde…»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, ella y Henry me han invitado a pasar el día con ellos…» dijo conteniendo su excitación

«¡Gran noticia! Eso demuestra que Emma quiere pasar tiempo con usted…»

«Sí, ¡eso es lo que yo también me he dicho!»

«Ahora, sin embargo, tiene que prestar atención…»

«¿Cómo?»

«Es necesario que se asegure de que Emma no la considera solamente como una amiga. Es necesario que pase al ataque. Henry está de su lado, estoy segura de que usted tiene una idea en la cabeza…»

«Es verdad…no lo había pensado…estaba convencida de que si nos convertíamos en amigas, sería más fácil para mi acercarme a ella…»

«Al principio sí…para demostrarle su buena fe, su cambio…pero ahora que eso está hecho, no tiene que eternizar la situación»

«¡Tiene razón!» dijo Regina, convencida «¡Voy a ir a buscar a Emma Swan y decirle lo que siento!»

«¡Amen!»

Pero  cuando fue a salir de la estancia, se detuvo en seco

«¿Y si…y si Emma no siente lo mismo que yo?» dijo ella , de pronto con miedo.

«Al menos lo sabrá. Pero estoy dispuesta a apostar lo que usted quiera a que es el caso. Ahora, no le garantizo que ella le salte encima pidiéndole matrimonio porque es lo que espera desde hace lustros…quizás se quede en shock y que necesite tiempo para darse cuenta de que  lo que usted siente por ella es reciproco, ¿me comprende?»

«Sí…» dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa «Gracias una vez más por sus consejos Granny…»

«¡De nada! ¡No olvide venir a contarme su día!»

«¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias otra vez!»

«Con gusto, y ¡que disfrute de la jornada!»

«Gracias, y usted también»

La bella morena salió de la cocina, pagó a Ruby cuando esta  le dio la bebida caliente, y después dejó el restaurante. Se puso al volante en dirección a su casa, tomando a cada cierto rato un buche de la bebida, después paró su coche delante de la entrada, entró en la casa, subió a la planta de arriba, se cambió, recuperó las botas de su hijo, y bajó para marcharse tan pronto como había llegado.

De regreso al loft Charmig, se dio prisa en tocar en la puerta de madera, cuando esta se abre dejado ver a Emma

«Ah bien, perfecto ya está aquí…»

«Hmmm sí…¿dónde está Henry?»

«En el coche…¿no lo ha visto?»

«No…»

«No se preocupe, está en mi coche del trabajo. Fui a encender la calefacción, y él me siguió. Es solo que había olvidado dejar una nota a mis padres y he vuelto a subir…»

«Oh, ya veo…entonces, ¿nos vamos?»

«Sí…» dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de cerrar delicadamente la puerta tras ellas «¿Viene con nosotros en el coche?»

«Vamos al mismo sitio, entonces…sería tonto coger los dos coches»

«Estoy de acuerdo»

Una vez abajo, se dirigieron al coche en el que Henry ya estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, habiéndose anticipado a los acontecimientos…

«Toma, Henry, tus botas» dijo tiernamente pasándole las susodichas botas a su hijo.

«¡Gracias mamá!»

Él se las puso mientras Emma arrancaba el coche para llevarlos a la entrada del bosque.

 

Una vez que la rubia hubo aparcado en la parte baja del camino, los tres salieron del vehículo. Pertrechados con sus ropas más cálidas, las bajas temperaturas les alcanzaban muy poco.

«Bien Regina, la seguimos…»

«Henry, ¿te acuerdas de cómo se va al lago?»

«Más o menos. Creo que es…por allí» dijo señalando un camino a la izquierda.

«Exacto» respondió con una sonrisa

«¿Hay un lago aquí?» se asombró Emma mirando a la morena, mientras caminaban siguiendo a su hijo.

«Sí, Miss Swan…» respondió ella divertida, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a la rubia que la miraba con un aire ligeramente insatisfecho, ella se corrigió «Quiero decir…Emma»

«Eso está mejor. Además me gustaría que nos tuteáramos…»

«Ah…»

«Sí…con mis padres, os tuteáis y…»

«Pero es porque los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo» dijo Regina, interrumpiéndola

«Bien, ¿y nosotras entonces? ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos ya? ¿Un año, año y medio?»

«Un año y cuatro meses…»

«Ah…» dijo Emma, asombrada  una vez más, no se esperaba  que la morena fuera tan precisa «pues generalmente al cabo de algunas semanas yo tuteo a la gente…tuteo a mis padres, a Gold, a Granny…en fin a todo el mundo. A todo el mundo, salvo a usted…»

«Y aparentemente eso la incomoda…»

«Un poco sí…Además nuestra relación ha cambiado desde que nos conocemos. Y el hecho de continuar tratándonos de usted me da la impresión de que solo somos dos mujeres que alternan la custodia de su hijo…»

«Ya veo…»

«No es eso lo que somos, ¿no?» dijo con la voz algo temerosa, lo que hizo sonreír a Regina, a pesar de sí misma

«No Emma…No es lo que somos…y yo estaría muy feliz si nos tuteasemos»

«¿De verdad? ¡Bien, de pronto me siento mejor!»

«¿Hasta ese punto!» se divirtió Regina que parecía apreciar cada vez más esa conversación

«Hace ya bastante tiempo que había notado que te llamaba por tu nombre, pero que te trataba de usted…lo que acabé por encontrar extraño…»

El hecho de que Emma tuteara tan fácilmente a la morena, hacía sonreír a esta.

«¿Voy bien por aquí, mamá?»

«Sí, mi ángel, todo recto siguiendo el sendero

«Ha estado bien que hayas aceptado venir…Sé que Henry querría que pasásemos más tiempo juntos. Como una verdadera familia…»

«¿Y tú?»

«¿Yo qué?» preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño

«¿Es también lo que tú quieres?»

«Ponte en mi lugar…mis padres tiene la misma edad que yo…confiesa que es traumático

Regina esbozó una pequeña mueca, entonces Emma se colocó delante de ella alargando los brazos

«Pero no es por ti que digo esto…en fin no quería…»

«Lo sé. Pero no es por eso que…no, déjalo estar»

«No, dime»

«No pensaba en tus padres…como no es sobre tus padres cuando Henry habla de formar una familia…al menos no directamente»

Y la rubia creyó comprender mal. Llevó la  cabeza ligeramente hacia atras encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo el ceño

«Regina, ¿qué estás intentando decirme?»

«Mamá, ¿venís?» gritó Henry  un poco más lejos

Regina que no sabía qué responder, se disponía a pasar por delante de Emma, pero esta se volvió a colocar de frente bloqueándole el paso.

«Regina…» dijo con una voz dulce «¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?»

«Nuestro hijo nos espera»

«No, ¡espera!»  dijo reteniéndola por el brazo «No irás a ninguna parte hasta que no me hayas dicho…»

Entonces Regina avanzó hacia ella, y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a la rubia que en seguida se enrojeció.

«Voilà. Creo que tienes tu respuesta» dijo Regina deshaciendo el agarre de la rubia y continuando la marcha.

Solo al cabo de algunos segundos Emma se percató de lo que acababa  de pasar y de lo que eso significaba. Entonces comenzó a caminar inconscientemente, reflexionando sobre ello.

Entonces comprendió lo que todas esas miradas y sonrisas significaban. Le gustaba a  Regina Mills. Incluso más. Pero de eso, ella no estaba segura.

 

Una media hora más tarde, llegaron al  lago. Henry sacó su cámara de fotos del bolsillo de su abrigo y comenzó a tomar fotos de lago desde todos los ángulos. Durante ese tiempo, Regina tomó asiento en un banco y miró a su hijo en su tarea.

No giró su rostro ni siquiera cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado. Demasiado avergonzada de momento. Se abofeteó mentalmente por su gesto precedente. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar de reojo a la rubia, no estaba preparada para afrontar su mirada.

«¿Desde cuándo?» preguntó Emma mirando al vacío

«Que importa» respondió ella con un tono tranquilo

«No sé qué decir…»

«Entonces no digas nada. Es mejor así»

«No» dijo Emma restableciéndose y girando la cabeza en dirección a Regina «Explícame por favor»

«¿Explicarte? Y además ¿qué cambiara que te diga que…que…?»

La morena se paró. Su garganta de repente seca, no conseguía decirlo, confesárselo a ella misma, entonces menos podría abiertamente. Declarar sus sentimientos y además a una mujer, era nuevo para ella.

«¿Que…?» dijo Emma dándole valor para que continuase

«No importa. ¿Qué cambiaría?»

«¡Todo! ¡Regina, todo! Pensaba que éramos amigas, que…si tú actuabas de la manera en la que lo hacías conmigo era porque tú me apreciabas, pero como amiga…»

«Y ahora que sabes que en realidad no es ese el caso. ¿Qué cambia para ti? ¿Ya no quieres verme y hablarme, es eso?» preguntó ella aterrorizada ante la idea de que la rubia la rechazara.

«¡No! Regina, ¡en absoluto! Es solo que…»

«¿Qué?»

«Yo no soy lesbiana, Regina»

La morena sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar esa frase, pero al mirar a los ojos a la rubia, creyó leer en ellos la mentira. ¿Acaso era porque simplemente no tenía deseos de creerlo? Pero el resultado por el momento estaba ahí

«Ya veo» logró pronunciar conteniendo un sollozo

Emma se dio cuenta y quiso poner una mano sobre las de ellas, enlazadas sobre sus muslos, pero Regina las levantó, cerró los ojos y movió ligeramente la cabeza.

«No,  no hagas eso» dijo la morena con voz baja «No necesito que sientas pena por mi»

«¿Qué? Pero Regina, no es eso…yo…»

«Olvídalo todo, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a regresar»

«¡No! No te vayas, ¡quédate! Además de todas maneras, has venido con nosotros, en el coche…»

«No necesito eso para desplazarme y lo sabes muy bien.  Ahora, por favor, déjame»

«¡No! Regina, por favor…No te cierres…»

«Es  Hook, ¿no? ¿Amas a Hook?»

«¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No lo amo! No es más que un amigo y no dejo de repetirlo.

«Entonces, ¿quién?»

«Al igual que tú, aquel al que amé está  muerto…»

«¿Neal?» dijo Regina conteniendo un nuevo sollozo

«Él  fue el único hombre con el que fui tan tonta como para abrirle mi corazón. Mis sentimientos se marcharon con él»

«Así como yo pensaba que lo míos habían partido con Daniel…y sin embargo…»

«Nunca me permitiré tener una segunda oportunidad. Y no es forzosamente por ti que lo digo»

«…»

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos antes de que Emma retomara la palabra

«Y además…¿por qué yo?»

«¡Cómo si lo hubiera elegido! ¿Crees verdaderamente que te escogí? Tú eres la hija de Snow, te recuerdo…»

«Sí, es verdad. Pero no has contestado a la pregunta…»

«¡No sé por qué! ¡Quizás porque siempre has visto mi lado bueno, siempre la primera en defenderme, la única con Henry en haber creído en mí! ¡No sé por qué! Todo lo que sé es que…» dijo ella calmándose «…que cuando te veo mi rostro se ilumina. El simple hecho de verte sonreír o escucharte reír me hace feliz…No he escogido, Emma…y lamento habértelo dicho»

Tras decir esto, la morena se levantó, y Emma hizo lo mismo

«Lo siento Regina. Por favor, quédate…»

«No veo la razón»

«Porque Henry quería que estuvieras aquí…»

«¿Y en tu opinión por qué lo quería?»

«¿Qué? ¿Él lo sabe?»

«Por supuesto que lo sabe. Es mucho más astuto de lo que se podría pensar»

«Ah bien…» dijo ella asombrada de que su hijo se hubiera dado cuenta antes que ella de lo que pasaba bajo sus narices «Y entonces…él…»

«No está en contra si es lo que quieres saber. Si no, no creo que hiciera todo lo posible por juntarnos»

«Es verdad…Regina, lo siento, de verdad»

«No tienes por qué sentirlo. Tendría que haber adivinado que mis sentimientos no eran compartidos»

Emma no respondió, pero miró a la morena que giraba el rostro en dirección a su hijo, mientras que se volvía a sentar, la rubia la imitó.

«Sabes, yo no lo soy» dijo la morena

«¿Qué?»

«Lesbiana»

«Ohh, heu…»

«Tuve algunas aventuras en el pasado, pero nada sentimental. Digamos que era más divertimento que otra cosa…»

«Ah..»

«Es solo que…contigo…es diferente»

«¿Seré la excepción que confirma la regla?» preguntó con una sonrisa queriendo suavizar la atmosfera

«No te burles de mí, por favor. Ya me siento bastante idiota»

«Yo…no me burlaba»

«…»

Observaron las dos a su hijo en silencio. Regina se maldecía por haberse descubierto y Emma se sentía incomoda como nunca antes.

«¿Qué puedo hacer?» preguntó Emma con un tono dulce

«Nada. Tú no puedes hacer nada»

«¡He hecho unas super fotos!» dijo Henry desde lo lejos, mientras se acercaba a ellas

«Bien, cariño…¿me las enseñas?»

«¿Podemos ir a GRanny’s a tomar una chocolate caliente y os las enseño? Hace frio…

«Sí, por qué no» dijo Emma sonriendo a su hijo, pero este percibió  el ambiente que reinaba entre las dos mujeres.

«¿Mamá?» se dirigió a la morena

«Sí, vamos  a hacer eso…» dijo ella sonriendo a medias, mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban con desprenderse.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron y juntas tomaron el camino hasta el coche para dirigirse hasta Granny’s.

 

Durante el camino,  el silencio era pesado. Regina se sentía terriblemente mal y no deseaba sino una cosa, volver a su casa para esconder su tristeza.

Emma se sentía terriblemente triste por Regina. Era verdad que su relación con la morena había cambiado por entero, y que ahora mismo sentía  cierto cariño por ella. Pero ¿era amor? No. Ella estaba convencida de eso.

Henry miraba simultáneamente a sus dos madres. Sabía que algo había pasado. Y en seguida adivinó que su madre adoptiva había tenido que dar el gran salto desvelándole a Emma sus sentimientos, pero que en vistas de las circunstancias, esta la había rechazado.

Sin embargo, Henry estaba seguro. Emma amaba a Regina. Y si hoy su madre biológica decía lo contrario, o pensaba lo contrario, él se prometió que haría lo que fuera para abrirle los ojos.

Regina merecía su final feliz, así como Emma. Y solo lo obtendrían una vez reunidas.

 

Al llegar al restaurante, tomaron la misma mesa que la vez anterior, y Ruby llegó rápido a tomarles la comanda.

Regina no pidió sino un café, Emma y Henry un chocolate caliente a la canela con donuts.

Desde su cocina, Granny,  a través de la ventanilla de la puerta, pudo verlos y comprendió inmediatamente la situación. Sintió pena al ver la mirada triste de Regina y hubiera querido salir para consolarla, pero sabía que no era lo que había que hacer. Al menos, no con Regina.

Después de comer, Regina, poniendo como excusa que tenía papeleo que acabar, los dejó después de haber pagado su café.

Una vez que dejo el establecimiento, Henry miro sospechosamente a su madre rubia.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Por qué le has mentido?»

«Yo no le he mentido…y además ¿por qué dices que le he mentido?»

«Porque sé que le has dicho que no la amas. Pero sé que es mentira»

«Henry, por favor…sé que eres un chico inteligente, pero francamente no es el momento…»

«¡Nunca será el momento! ¡Vete, alcánzala, discúlpate y dile que te equivocaste!»

«Eh, eh, eh, baja el tono, no estamos solos, te recuerdo…y además te repito que no le he mentido. Aprecio enormemente a tu madre, pero no es amor»

«¡Pero eso es lo que tú te crees,  pero te equivocas!»

«¿Y si eres tú el que se equivoca? ¿Eh?»

«No. Yo sé diferenciar el amor de la amistad. Visiblemente no es tu caso…»

«Háblame con otro tono, por favor, aunque no te haya criado, sigo siento tu madre»

«Que en este momento es la persona que hace llorar a mi otra madre»

«Henry…»

«¡No, está bien! ¡Tú no quieres abrir los ojos! En ese caso, llévame con mi madre, no quiero dejarla sola»

«¿Hablas en serio?»

«Sí. Debe estar triste, me niego a que se quede sola en la casa. ¿No sabes lo que ha sido para ella decirte la verdad? Francamente, la conoces tan bien como yo ahora, sabes que ella no es de las que se abren a la gente, ¿crees que eres algo pasajero y que ella rápidamente va a pasar a otra cosa?»

«Yo no he dicho eso…»

«Entonces piensa…yo estoy seguro de que estáis hechas la una para la otra. Que tú eres su Amor Verdadero y que ella es el tuyo… si no, ¿por qué el destino haría todo para uniros? Una maldición que la atrapa durante 28 años, reduciendo de esa manera la cuestión de vuestras edades. Segundo, de todas las familias en las que pude haber caído, tuvo que ser ella quien me adoptara. Tercero, antes de cambiar, intentó varias veces deshacerse de ti y sin embargo, tú siempre la has defendido con uñas y dientes frente a todo el mundo. Y finalmente, podrás decir lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro que hoy no podrías pasar de ella»

«¿Qué sabes tú…»

«Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si ella decide marcharse de aquí, como al Bosque Encantado, por ejemplo, estoy seguro de que  la echarías de menos, ¿no es verdad?»

La rubia no dijo nada y asimiló todo lo que su hijo le acababa de decir. Reflexionó tal y como él le había dicho y llegó  a una conclusión.

«Por lo que respecta a nuestras edades y tu adopción no son más que coincidencias»

«¡Claro, por supuesto! Bien, ¿me llevas o me voy caminando?»

«Te llevo…»

Se levantaron, Emma pagó la cuenta, y se dirigieron al coche de la rubia.

Una vez en la mansión, Emma estacionó su coche en la entrada, quitó el contacto y se giró hacia su hijo

«¿Te vengo a buscar a la noche?»

«Ven cuando hayas abierto los ojos…» dijo él abriendo la puerta del vehículo

«Hey, no, ¡espera!» dijo ella atrapándola por la muñeca «Henry, yo no puedo hacer nada, lo siento por tu madre, de verdad, no me divierte verla en ese estado»

«¿Y por qué según tú?»

«Henry, por favor…»

«No. Nada de por favor. No te das cuenta de lo que representas para ella y ella para ti. Cuando lo comprendas, ven, estaremos aquí»

«¿Y qué le digo a tus abuelos mientras tanto? Deberías estar en casa esta semana…»

«Solo diles que los dos estamos enfermos y que me quedo aquí para no contaminaros»

Tras decir eso, abandonó el  coche y se dirigió a su casa sin una última mirada a su madre.

 

«¿Mamá?» gritó una vez dentro y la puerta cerrada

«¿Henry?» escuchó a lo lejos

Adivinó que su madre tendría que estar en el  salón, y hacia allí se dirigió.

Cuando entró en la estancia, lo que vio le rompió el corazón, su madre tenía las mejillas y los ojos rojos de haber llorado, su maquillaje se había corrido y con un pañuelo enjugaba sus lágrimas, mientras que otros se esparcían por el sofá, a su lado.

Él avanzó hacia su madre y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella lo estrechó contra ella y estalló en llanto

«Lo siento mamá…pero es porque no está todavía preparada…»

Regina lloró aún más y él sintió también cómo las lágrimas se le escapaban.

Permanecieron así algunos minutos antes de que ella relajara su agarre para retroceder y sonarse, mientras que su hijo se sentaba sobre un puf que había acercado para estar cara a cara.

«Pero…pero ¿qué haces aquí?»

«Le he dicho a Emma que quería volver. No quería dejarte sola»

Regina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a llorar.

«Me siento tan idiota, Henry, si tú supieras…»

«Lo sé mamá, pero no deberías… Es Emma la que debería sentirse así. Es ella quien no ha comprendido nada. Pero yo sé que acabará por cambiar de opinión, créeme. Ella volverá. Solo hay que darle algo de tiempo para que se dé cuenta de que estáis hechas para estar juntas»

 


	7. Primer paso

 

Los días pasaron y en este momento se contabilizaban cuatro. Snow y David empezaba a reclamar a su nieto, pero Emma seguía manteniendo que Henry y Regina estaban aún enfermos, pero que su estado estaba mejorando.

Durante esos cuatro días, Emma no había dormido mucho. Moviéndose  de un lado a otro de su cama, ella pensaba en las palabras de Henry que pasaban en bucle por su cabeza así como la declaración de Regina.

Fue en la mañana del cuarto día, y sin haber tenido noticias de su hijo ni de la bella morena que Emma se decidió a ir a la mansión Mills.

Cuando llegó al lugar, golpeó suavemente a la puerta de madera maciza y algunos minutos más tarde, una pequeña cabeza morena abrió.

«Hola, chico…»

«Mamá» dijo él con un tono demasiado formal.

«¿Cómo está tu madre?»

«Ella podría estar mejor, pero bueno, eso ya lo sabes»

«Escucha Henry, realmente lo siento si actué mal, pero una vez más…no veo qué podría haber hecho o dicho…»

«Si tú lo dices…»

«Te…echo de menos, Henry»

«Yo también a ti. Pero ella me necesita. No quiero dejarla sola»

«Lo sé, pero…me preguntaba si esta noche te apetecería venir a dormir a casa. Tus abuelos no dejan de preguntar por ti…»

«Lo sé…»

El niño pareció reflexionar algunos segundos, después su rostro mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

«De acuerdo, esta noche iré a casa»

«¿De verdad?»

«Pero con una condición»

«¿Cuál?»

«Quiero pasar la noche con ellos y dormir en casa si tú, a cambio,  pasas la noche con mi madre»

«¡Qué!»

«Sí. Concédele una noche. Solo una noche»

«No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, Henry…»

«Por favor»

«Henry…»

«¿Todavía lo sientes?»

«¿Qué?»

«Por mi madre, ¿aún lo sientes?»

«Sí»

«Entonces acepta. Y acepta el hecho de que si lo sientes es porque hay una buena razón»

Emma inspiró profundamente, cerró brevemente los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza

«Bien, de acuerdo por esta noche. Yo…»

«¡No, deja! ¡No hagas nada! ¡Mi madre te llamará!»

«Heu, de acuerdo…»

«Sea cual sea la hora o el sitio, no te retrases, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Ok…»

El muchacho estrechó rápidamente a su madre biológica entre sus brazos, le sonrió y retrocedió para cerrar la puerta.

Emma aún desorientada por lo que acababa de pasar, volvió, completamente avergonzada, hacia su coche y se dirigió a la comisaria.

Henry regresó al pequeño salón donde se encontraba su madre, observando a la rubia alejarse.

«Está  bien, ella ha aceptado» dijo él todo orgulloso. «La Operación True Love puede comenzar!»

Granny, que había pasado todos los días para apoyar a la morena, se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones y sonreía al muchacho, mientras que Regina miraba aún por la ventana, con el corazón acelerado. Echaba tanto de menos a Emma.

 

**FLASBACK**

«Buenos días Henry» dijo Granny con un plato en las manos. «Te he traído algunos bollos. ¿Está tu madre levantada?»

«Sí. Entre, ella está en la cocina»

Se echó a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer mayor, a continuación cerró la puerta, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la morena.

«Buenos días Regina…» dijo dejando el plato sobre la superficie de trabajo, mientras que Regina se levantaba y se acercaba para darle un beso.

Granny estrechó a su amiga cuando vio que esta no había dormido mucho esa noche. Las ojeras bajo los ojos atestiguaban su falta de sueño y la tristeza que la embargaba.

«¿Alguna noticia de Emma?» preguntó Granny una vez que los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la barra

«No…» respondió Regina, con los ojos en el vacío, conteniendo las lágrimas.

«Volverá» dijo Henry

«Solo para venir a buscarte…»

«Y bien, en esa caso, yo no le voy a facilitar la tarea…»

«¿Qué tienes en la cabeza…?» pregunto la morena con un tono temeroso

«Bien, todo lo que necesitamos es que ella pase un momento contigo a solas. Que se dé cuenta de que necesita estar contigo, porque ella también te ama. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?» dijo él mirando sucesivamente a las dos mujeres.

«Hum, hum…» dijeron las dos a la vez

«Pues cuando venga, seguramente me dirá que mis abuelos me echan de menos…yo le diré que yo regresaré con la condición de que pase la noche contigo…»

«Se negará…»

«Pero no, mamá…»

«Vale, en ese caso, ella aceptará, pero sin tener realmente ganas…y yo no quiero eso»

«Pero es porque ella no se da cuenta de lo que sois la una para la otra…»

«¿Y si…» intervino Granny «Y si el encuentro es en mi restaurante…? Es un lugar que Emma conoce bien y le gusta frecuentar, estaréis más cómodas y me las ingeniaré para que no haya mucha gente y estéis mejor…»

«No…debe ser un día normal. Si Emma piensa que se trata de una cita… amorosa…se va a sentir mal. Prefiero que todo sea normal. Que haya  gente, los platos habituales, nada de velas…¿entiende? Y si esa noche trascurre bien, la invitaré a salir a algún otro lado para una cita…»

«¡Hecho! ¡Mamá al ataque!»

Regina sonrió a su hijo, y después a Granny que pasó un brazo por su espalda para acariciarla afectuosamente. Las cosas estaban cambiando, volvía la esperanza.

Se pusieron a degustar las pastas que Granny había traído, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Henry fue a mirar discretamente por la ventana y vio el escarabajo amarillo de Emma a lo lejos.

«¡Es ella!» dijo Henry

Entonces, ellas se dirigieron al pequeño salón, mientras que Henry fue a abrir a su madre

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

«Bien, ahora, ¡tienes que llamarla!» dijo a su madre

«No, es demasiado pronto… Emma acaba apenas de marcharse. Tu madre la llamará sobre el mediodía, ¿de cuerdo?»

«Sí, ¡tiene razón!»

«Mientras tanto Regina, quiero que descanses, toma un buen baño relajante, es absolutamente necesario que esta noche estés hermosa. Si Emma ve esas ojeras bajo tus ojos, se va a culpar durante toda la noche y eso os estropearía la velada»

«Muy bien…»

«En cuanto a ti, Henry, cuento contigo para que ayudes a tu madre a destensarse y para que le mimes mucho, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡Cuente con ello!»

«Entonces os dejo, hasta esta noche, ¿a las 20:00?»

«Entendido, hasta esta noche Granny y gracias por todo»

«Es una placer. ¡Hasta esta noche!»

 

Una hora más tarde, Henry que no había visto a su madre desde que Granny se hubo marchado, decidió subir a la habitación para comprobar que ella estaba bien.

«¿Mamá?» llamó tocando ligeramente a la puerta

Entró y vio que Regina estaba en su vestidor revolviéndolo todo. Nunca había visto tantos vestidos de su madre por el suelo.

«¿Mamá?»

«¡Henry!» exclamó ella sorprendida, con una mano en el corazón «No te había oído…»

«He tocado…»

«No pasa nada, soy yo…yo…yo…¡NO TENGO NADA QUE PONERME!» dijo enervándose y volviendo a la búsqueda de la ropa ideal para su “cita” con Emma.

«Cálmate Mamá…»

«Henry, no comprendes, no tengo nada para esta noche»

El muchacho miró la tonga de ropa desparramada por el suelo y después miró a su madre con una mirada dubitativa

«¡Pero si tienes un motón de ropa!»

«¡Pero nada adecuado para esta noche! Necesito un vestido que…»

Ella se calló en su explicación, dándose cuenta de que las palabras que iba a utilizar no eran las adecuadas para que él las escuchara

«¿Un vestido que…?»

«Que sea lo suficientemente….especial para Emma…»

«En ese caso, solo hay que ir a comprar uno…»

«¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos!»

Se levantó de un saltó, cogió a su hijo y bajaron las escaleras, cogió su bolso, y dejaron la casa para dirigirse hacia la berlina negra.

Una vez en la tienda de ropa del pueblo, Regina se probó todos los vestidos que encontraba. Durante más de una hora, se probó tal cantidad que Henry había dejado hace tiempo de contarlos.

Sentado en pequeño puf delante del probador, la veía entrar, y salir algunos segundos más tarde, se probaba los vestidos, le pedía su opinión, se miraba en el espejo, y juzgaba que no era el adecuado para volver a empezar.

Hasta que dio con EL correcto. Un vestido corte palabra de honor que se amoldaba a sus magníficas formas y que llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejando sus hombros desnudos, así como una vista magnífica de sus perfectas piernas. Era de color claro que contrastaba con su piel tostada.

Cuando Regina se miró en el espejo, pensó que ese vestido era perfecto para su cita. No era vulgar, sin parecer tampoco mojigato, ni le daba tampoco una apariencia muy estricta, pero metía en valor sus encantos. Si a Emma no se le caía la baba con ella, ¡no se llamaba más Regina Mills!

«¿Qué te parece?» preguntó a su hijo, captando su atención una vez más.

«Estás magnífica mamá, como con todos los otros que te has probado…»

«¿Crees que le gustará a Emma?»

«Estoy seguro» dijo con una sonrisa tierna que agranda de felicidad el corazón de su madre.

«Entonces, ¡adjudicado!»

Pasaron rápidamente a la caja, y se dirigieron después al coche.

«¡Ahora me hacen falta  unos zapatos que vayan  con el vestido!» dijo ella mientras metía la llave en el contacto

«¡Ah, no, eh!»

Regina se echó a reñir, y después habló

«Por fortuna, tengo lo que necesito en casa…»

«Ouffff…porque no me veía esperando otra hora hasta que encontraras los adecuados…»

Regina se rio una vez más, mientras enfilaban el camino para volver a casa.

«Bien, ahora, ve a tomar un baño. Granny ha dicho que debías relajarte…»

«¡A la orden jefe!» dijo ella haciendo el saludo militar, y a continuación subió a su habitación.

30 minutos más tarde, bajó, completamente relajada, y Henry mientras tanto jugaba a la consola.

«¿Puedo ayudarte con la comida?» preguntó sin separar los ojos de la pantalla.

«Si quieres…» respondió ella con una sonrisa, feliz de que su hijo se lo pidiera

Entonces paró su juego y se unió a su madre en la cocina.

 

Dos horas más tarde, al comienzo de la tarde, Regina y Henry se encontraban en el salón, sentados en uno de los sofás. Regina miraba el teléfono fijo, que se encontraba en la mesa baja, mientras que Henry miraba a su madre.

«Va, venga mamá»

«Pero, ¿qué le digo?» preguntó mirando al vacío

«¿Quieres que lo haga yo?»

«No. Tengo que hacerlo yo»

«Técnicamente, tendría que ser ella, ya que ella…»

«Henry…»

«Sí, tienes razón, nos alejamos del tema, venga, llámala…»

Regina cogió el teléfono en sus manos, inspiró profundamente una bocanada de oxígeno, tecleó el número de comisaria, y se levantó para ponerse a caminar nerviosamente mientras que los tonos resonaban en su oído.

«Swan» dijo una voz dulce al otro lado del teléfono

«Emma, soy…Regina»

«Oh…yo…¿qué puedo hacer por usted?»

«Henry me ha dado a entender que le ha hecho chantaje esta mañana…»

«Sí…muy astuto, no se puede decir lo contrario»

«Es verdad…hmmm, siento mucho que le haya propuesto tal acuerdo para…»

«¡No! Él tiene razón, es válido. Y acepto»

«¿Usted qué?»

«Bien, quiero mantener mi parte del trato. Entonces, ¿dónde quiere que nos encontremos?»

«Hmmmm, no está obligada, lo sabe, no querría que…»

«Lo quiero. ¿Entonces?»

«¿En Granny, digamos que a las 20:00? Dejaré a Henry en casa de sus padres y la recogeré ahí, esté preparada»

«Muy bien, lo estaré»

«Perfecto…»

«Lo siento, tengo que dejarle, el deber me llama»

«Sí, por supuesto. Hasta esta noche, de todos modos…»

«Hasta esta noche»

Y Regina colgó. La sonrisa en los labios.

«Ves…no era tan complicado…» dijo su hijo con un gesto sarcástico en el rostro

«Sí…»dijo ella aún en su nube.

 

Alrededor de las 19:45, Regina bajó las escaleras para unirse a su hijo en el hall y este estaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios al ver a su madre.

«Ese vestido te queda de verdad muy bien mamá, ¡estás magnífica!»

«Gracias, corazón…» dijo ella tiernamente acariciándole el rostro

«Bien, ¿vamos? No quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa…»

«Sí, vamos»

Algunos minutos más tarde, Henry y Regina habían llegado delante del  loft Charming y Henry estrechó a su madre en sus brazos muy fuerte, un poco como si quisiera darle todo su valor para esa cita.

«Buena suerte esta noche mamá…te llamaré mañana»

«No te preocupes. Ve, pasa también tú una buena noche y dales un beso a tus abuelos de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¿En serio?»

«Les agradará…»

«¡Tienes razón! Mira, ahí está  Emma…» dijo levantando discretamente la barbilla.

La morena giró su cabeza y vio a la rubia acercarse a su coche. Regina no se decepcionó ante el vestido negro que llevaba Emma, que le daba a la vez una apariencia chic,  pero discreta.

Salieron del coche cuando Emma no se encontraba a más de una metro de ellos.

«Buenas noches a los  dos…» dijo ella una vez que los dos morenos hubieron salido de la berlina.

«¡Buenas noches, ma!»

«Buenas noches Emma»

Henry dio una abrazo a la morena e hizo lo mismo con Emma

«Bien, ¡buena velada!» dijo antes de atravesar la  puerta que conducía al apartamento de los Charming.

«Adiós cariño…»

«Pórtate bien con tus abuelos…»

«¡Prometido!»

Y el muchacho desapareció, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

«Está muy guapa Emma…»

«Sí, pero a su lado…» dijo ella desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

«Supongo que sus padres no conocen la verdadera razón de este…arreglo, ¿verdad?»

«Hmmm…no exactamente. Les he dicho que íbamos a comer juntas esta noche y que Henry la pasaría con ellos, pero no he entrado en detalles…Por fortuna, sus cerebros se pararon en “Henry la pasará con vosotros”»

«Ya veo…» dijo Regina riendo ligeramente

La incomodidad estaba bien presente. Regina se echaba la culpa por haber confabulado  con su hijo para ver a la rubia esa noche, pero después de lo que Emma le había hecho, tenía el derecho…

En cuanto a Emma, se culpaba de haber herido a Regina. Sabía que Henry esperaba mucho de esa noche y lo mismo pasará con la morena.

«Sabe…lamento mucho lo que dije y…» comenzó Emma

«¿Si comenzamos de cero? No quiero que nos pasemos toda la noche sin atrevernos a miraros por el hecho de culpabilizarnos… »

«¿Usted se culpa? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Hmmm, bien. Me deje llevar con usted. No es que lo lamente, porque le mentiría, pero me gustaría una verdadera oportunidad. Pero más tarde…por ahora, me gustaría solo ir a cenar…con una amiga»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Así que puede respirar tranquila. No intentaré nada esta noche si es eso lo que se pegunta»

«Muy bien. Hagamos eso» dijo ella con una sonrisa que Regina le devuelve

«En ese caso, se lo ruego, Miss Swan, suba» dijo ella señalándole el coche con una mano

La rubia se puso en marcha y se fue a sentar en el lado del pasajero, mientras que Regina retoma su sitio detrás del volante

«¿Comenzar desde cero implica también el tuteo o bien…?»

«Lo implica»

«Ah, tanto mejor» respondió Emma suspirando de alivio

Al llegar a Granny, entraron calmadamente esperando no llamar demasiado la atención de los curiosos que se encontraban allí, pero por fortuna, el restaurante estaba más bien en calma. Lo que tranquilizó un poco a las dos mujeres.

Tomaron una mesa a la izquierda, al final del restaurante y se sentaron. Emma estaba pegada a la pared, mientras que Regina daba la espalda al resto de los clientes, y veía  a Granny en la cocina que le lanzaba una sonrisa.

Ruby llegó rápidamente a su mesa para tomar el pedido, marchándose rápidamente detrás del mostrador.

«Entonces…¿De qué quieres hablar?» preguntó amablemente Emma

«Bueno…no sé mucho…¿cómo están tus padres?»

«Vaya, ¡para que me pidas noticias de ellos, es que no sabes de verdad de qué podríamos hablar!» dijo Ema con una sonrisa divertida

«No, es falso…» mintió Regina, pero cuando Emma arqueó una ceja, ella sonrió «Está bien, es verdad…pero habrá que comenzar por algun lugar, ¿no? Y además mi relación con tus padres ha cambiado…»

«Sí…está bien. Ellos están buscando aún una casa para que cada uno  pueda tener su confort personal, pero…no sé…me digo que yo podría encontrar algo para Henry y para mí…pero el mercado inmobiliario no es demasiado grande por aquí…»

«¿Y les has comentado algo?»

«Todavía no…pero quiero hacerlo. Después de todo, tengo cerca de 30 años, he hecho mi vida sola hasta ahora. Y aunque estoy feliz de haberlos encontrado y formar una familia con ellos, pienso que he pasado la edad. Que ahora soy una adulta y también una madre, así que…»

«Comprendo»

«Sus bebidas, señoras…» dijo Ruby dejando sus vasos respectivos delante de ellas

«Gracias Rub»

«Gracias Ruby» dijo calmadamente Regina, lo que hizo sonreír divertida a Ruby

«De nada, el resto no tardará»

«Ok, gracias»

La camarera se fue y las dos mujeres tomaron sus vasos

«¡Salud!» dijo Emma levantando su vaso

«Salud…» respondió Regina chocando su vaso con el de Emma

Bebieron un trago y depositaron el  vaso en la mesa preguntándose qué decir

«Las elecciones para el puesto de alcalde comenzarán pronto…¿vas a presentarte?»

«Bueno…te confieso que ya lo había pensado. Echo de menos dirigir este pueblo. No veo que haya nada malo, por supuesto…pero realmente me gustaba. Conozco este pueblo por haberlo fundado. Conozco perfectamente su funcionamiento. De todas maneras, eso era parte de mis atribuciones cuando lancé la maldición…

«Estoy segura que eres la más apta para hacerlo»

«Pero no creo que lo ciudadanos de Storybrooke me reelijan…»

«¿Y por qué no?»

«Quizás porque soy yo la que los trajo hasta aquí…»

«¿Y? Estoy segura de que muchos de ellos prefieren sus vidas de aquí más que las de ahí abajo…Y los que digan lo contrario, mienten…»

Regina esbozó una ligera sonrisa cerrando brevemente sus ojos, mientras que Ruby se acercaba con sus platos.

«No, pero es verdad» Insistió la rubia «Ruby, por ejemplo»

«¿Yo qué?» dijo la camarera

«¿Tú prefieres estar aquí o en el Bosque Encantado?»

«¡Aquí! ¡Aunque deba trabajar todos los días, al menos estoy caliente durante el invierno!»

«¡Lo ves!» dijo Emma a Regina

«Sí, pero no es eso lo que jugará a mi favor…»

«¿De qué habláis?»

«De las elecciones para alcalde» dijo Emma sin desviar la mirada de la madre de su hijo

«Ohhhh…¡si se presenta, yo votaré por usted!»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó Regina asombrada

«¡Sí! Ya no es la que era, ha cambiado. Y además usted dirigía este pueblo con gran maestría.

«Gracias…»

«De nada.  Bien, buen apetito»

«¡Gracias!» dijeron a la vez cuando la loba se marchaba para atender a otros clientes

Ellas iban a comenzar a comer cuando Emma quiso seguir hablando.

«Sabes…lo siento mucho por lo que te dije el otro día…»

«Emma…hemos dicho que no hablaríamos de ello esta noche…»

«Lo sé, pero…quería que lo supieras…no tengo por costumbre que…que una mujer me aborde, al menos sin que sea de noche y con una tasa de alcohol bastante alta en mi organismo…»

«Ya veo…Sabes, yo tampoco tengo por costumbre “abordar” a las mujeres como tú dices…eres la primera. Y me doy cuenta de que no fue la manera en la que debí tratar el tema»

«Pero, incluso así…tenía que haber reflexionado antes de responderte…»

«¿Ah? ¿Y por qué?»

«Porque hay maneras más suaves de decirlo…»

Al escuchar esas palabras, las esperanzas de Regina se desvanecieron, y sintió una lágrima aparecer en su ojo izquierdo.

«Y además, si hay que decir la verdad…no fui lo suficientemente honesta contigo…»

Regina se quedó con la boca abierta preguntándose si acababa de soñar lo que Emma había dicho, pero la rubia continuó

«Soy muy consciente de que nuestra relación ha cambiado. Que ha evolucionado. Pensaba hasta ahora que se debía a que nos estábamos haciendo amigas cuando  nunca lo hubiera creído posible»

«Ah…»

«Estos últimos días…no he hecho más que reflexionar sobre todo lo que tú y Henry me habéis dicho y…tengo que admitir que…»

«¡Buenas noches, señoras!» dijo Hook apareciendo al lado de su mesa

Regina lanzó una negra mirada al pirata por haber interrumpido su conversación cuando Emma se disponía a confesarle lo que ella estaba esperando desde hace semanas.

«Killian»

«M. Jones…»

«Estáis magníficas, esta noche, ¿una ocasión especial?»

«¿Y qué le importa?» dijo Regina con una voz visiblemente enfadada

«Hmmm…era solo por conversar…¿puedo unirme a vosotras?»

Y cuando Regina iba a replicar, Emma intervino

«Killian, esta noche no. En otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Ah, heu…de acuerdo. Que pasen una buena velada. De todas maneras, Emma, nos vemos en el Rabbit Hole como siempre, ¿no? Hasta más tarde» le dijo a Emma antes de girarse hacia la morena para hacerle una ligera reverencia «Su majestad»

Regina echaba chispas, ya no era que no soportara al pirata con la línea de  los ojos pintada, sino que a él no le importaba haberla  interrumpido en un momento crucial en su relación con Emma, y además hay que añadir  el hecho de que quería juntarse con Emma y de que esta acabaría la noche con él…

«¿Regina? ¿Regina?» dijo varias veces Emma para sacar a la morena de sus pensamientos

«Oh, perdón, ¿decías?» se repuso Regina moviendo ligeramente la cabeza

«¿Va todo bien?»

«En realidad no…Discúlpame un momento»

La morena se limpió con la servilleta la comisura de los labios, se levantó para desaparecer en los servicios. Emma entendió su malestar. En el momento en que Emma se disponía a hacerle una confesión, Hook interrumpió su conversación…

Se decidió ir a buscarla.

«¿Regina?» preguntó al llegar  al servicio de mujeres. Se paró delante de una de las dos puertas que separan los retretes del resto y golpeó en la que estaba cerrada. «Regina, sal por favor…siento que nos haya interrumpido, de verdad»

Entonces la morena salió, enjugando rápidamente sus lágrimas y sin mirar a la rubia, se encaminó hacia los lavabos para limpiarse un poco el rostro.

«¿Regina?»

«Emma, no vamos  a hablar de él, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes lo que siento por ti y sabemos muy bien lo que él siente por ti. En cambio, ni él ni yo sabemos lo que tú sientes» contestó ella girándose hacia ella «Hace un momento decías que admitías algo, ¿de qué se trataba?»

«Que hay algo entre tú y yo»

Regina se quedó callada, la boca entreabierta, sin saber qué decir

«No sé lo que es. ¿Acaso una atracción o algo más? No los sé…»

Regina no se movía. Lo que Emma le acababa de decir valía todo el oro del mundo, porque aunque Emma aún no admitía que la amaba, al menos le había confiado que se sentía atraída.

«Regina, di algo, por favor…» dijo Emma desviando la mirada, sintiéndose de repente fuera de lugar.

Cuando volvió a dirigir el rostro hacia Regina, sintió una presión sobre sus labios. Regina la besaba. Regina pasaba una mano por su mejilla, mientras que Emma no sabía dónde meterse. Simplemente, cerró los ojos y disfrutó el contacto.

El beso es casto, sin embargo para Regina era un fuego artificial. Emma no sabía demasiado qué pensar, pero una cosa era segura, estaba lejos de ser desagradable.

Se separaron abriendo cada una los ojos para cuestionarse con la mirada. Esa sensación nueva dio a Regina deseos de recomenzar, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, da un paso hacia atrás colocándose el cabello

«Hmmm, ¿y si…vamos a acabar de cenar?»

«Heu, sí, de acuerdo…» respondió Emma aún completamente turbada

Salieron de los servicios, las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, para volver a su mesa.

Durante el resto de la cena, no dijeron ni una palabra. Después de comer, pagaron cada una su parte, aunque Regina había insistido en ser ella y solo ella la que pagara, pero Emma había rechazado amablemente.

El camino de regreso fue también en completo silencio. Cuando Regina paró el coche delante del apartamento de los Charming, apagó el motor, inspiró profundamente y se giró hacia Emma

«Emma, yo…lo siento por lo de antes»

«¿Qué sientes exactamente?»

«Haberte besado. No lo lamento, nada más lejos…pero te había dicho al comienzo de la velada que no te saltaría encima y no he mantenido mi palabra…»

Emma pareció reflexionar un instante, después sonrió antes de mirar a la morena.

«No te lo echo en cara. Y a decir verdad, fue más que agradable…»

«Ah…¿ah sí?»

«Sí»

Se miraron fijamente mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban y sus respiraciones se agitaban. Sus rostros, ahora, a escasos milímetros el uno del otro, Regina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado antes de que sus labios tocaran los de Emma.

Cerrando los ojos las dos, disfrutaban simplemente del contacto. Hasta que el teléfono de Emma se puso a vibrar y a sonar.

Se separaron, sus ojos traicionando la decepción que intentaban esconder,  mientras que Emma sacaba su teléfono del bolso.

Regina pudo leer el nombre de la persona sobre la pantalla “Killian” y vio que se trataba de un mensaje.

«¿Ese analfabeto sabe utilizar un teléfono?» dijo Regina con un tono burlón

«Sí…yo le enseñé cómo»

«Ah…bien, supongo que te vas a reunir con él…Sea como sea, gracias por la velada Emma»

«No»

«¿No?»

«No, no voy a ir con él, es lo que él quiere, pero yo no tengo ganas. Quiero llegar a casa y acostarme»

«Oh…»

«Gracias a ti por la velada» dijo Emma con una sonrisa que hizo que toda la cólera que había hecho surgir el pirata con su mensaje se desvaneciera

«¿Acep…aceptarías una “cena de verdad”…conmigo?»

«¿Cómo que una cena de verdad?»

«Sin querer ofender a Granny, su restaurante no es lo que podríamos llamar romántico, así que…si me lo permites…me gustaría invitarte a otro restaurante»

«De acuerdo. Acepto»

La sonrisa de Regina iluminó su rostro y Emma se enterneció.

«Ok, entonces, ¿me avisas con la hora y el sitio?»

«Entendido»

«Buenas noches Regina»

«Buenas noches Emma»

Se sonrieron una vez más antes de que Emma saliera del vehículo y caminara hacia la entrada del edificio. Antes de desparecer, se giró hacia la morena y le sonrió tiernamente.

Regina estaba en las nubes, había pasado una velada maravillosa. Había besado a Emma, dos veces, y había conseguido una segunda cita. Todo estaba transcurriendo muy bien. Arrancó su coche, abandonó la calle, completamente sonriendo, sin darse cuenta, en un solo momento, que en la penumbra de la calle, alguien la estaba observando. A ella, pero también a Emma.

 


	8. Pequeño restaurante para dos

 

Al día siguiente, en el loft Chaming, Henry desayunaba en compañía de su madre y de sus abuelos en un ambiente de alegría y buen humor.

«Entonces, Emma, ¿tu cena con Regina anoche estuvo bien?» preguntó su madre haciendo que su hija abriera un poco de más los ojos.

«Ehh, sí, sí…muy bien» dijo ella enrojeciendo ligeramente «¿Y vosotros, vuestra velada?»

«¡Nos divertimos mucho!» respondió su padre «¿No es verdad Henry?»

«¡Sí! Gané al abuelo y a la abuela al Mario Kart…»

«Me asombras…» dijo su madre riendo

«¡Hey!» replicó la pareja con señal de indignación, lo que hizo estallar en risas a su hija y al pequeño.

«Bien, yo tengo que irme» dijo Emma levantándose de su silla. «Henry, te recojo en casa de Gold alrededor de las 14:00, ¿ok?»

«¡De acuerdo! ¡Hasta más tarde ma!»

Ella le dio un tierno beso en la frente, después se despidió de sus padres antes de dejar el apartamento.

De camino a la comisaria,  hizo una parada en  Granny’s para pedir su chocolate caliente matutino.

Sorprendentemente, se encontró con Regina que estaba charlando amigablemente con la gerente del local en la esquina de la barra, mientras que Ruby servía los pedidos a otros clientes.

«¡Hola Emma!» exclamó la loba lo suficiente fuerte para llamar la atención de su abuela y de la ex alcaldesa.

«Hey…» dijo amablemente Emma mientras que se dirigía hacia las dos mujeres que la miraban con una sonrisa en los labios. «Buenos días»

«Buenos días Emma…» dijeron las dos mujeres, y Emma se sintió un poco incómoda al comprobar que todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

«¿Un chocolate caliente como de costumbre?» preguntó Granny

«Sí, por favor…»

«En seguida…» dijo ella mientras se alejaba, dejando a Emma y a Regina a solas.

«¿Todo bien,  sheriff?»

«Sí, sí…tengo que la impresión de que la gente me mira como si tuviera algo entre los dientes, pero bien…¿y tú?»

«Todo va muy bien…» respondió la morena con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes, lo que hizo sonreír a la rubia

«Me preguntaba…¿quieres que comamos juntas? Me gustaría que…habláramos de…ayer»

«Oh, ehu…por supuesto. ¿Aquí?»

«Pensaba más en tu casa…»

«Ah…de acuerdo»

«Podemos pedir aquí y yo pasaré a recogerlo antes de ir para tu casa, ¿te parece?»

«Sí. Lo hacemos entonces así…»

«Muy bien. Entonces, hasta más tarde»

«¡Y aquí está  tu chocolate, Emma!

«Gracias Granny. Oh, ¿podrías hacerme una sándwich de pollo para este mediodía?»

«Ningún problema…»

«Gracias. Hasta luego. ¡Ciao, Ruby!» dijo cogiendo el vaso de cartón que contenía su bebida caliente antes de dejar el restaurante.

«¿Algún problema Regina?» preguntó la mujer mayor a la morena mientras que esta estaba pensativa

«No, no, en absoluto…es solo que Emma quiere tener una charla sobre lo que pasó ayer y…»

«¿Tienes miedo de que ella te diga que todo fue un error? ¿Que no se volverá a producir?»

«Sí…algo de ese estilo…»

«Comprendo. Sin embargo, pienso que si ese fuera el caso, no habría venido a hablarte cara a cara, te habría mandado un mensaje. O incluso plantarse sin avisar…tú conoces a Emma…»

«Es verdad…»

«Venga, ¡todo va a ir bien!»

«Si tú lo dices…»

Más tarde, Emma hizo lo previsto,  pasó por Granny’s para recoger su comida y la de Regina antes de dirigirse a la casa de la morena.

Una vez en la casa de la ex alcaldesa,  paró su coche del trabajo delante de la entrada de la mansión y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

«Hey…» saludó la rubia cuando Regina le abrió y la dejó pasar «Gracias»

«Sígueme. Vamos a comer en la cocina»

«Ok…»

Una vez en la cocina, Regina ya había preparado todo lo necesario para la comida y Emma le tendió la bolsa mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los altos taburetes que rodeaba la isla central de la cocina.

«Entonces, ¿de qué querías que hablásemos?» preguntó Regina sirviendo un vaso de agua a la rubia

«Bien…ayer…ya sabes…hubo…»

«¿Los besos?»

«Sí…»

«Sí, ¿y? ¿Tú…lo lamentas?» preguntó con temor la morena esperando la  respuesta

«¡No!» respondió algo precipitadamente la rubia provocando una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio a la morena «Es solo que…tengo miedo de lo que eso quiere decir…de adónde nos va a llevar…»

«Comprendo…y quiero que sepas que yo sabré ser paciente. Si deseas que vayamos despacio, a tu ritmo, no tengo nada que añadir. Al contrario, creo que sería lo mejor»

«¿De verdad? Ouffff. Tenía miedo de que te lo tomases mal y que sufrieras…»

«No, tranquilízate…pero es amable que lo hayas pensado»

Regina dejó su comida, se puso en pie y se acercó a la rubia para tomar su rostro entre sus manos

«No quiero hacerte huir.  Deseo construir y vivir algo contigo. Y a partir de ahora, no te besaré más a menos que me lo pidas, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo…»

Se sonrieron antes de que la rubia pasara sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena y de que esta posara los suyos sobre los hombros de Emma en un abrazo dulce y tierno. El rostro de Emma en el cuello de la morena.

Se quedaron así algunos segundos antes de que Emma levantara la cabeza y Regina retrocediera unos pasos.

«Sin embargo…es necesario que te diga antes que nada que yo nunca he estado con una mujer…»

«Lo sé» dijo Regina acariciándole una de las mejillas «Y una vez más te digo que iremos a tu ritmo. Y si tienes la menor pregunta, el menor temor, quiero que me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo»

«Bien, ¿y si acabamos de comer?»

«Ok…»

Regina se volvió a sentar en frente de Emma sonriendo antes de volver a degustar su ensalada.

«¿Cómo pasó la tarde Henry?» preguntó Regina para cambiar de tema y de esa manera intentar relajar a la rubia

«Aparentemente se divirtió»

«Bien»

El teléfono de Emma sonó y tuvo que responder porque la llamada era de la oficina

«Swan»

«…»

«Ok. Llego en 5 minutos»

Colgó y volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta antes de levantarse.

«Lo siento, pero ha habido un accidente de coche y uno de los coches ha terminado empotrado en el supermercado…»

«Ningún problema, comprendo…»

«¿Hasta más tarde?»

«Sí…» dijo Regina mientras Emma se disponía a salir de la cocina

«Toma tu sándwich y ten cuidado en la carretera…»

«No te preocupes, todo irá bien…»

Regina acompañó a la rubia hasta la puerta y la abrió para dejarla salir.

«Bueno…te dejo…» dijo Emma antes de abrazar una vez más a Regina, lo que llenó de felicidad a esta última.

«Adiós Emma…»

«Bye…»

Se separaron una vez más y se sonrieron antes de que Emma se diera la vuelta para caminar hacia su coche.

Y a lo lejos, alguien las observaba, otra vez, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

 

Los días pasaron y parecían juntarse. Henry había pasado tres días en casa de su madre biológica antes de volver  a casa de Regina, para alegría de esta, y la calma reinaba aún en Storybrooke.

La relación entre Emma y Regina no había avanzado más, pero las dos mujeres pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntas. Comían casi todos los días juntas charlando de eso y de lo otro para gran alegría de su hijo, que las veía acercarse lentamente, pero con seguridad, y para alegría también de Regina cuyo corazón bombeaba de felicidad cada vez que se encontraba cerca de la rubia y que esta la tomaba en sus brazos.

Emma vivía las cosas sin reflexionar demasiado. Prefiere no comprender lo que estaba pasando con Regina, pero sabía una cosa, y era que eso la hacía feliz, y no tenía ninguna intensión de parar.

«¿Emma?» dijo Regina mientras comían una vez más juntas en la cocina, pero ahora, sentadas una al lado de la otra, separadas por la esquina de la mesa.

«¿Hm?» dijo la interesada que abandonó su informe para mirar  a la morena

«¿Qué haces esta noche?»

«Ehu…¿ceno aquí, no? Es miércoles…»

«¿Y si en lugar de eso, salimos tú y yo?»

«¿Y Henry? Si lo dejo otra vez con mis padres para salir contigo, van a acabar por hacer preguntas, ya sabes…y no estoy preparada aún para enfrentarme a ellas…»

«Lo sé…y comprendo…pero le podría preguntar a Granny si se puede quedar con él…»

«¿Granny?»

«Sí, digamos…digamos que ella está al corriente…»

«¿De nosotras? ¿Hablas en serio y no me los habías dicho? Mierda, Regina, pensaba que solo Henry estaba al corriente…»

«Ella lo supo por ella misma…no tuve que decirle nada»

«¿Desde cuándo sabes tú que ella conoce lo nuestro?»

«Digamos que ella lo sabe incluso antes de que tú misma lo supieras…»

«Esto me da dolor de cabeza…»

«¿Quieres que yo…»

«¡No! Estaré bien…»

Regina, que había levantado las manos para apoyarlas a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia, echó para atrás las manos y bajó la cabeza

«Perdóname Regina…no quería herirte…y siento haber reaccionado así…es solo que…»

«¿Tienes miedo?»

«Un poco, sí…¿imagina que no es la única en haberse dado cuenta?»

«Comprendo…¿quieres que dejemos de vernos por algún tiempo?»

«¡No! Es solo que…vamos a tener que ser más discretas aún…»

«Entonces, ¿es no por el restaurante?»

«Bueno…siempre podemos salir de los límites del pueblo…creo recordar que me dijiste que eso no afectaría a tu memoria…»

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la morena mientras que Emma se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y comenzaba a ponerse roja.

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma al ver que la morena no dejaba de sonreír

«Me gusta verte sonrojarte»

«Ah…sí…bueno, voy a tener que irme, mi padre no va a retrasarse en su turno de guardia…»

«Muy bien. Entones, ¿hasta esta tarde?»

«De acuerdo»

«Estate aquí a las 18:30 en punto»

«Ok, hasta esta tarde» dijo la rubia antes de abrazar a Regina y marcharse de la casa.

 

Por la tarde, Emma llegó a tiempo, lo que satisface a la morena, que la dejó entrar encantada.

«Lo siento por la ropa informal, pero preferí salir de casa de mis padres así…»

«No te excuses, lo entiendo. Y además, con esa ropa estas magnífica…»  confesó Regina con una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer de nuevo a la rubia «Voy  a por mi bolso y podremos irnos»

«Ok…»

«¡Hola ma!» aclamó Henry mientras se acercaba a abrazarla

«Hola, chico…¿todo bien?»

«Super bien, ¿y tú?»

«Un poco estresada, pero bien…»

«Ves cómo yo tenía razón…¡Mamá y tú estáis hechas para estar juntas!»

«Tiene razón…» dijo una voz a lo lejos

«Buenas tardes Granny» dijo Emma un poco incómoda

«¡Voilà! Podemos irnos» dijo Regina volviendo a entrar en el hall. «Henry, pórtate bien con Granny»

«¡Prometido!»

«Pasadlo bien,  chicas» dijo la mayor de las mujeres sonriendo.

«Gracias, ustedes también…» dijo Emma antes de precipitarse hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por Regina.

Una vez en la berlina negra de la morena, Emma se relajó un poco.

«¿Todo va bien Emma?»

«¿Eh? Oh, sí, no te preocupes…es solo que se me hace raro…»

«¿El qué?»

«Que Granny cuide a Henry para que tú y yo podamos salir…»

«Confieso que no es muy normal…»

«¡Decididamente no!»

«Pero, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?»

«No, no te preocupes…solo será necesario que me acostumbre, es todo…»

«Bien. ¡Podemos marcharnos en ese caso!»

Durante más  de una hora, condujeron hasta un restaurante en el pueblo más próximo que Regina había encontrado y charlaron sobre su día.

«Tenías que haber visto la cara de Belle…¡eso valía todo el oro del mundo!» dijo Emma mientras Regina aparcaba.

«¡Imagino el efecto!»

Una vez en el restaurante, Regina anunció su llegada al maître que las condujo a su mesa antes de darle a cada una la carta.

«En seguida les mando a un camarero para que les tome nota de la comanda, señoras»

«Bien, gracias» dijo Regina educadamente

Y mientras la morena leía los diferentes platos que el restaurante les proponía, sintió la mirada de Emma sobre ella. Levantó entonces la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente

«¿Algún problema, Emma?» preguntó con voz dulce

«No, no, es solo que…no puedo dejar de pensar que estás magnífica con ese vestido, mientras que yo…»

Regina dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y se enrojeció.

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí…»

«Gracias»

Tan tímidas la una como la otra, no sabían qué decirse, así que volvieron a fijar sus miradas en la carta sin decir una palabra más. Al menos hasta que uno de los camareros vino a tomar el pedido.

En cuanto tomó nota, se marchó y dejó a las dos mujeres de nuevo solas.

«Entonces Emma, no me has dicho qué te pareció el consejo de esta mañana…»

«Siempre se acaba hablando de los mismo temas, en fin DEL mismo tena, es decir, del regreso al Bosque Encantado…se convierte en algo ya cansino…»

«Estoy de acuerdo…sabes, quería decirte que…estoy contenta de que hayas decidido quedarte.  Sé que no lo has hecho por mí porque ya habías tomado esa decisión hace semanas…de hecho estoy aliviada…»

«Es verdad que no lo he hecho exclusivamente por ti y además hay varias razones, pero sabes…eres una de ellas»

«Ah…»

«Sí…ya sabes, Henry. Sé que él estaría muy triste sin ti allí abajo… y además,  nos habíamos convertido en amigas, tú y yo, aunque no nos veíamos todos los días, me importabas mucho…pero menos que hoy en día, es verdad…»

El corazón de Regina se puso a latir tan fuerte en su pecho que casi le dolía, pero un dolor agradable, el del amor. Amaba a Emma, estaba enamorada de ella y cuanto más pasaba el tiempo y cuánto más numerosos y más largos se hacían los momentos con Emma, más sus sentimientos se reforzaban.

Entonces sonrió haciendo también sonreír a Emma y en un gesto tierno e inesperado, Emma apoyo su mano sobre la de la morena, deslizando sus dedos por su palma, y acariciando con su pulgar la dulce piel de Regina.

Durante la cena, estuvieron así charlando de todo y de nada, pero sobre todo de Henry y de su  nueva costumbre de visitar cada vez más a la pequeña Grace, la hija de Jefferson, y mientras hablaban se devoraban con la mirada y se sostenían las manos.

Al final de la cena, Regina se levantó para ir a pagar la cuenta, pero Emma se negó

«Por favor, Regina, déjame pagar la mitad…»

«Ni una palabra, tendrías que invitarme para eso…»

La mirada de desafío que lanzó Regina a la rubia la hizo sonreír socarronamente. Entonces Emma decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez y esperó a Regina cerca de la puerta.

En el coche, Regina puso la radio y Emma comenzó a tararear la canción que pasaban, haciendo sonreír a Regina. Puso la quinta marcha, levantó la mano de la palanca para tenderla hacia la rubia, que sonriéndole, la aceptó en la suya antes de posarlas en uno de sus muslos.

Una vez de regreso en Storybrooke y más precisamente delante de la mansión Mills, Regina paró el coche en su entrada de garaje y apagó el motor.

«Bien…Regina, gracias por esta velada.

«Todo el placer ha sido mío, querida…»

Emma se echó a reír seguida por la morena que habría dado todo por poder besarla en ese instante, pero recordó que había hecho una promesa a Emma.

«La próxima invitó yo»

«Muy bien, ¿cuándo será?»

«Hmmm…los dos próximos días tengo turno de noche, así que no será posible…pero el sábado sí. En fin…si tú estás libre por supuesto…»

«Lo estoy»

«¡Genial! En fin bien…te aviso con la hora, ¿ok?»

«Entendido»

Y en ese momento Emma se acerca, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua,  antes de depositarlos sobre los de Regina. Suavemente. Para placer de la morena que apoya una mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia antes de cerrar los ojos y de disfrutar del contacto que le ofrecía Emma.

Después de algunos segundos, pegaron sus frentes,  sus ojos aún cerrados, sonriendo.

«Bien…buenas noches Regina» dijo enderezando su cabeza, su mirada clavada en la de la morena.

«Buenas noches Emma» dijo ella con una voz rota, un tono triste por tener que separarse de Emma, una vez más.

«¿Nos vemos mañana a mediodía?»

«Muy bien, pero no traigas nada, yo cocinaré…»

«De acuerdo…»

Se sonrieron por última vez antes de que Emma abriera su puerta y saliera del vehículo imitada por Regina.

La morena que ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta fue retenida por el brazo. Y tan pronto como se dio media vuelta,  sintió los brazos de Emma apoyarse en sus hombros para atraerla hacia su pecho para un tierno abrazo.

«Hasta mañana…» susurró Emma antes de besar la sien de Regina y de retroceder para dirigirse a su coche dejando a Regina apenada, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Esperó a que la rubia partiera para entrar en la casa. Granny la acogió afectuosamente en sus brazos y Regina se dejó ir, nada podría hacerla más  feliz en ese momento.

Sin embargo, siempre entre las sombras de la calle, esa misma persona las observaba otra vez.

 


	9. Las cosas se complican

 

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. La velada había sido una pura delicia. Su complicidad con Henry no hacía más que reforzarse, su relación con Emma no dejaba de mejorar, en definitiva,  su vida nunca había sido tan bella como en ese momento.

Sin embargo esa mañana, después de haber dejado a su hijo en el colegio y regresar a su casa, nunca habría creído que su vida se volvería una pesadilla…

Se encontraba tranquilamente bebiendo su café matutino cuando recibió un mensaje de Emma, agradeciéndole la cena de ayer y para desearle un buen día.

Aunque se iban a ver para almorzar, eso conmovía a Regina en lo más profundo de su corazón, despertando en ella incesantes pequeñas mariposas en su vientre y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa más que radiante.

Fue sonriendo de esa manera que le envió a Emma su respuesta que era “El placer es mutuo, un buen día también para ti. Hasta luego” y escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

«Sr. Jones…¿a qué debo esta visita?» dijo ella con un tono de voz que dejaba traslucir su descontento al verlo en su puerta

«Creo que deberíamos tener una conversación usted y yo…»

«¿Y qué le hace pensar eso?»

«No lo sé…digamos que…¿su relación con Emma quizás?» dijo él apretando la mandíbula

Aunque interiormente estaba en pánico, fuera de toda duda que delante de este energúmeno dejara traslucir ningún sentimiento de debilidad.

«Vaya a molestar a otro, sr. Jones. No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo escuchando sus tonterías…»

Y cuando retrocedió para cerrar la  puerta, el pirata metió un pie en el umbral y una foto sobre la puerta empujándola

«Oh, pero yo creo que al contrario, me escuchará…»

Regina detuvo todo movimiento posando sus ojos sobre la foto que le presentaba Hook y dejó de respirar. Se trataba de una foto tomada de lejos que mostraba a Emma y a Regina besándose en el coche de esta.

«¿De dónde ha sacado eso…» dijo ella, la mandíbula apretada y la mirada negra

«La cuestión no es de dónde las he sacado…sino más bien, ¿cómo pueden existir?»

«No veo en qué le concierne…»

«Pero yo creo que sí. Entonces, ¿se decide a dejarme entrar?»

«¿Y si me niego?»

«Creo que le interesaría aceptar…»

«Si no tengo elección…» dijo ella abriendo la puerta totalmente para dejar entrar al pirata.

Después de haber cerrado la puerta, Regina condujo al pirata al pequeño salón que ella utilizaba para las visitas de negocio, rechazando dejar entrar al pirata en la intimidad de su casa.

«Entonces, como sabe, estoy al corriente de su relación con Emma»

«No es una relación…»

«¿Y en ese caso qué es?»

Regina suspiró cerrando brevemente los ojos, conteniéndose para no llorar, después miró al pirata, el rostro hermético

«Nada en absoluto»

«Es lo que me parecía. No se acerque más a Emma. Ella merece algo mejor que usted, y usted lo sabe…Pero, ¡mírese! Usted, la Evil  Queen, la que la privó de una infancia feliz con sus padres, de su familia. La que ha asesinado a innumerables personas para capturar a una única persona durante años. Usted no la merece…y no  porque esté limpia desde hace unas semanas, debe borrarse todo…tiene el corazón tan oscuro como las tinieblas, no sabría sino hacerle daño, porque eso es lo que usted es, el Mal. Y ella representa el Bien, ya ha sufrido bastante sin que usted ahora añada más…así que no se acerque más a ella»

Tras decir esto,  se levantó, lanzó las numerosas fotos que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y salió de la estancia

«Conozco el camino, no se moleste»

Cuando Regina escuchó la puerta cerrarse, no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Cuando casi podía tocar su felicidad con la puna de los dedos, esta se alejaba una vez más. Todos sus esfuerzos sobre ella misma reducidos a nada. Después de todo, ¿qué se había imaginado? ¿Ella y la Salvadora? ¿Después de todo el mal que había hecho a su alrededor? Hook tenía razón, ella no se merecía a Emma.

 

Cuando Emma salió de su coche y tocó en la puerta de la mansión Mills, su sonrisa, que embellecía su cara, se borró cuando Regina le abrió la puerta con la mirada triste.

«Buenos días…» dijo Emma mientras avanzaba para tomar a la morena en sus brazos, pero Regina la rechazó delicadamente. «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema con Henry?»

«Emma, yo…por favor entra, me gustaría que habláramos»

«No, dime. ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Te lo ruego, entra…» dijo con una voz rota, sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

Emma no dijo nada, pero aceptó entrar, sintiendo que algo malo planeaba en el aire.

Una vez sentadas en la cocina, como era su costumbre en ese momento del día, Regina intentaba encontrar las palabras, mientras que Emma parecía perder la paciencia.

«Regina, dime porque me voy a volver loca si no hablas»

«Creo…creo que he cometido un error…»

«¿Cómo? ¿Qué has hecho?»

«Contigo…no habría debido…hemos cometido un error…esto no conducirá a ningún lado…»

«¿Hablas en serio? ¿No me estarás diciendo que me rechazas?»

«Emma…no te “rechazo”…»

«Entonces, explícame» dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, comprimiendo de dolor el corazón de Regina «¿Qué he hecho mal?»

«Tú no has hecho nada…¡soy yo! Soy yo la que no te merece…yo…lo siento….pero nosotras dos…nunca funcionará…te pido perdón por…»

«¿Por  haber jugado conmigo? Tienes razón, nunca funcionará entre nosotras. Buenos días Regina»

Tras decir eso, Emma se levantó y se marchó sin el menor titubeo hacia la puerta, dejando a Regina sola con sus lágrimas y sus penas.

Esa misma tarde,  Henry regresaba a casa de su madre adoptiva después de su largo día en la escuela. Y en cuando la vio, comprendió que algo no iba bien. Estaba acurrucada en su sofá con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, la mirada en el vacío, los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

«¿Mamá?» dijo acercándose a ella delicadamente antes de poner una mano en su hombro «Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?»

Pero su madre no le respondió. Permaneció con los ojos en el vacío sin la menor señal de vida, solo la traicionaba su respiración.

Henry comprendió que todo tenía que ver con su madre biológica. Cerró sus pequeños puños y se levantó de un salto. Entró en la cocina, tecleó el número de la rubia en el teléfono fijo que había cogido en el camino y espero a que respondiese.

Emma no respondió, lo que le enervó hasta un punto inimaginable. Intentó en la comisaria, pero nada tampoco. Lo volvió a intentar en el móvil de su madre, pero una vez más salió el buzón de voz.

Lo dejó estar de momento y llamó a Granny. La puso al corriente de la situación, y colgó para volver con su madre.

 

Emma, por su parte, estaba furiosa, en cólera, enfadada con todos lo que tenían la mala suerte de dirigirle la palabra. Nunca había tenido una sensación tan grande de que la habían usado.

«¡Y menos  mal que no nos hemos acostado!» dijo en voz alta sirviéndose un vaso de whisky en su oficina, sola. «¡Qué idiota, por Dios! ¡Pero qué idiota! Tenía que haber desconfiado de esa…esa zorra!»

En un  exceso de cólera, se tragó el vaso de un sorbo y después lo estrelló contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Emma comenzó a llorar con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, que estaban apoyados en la mesa.

«No, pero, ¿qué has hecho?» dijo una voz femenina a lo lejos

«Ruby, no es el momento…vete, por favor…»

«No sin que antes me expliques que ha pasado entre Regina y tú»

«¿Lo que ha pasado entre ella y yo? Wooow…¿No me digas que tú también lo sabias?» dijo Emma aún más furiosa

«Sí, lo sabía, y por si quieres saberlo, lo descubrí yo misma, mi abuela me lo confirmó y no, no se lo he contado a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu madre que es mi mejor amiga…Entonces, ¿me vas a contar lo que ha pasado? Henry ha llamado a Granny para decirle que Regina no estaba bien y como ella no quiere hablar…»

«¿Regina no está bien? ¿Regina no está bien? No, pero ¿es una broma? ¿Te burlas de mí? ¡Mierda, esto no puede ser verdad!»

«¿Quieres explicarme con calma, por favor…? No soy tu enemiga, Emma…»

«¿Quieres saber? Es muy simple, ¡me ha rechazado!»

«¿Qué?» dijo Ruby, con sorpresa en su rostro

«¡Sí! ¡Me ha dicho que había cometido un error, que ella no habría debido!»

«Emma, estoy segura de que hay una buena explicación para esto…»

«¡Si tú lo dices! Mientras tanto, ¡ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ella!  ¡Se acabó! Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola.»

Antes el malestar de su amiga, Ruby no pudo sino capitular. Comprendía la pena de su amiga, pero no la causa.

«De acuerdo…volveré más tarde…»

«Vale…»

Ruby dejó un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia, pasándole el mensaje de que si lo necesitaba ella estaría ahí, después abandonó el sitio.

Una vez en su coche, metió la llave para arrancar el motor, pero se detuvo en sus movimientos al ver un hombre avanzar hacia la puerta de la comisaria.

«Hook…Va a pasar  un mal momento…» dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y arrancando el coche.

 

Una vez delante de la mansión, Ruby tocó suavemente la puerta y algunos segundos más tarde su abuela fue a abrir.

«¿Ruby? ¿Has sabido algo?»

«Sí…»

«¿Y? ¡Habla por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Es Regina la responsable…»

«¿Qué?»

«Es Regina la que ha renunciado a Emma…»

«Pero…»

«Lo sé, yo tampoco lo comprendo…»

«Ella…ella está enamorada, ¿por qué haría una cosa así?»

«Ni idea…hay que preguntarle a ella…»

Las dos mujeres entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al salón donde Regina, desde esa mañana, estaba sin moverse ni siquiera un centímetro.

«Henry, ¿podrías ir a preparar algo para picar para tu madre, por favor?»

«¡Hecho, Granny!»

Cuando el pequeño hubo desaparecido, Granny se sentó al lado de Regina

«Regina…Háblame…¿qué ha pasado hoy con Emma? ¿Qué ha pasado para que decidas abandonarlo todo con ella?»

Tras esas palabras, Regina levantó la cabeza hacia la mujer mayor y sintió cómo sus lágrimas brotaban otra vez

«Yo…yo no la merezco…»

«Oh, Regina…no digas eso…» dijo Granny pasándole la mano por el hombro para reconfortarla

«¡No, tú no digas eso! ¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo! ¡No la merezco! Hice mucho mal en el pasado, entonces, ¿por qué tendría derecho a un final feliz, eh? No la merezco…»

«Escuche Regina, vengo de la comisaria y…es necesario que sepa que Emma está muy mal y…»

«¡Veis! ¡No hago sino hacerla sufrir! ¡Desde que nació es lo único que hago!» la interrumpió la reina caída

«¡Pero es porque la ha dejado! Créame es porque la ama, no habría reaccionado de esa manera si no fuera así…»

«¿Ella me ama?» preguntó Regina con una voz rota, conteniendo nuevamente sus lágrimas

«Sí, estoy segura. ¡Si no, créame, no ahogaría sus penas en una botella de whisky!»

Regina lloró de nuevo, mientras que las otras dos mujeres se miraban, intercambiando una mirada de incomprensión.

«Ella merece algo mejor que yo…»

«¡Aja! Y ese es Hook, por lo que parece»

«¿Hook? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?» preguntó Granny, llamando la atención de Regina

«Cuando dejé la comisaria, él se dirigía hacia allí, él no me ha visto porque yo ya estaba en el coche, pero…»

«Especie de…» dijo Regina mirando hacia el vacío antes de apretar la mandíbula

«¿Qué?» dijo la mayor de las mujeres

«Hook…Se ha reído bien de mí…¡qué idiota! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil!»

«Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando Regina?»

«¡Vino a verme esta mañana! Tenía fotos de Emma y de mí besándonos en mi coche!»

«¿Os besasteis?» preguntó Ruby divertida, mientras que las otras dos la miraban con una ceja levantada con el aspecto de decir “no es el momento”

«Su intención solo era alejarme de ella para tomar mi lugar…¡tendría que haberlo sospechado! ¡He sido una imbécil! ¡Lo escuché sin reflexionar un solo momento!»

«¿Cómo ha podido sacer fotos? Estoy casi segura de que no sabe a lo que se parece una cámara de fotos, entonces para revelarlas…»

«Ruby tiene razón, Regina. Alguien debe estar ayudándolo. Pero, ¿quién?...¿Te dijo alguna otra cosa?»

«No…solo que Emma merecía a alguien mejor que yo…» dijo ella disgustada.

«¡Eso habrá que probarlo! Ahora hay que volver a la comisaria. Si Emma efectivamente ha bebido, su mente no estará clara y si él intenta algo…»

«¡Tenéis razón!»

Regina se levantó, llevó sus manos a su cara y un denso humo violeta recubrió su cuerpo haciéndola desaparecer

«Creo que será preferible que también vayamos nosotras…» dijo la loba

«No. Quédate aquí con Henry, el niño no puede ver a su madre en tal estado de embriaguez. Yo me encargo»

«Muy bien. Tenme al corriente, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Entendido»

Cuando Granny hubo dejado la mansión, Henry regresó con un plato que contenía un sándwich, pero se detuvo en su camino

«¿Dónde se han ido?»

 

Cuando Regina llegó a la comisaria, solamente Sean, el nuevo adjunto, estaba sentado en su oficina, no había nadie más.

«¿Madame Mills?» dijo el joven cuando la vio aparecer por encantamiento en la estancia

«¿Dónde está Emma?» preguntó ella mirando alrededor

«Me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que la sustituyera…¿Algún problema? Porque cuando llegué, había cristales por el suelo…»

«No, ninguno, tranquilícese. Solo es necesario que la encuentre…»

«No puedo ayudarle, no me ha dicho nada…lo siento»

«No pasa nada, haga su trabajo, y todo irá bien…»

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa que a él le costó devolver, aún asombrado de que la antigua Evil Queen fuera capaz de amabilidad y educación.

Al salir de la comisaria, Regina miró por los alrededores, preguntándose  dónde estaría la rubia, sobre todo cuando estaba en compañía de aquel inválido.

Escuchó un ruido de motor y reconoció el viejo 4x4 de Granny que aparcó en el lado de debajo de la acera.

«¿Entonces?» preguntó la mujer bajando el cristal mientras Regina se acercaba

«No está…»

«Vamos a encontrarla, no te preocupes. Venga, sube»

Durante el trayecto, Granny, cada cierto tiempo, sacaba la cabeza y olisqueaba el aire, para encontrar el rastro de la Salvadora, y sus pistas las condujeron hasta el Rabbit Hole.

«¿Están aquí…?»

«Sí

Regina respiró profundamente para darse valor antes de salir del vehículo, seguida de cerca por Granny

Una vez en el interior del bar, Regina sintió nauseas al notar ese olor a transpiración mezclado con el calor y la humedad del lugar. No puede ver muy bien dónde se encuentra debido a la poca luz, pero está acompañada por Granny.

«Regina, al fondo a la izquierda»

La morena se movió y desvió la mirada para finalmente abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. Emma bailaba, cuerpo a cuerpo, con Hook.

Y Regina no sabía qué pensar. Por un lado estaba decepcionada al ver a la rubia retorcerse de una forma tan vulgar pegada  a ese indeseable, y por otro lado, estaba furiosa. Furiosa contra ese hombre que se había burlado de ella, y ahora disfrutaba de ello.

Decidieron mezclarse entre el gentío para abrirse paso hasta ellos y cuando no estaban sino a algunos metros, vieron con pavor cómo Hook besaba a Emma.

Y cuando Regina iba a intervenir, vio cómo Emma empujaba violentamente al pirata.

«Pero, ¡estás loco!» grita la rubia, llena de rabia «No eres tú a quien amo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?»

«Pero amor, cálmate…» dijo él acercándose a ella sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta de la presencia de Regina y Granny.

«No me toques Killian…»

«Amor, relájate…» le dijo agarrándola por la cintura

«Creo que le ha dicho que la deje tranquila» intervino Regina cogiendo la mano del pirata.

«¿Regina?» dijo Emma asombrada

«Le aconsejo que me suelte…» dijo él con un tomo amenazador

«Y usted suéltela si no quiere encontrase con un segundo garfio en lugar de mano…»

El hombre la soltó y Regina agarró a Emma por la cintura

«Ven, nos vamos de aquí»

Las tres mujeres salieron, pero Hook no pensaba quedarse ahí. Así que las siguió al exterior.

«Está bien, ¡suéltame tú también!» dijo la rubia liberándose del agarre de Regina.

«Emma, cálmate…» dijo Granny acercándose a la rubia

«No, ¿por qué he de calmarme? ¡Todo es su culpa!» replicó señalando a la morena con el dedo «¡Te creí! ¡Como una imbécil te creí!»

«Emma,  no es lo que tú crees…Déjame explicarte…»

«No, ¡está bien! ¡Ya fuiste muy clara esta mañana! ¡No soy sino un error!»

«No, no lo entiendes…» dijo Regina queriendo acercarse a ella delicadamente

«¡Oh, sí que comprendo! ¡Tú no has cambiado! ¡Sigues siendo esa manipuladora que juega con los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Me abrí a ti! Estaba dispuesta a dejar caer todas mis convicciones por ti, porque comprendí que te amaba! Y ¡mírame dónde estoy ahora!» dijo poniéndose a llorar, rompiendo el corazón de Regina

«Amor…» intervino Hook

«Oh, ¡ahora no es el momento!» ladró Regina lanzándole una mirada negra, llena de odio y de amargura «¡Es su culpa si estamos así, le recuerdo!»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma mirándolos a los dos «¿De qué va todo eso?»

«Emma, Hook presionó a Regina para alejarte de ella…» dijo calmadamente Granny para intentar tranquilizar los ánimos

«¿Es verdad?» preguntó Emma al hombre

«Sí, pero…»

«¿Y tú te le hiciste caso?» dijo después dirigiéndose a Regina

«Sí, pero puedo explicarlo todo…»

«No, es suficiente, ya he tenido bastante. Tal para cual. ¡Se acabó, no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de los dos!. Salgan de mi vida…»

Tras decir esto, la rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

«Emma, pero ¿a dónde vas?» preguntó Granny, inquieta por dejarla marchar sola en plena noche.

«¡Necesito tomar el aire! ¡Así que, déjenme tranquila!»

Impotentes, los tres no tuvieron otra elección que verla alejarse.

«Preste atención  capitán. No se librará tan fácilmente…» dijo Regina mientras que Granny y ella subían al coche de la última.

De camino hacia la mansión, Regina tenía lágrimas en los ojos e intentaba que no se deslizaran por el rostro.

«Dale tiempo, Regina. Estoy segura que todo volverá a la normalidad…»

«No estoy tan segura como tú…» dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, y con el corazón dolido. 


	10. Perdón

 

«No es una buena idea dejarla vagar por las calles a esta hora, además ha bebido…»

«Lo sé Regina. Te dejo en tu casa y me iré a buscarla»

«Voy contigo»

«Regina…necesita tiempo ¿comprendes? Si te ve, quizás no quiera venir…»

«Sí…sin duda tienes razón, no te molestes, yo puedo volver sola. Llámame cuando tengas noticias»

Tras decir esto, Regina desapareció, dejando a Granny sola en el coche.

Durante más de diez minutos, Granny siguió el  rastro de Emma y acabó por encontrarla en la terraza de su restaurante, sentada en los escalones de la entrada.

Granny paró el coche, tomó su teléfono para llamar a Regina

«Está en el restaurante, está bien, no te preocupes. Dile a Ruby que venga, creo que Emma necesita a su amiga»

«Entendido…» respondió Regina «Gracias Granny»

«No hay de qué, hasta más tarde»

Colgó, y salió del coche para acercarse a la rubia que había cruzado sus brazos sobre las rodillas hundiendo su cabeza en ellos

«Emma…»

La susodicha levantó la cabeza, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas rojas por la  tristeza, lo que entristece el corazón de la mujer mayor.

«¡Oh, Emma…! ¡Ven aquí…»

Granny abrió sus brazos para  acoger en ellos  a la Salvadora y esta cedió a las lágrimas en ese abrazo maternal.

«¿Por qué ha hecho ella esto…? ¡Decía que había cambiado, que quería convertirse en alguien mejor, pero mentía!»

«Emma, cálmate…»

Se quedaron así algunos minutos antes de que la mujer mayor propusiera a Emma entrar para refugiarse del frío.

 

Algunos minutos más tarde, después de que Granny hubo preparado un chocolate a la canela para Emma, Ruby llegó.

La camarera lanzó una mirada inquisidora a su abuela y esta la miraba de forma dubitativa. No sabía cómo actuar con la rubia. ¿Defender a Regina explicándole la situación? ¿O dejarla que expresara su cólera y su pena para que se calmara?

Entonces Ruby se sentó al lado de Emma mientras que Granny lo hizo en frente.

«¿Por qué me habéis arrastrado a esto? Regina y yo nunca debimos comenzar, es más, ya nunca habrá más Regina y yo. Se ha acabado. Ya no quiero oír hablar…me ha roto el corazón…»

«Escucha Emma…sé que no quieres que diga esto, pero déjame de todas maneras decirlo. Regina te ama. Probablemente más que a nadie que haya amado. Hook la puso entre la espada y la pared…no tuvo elección…»

«Siempre se tiene elección y la Regina Mills que yo conozco nunca se dejaría engañar de esa manera»

«¿Qué sabes tú? Ella ha cambiado…en otra época no se habría dejado manipular…pero eso era cuando solo pensaba en ella misma…hoy ella ha tomado consciencia de que tiene un hijo al que quiere cuidar y amar, y que te tiene a ti. La mujer que la hace sonreír cada vez que su mirada se posa sobre ella…Dale una oportunidad para que se explique, por favor…»

Emma no dijo nada y miró su taza a la mitad y se la termino de un trago.

«Voy a pensarlo…pero ahora voy a acostarme, estoy cansada…»

«Ok. ¿Quieres que te acerque?»

«No, no hará falta, pero gracias»

«Como quieras…»

Ruby se levantó y dejó pasar a la rubia, esta les dio las gracias y les deseó buenas noches antes de desaparecer del restaurante.

«¿Crees que se va  a arreglar?» dijo la joven loba

«Lo espero…voy a llamar a Regina para tenerla al corriente»

 

A la mañana siguiente, Emma, que había dormido en la comisaria después de haberle dicho a su adjunto que podía irse a casa, regresó a su casa, con una tremenda migraña, para ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y sobre todo comer algo.

Sin gran sorpresa, y por fortuna, su madre ya se había ido a la escuela y su padre a la comisaria. Emma se encontraba sola en su apartamento. Su día pasó con una lentitud demoniaca. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo sentada en uno de los altos taburetes cerca del mostrador de la cocina, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y sin tocarlo una sola vez. Sus ojos en el vacío, ella reflexionaba.

Regina le había mentido, pero no por las razones que ella creía. Su historia no era un error, es más, Emma no había creído una palabra cuando Regina se lo había anunciado, solo que por alguna razón, que todavía se le escapa, ella había preferido huir antes que pelear por su relación.

Y Hook, ¿cómo había podido hacer algo así? Se decía ser mi amigo. Es verdad que desde hace tiempo Hook quiere algo más que su amistad, pero Emma solo veía en él a un amigo, al contrario que con Regina, hacia la que, inconscientemente, siempre había sentido cierta atracción.

Más tarde, se fue a tomar una segunda ducha para marcharse al trabajo. Pero bajando las escaleras, se cruzó con su madre.

«Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo estás?»

«Heu…bien…»

«No lo parece, al contrario…»

«No te preocupes»

«¿Echas de menos a Henry? En algunos días estará aquí, ¡todo estará mejor!»

«Sí, sin duda. Bueno, me voy»

«¿No te quedas a comer? Tu padre no debe tardar…»

«No, gracias, tengo papeleo que me espera en la oficina, pasaré a tomar algo rápido a Granny’s»

«Oh…como quieras»

Al ver que su hija no estaba realmente bien, Snow sintió que si ella tenía que actuar como madre, era ahora o nunca

«Emma, háblame…veo que algo te atormenta y me gustaría ayudarte»

«Muy amable, pero todo está bien…no te preocupes»

Emma se acercó a su madre, la besó en la frente, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del departamento

«Emma, si en algún momento…me necesitas, sabes que estoy aquí para ti»

«Lo sé, gracias…» le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y luego atravesó la puerta «Hasta mañana»

«Hasta mañana…» dijo su madre, ligeramente desilusionada al ver que su hija se encerraba en sí misma, sin poder hacer nada.

 

Al llegar a Granny, Emma paró su pequeño escarabajo amarillo delante del restaurante antes de caminar hacia él. En el interior, no había mucha gente, solamente los habituales. Se fue a sentar en la barra y Ruby llegó rápidamente a su encuentro

«Hola Emma…¿cómo te encuentras?»

«¿Francamente? Como una mierda. No sé dónde estoy»

«¿Has hablado con Regina?»

«No…»

«¿Piensas hacerlo…?»

«No lo sé…no…sí…quizás…pero ahora lo que necesito es perspectiva»

«Comprendo…»

«¿Podrías ponerme un poco de lasaña para llevar, por favor?»

«Sí, por supuesto…»

«Y una botella de agua también…»

«Te lo traigo en seguida»

«Gracias…»

La camarera se alejó dejando a Emma sola con sus pensamientos, mientras que Granny la observaba desde la cocina, apenada por ver a su joven amiga en tal estado de tristeza. Así como a Regina cuando la había visto ese mediodía.

«Ten, mi bella»

Ruby le tendió una bolsa de plástico con el pedido y Emma le dio un billete

«Quédate el cambio…»

Se levantó, tomó la bolsa y dejó el restaurante para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo.

En casa de los Mills, Regina había pasado el día en su habitación, llorando hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Henry se había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo con ella intentando reconfortarla, en vano

«Mamá…come algo, por favor…»

El muchacho había subido una bandeja con sopa y un trozo de pan, pero ella no lo había tocado.

«Gracias cariño, pero no tengo hambre»

«Lo sé, pero es necesario que te esfuerces…»

«Henry, escucha…»

«¡No, escucha tú! ¡Sé que Emma te ama y que tú también la amas!  ¡Así que, vete a verla y explícale!»

«Ella ya no quiere verme, Henry…»

«¡Pero es porque ella no entiende!»

«Y yo no quiero obligarla a verme…»

«Me decepcionas…» dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos alejándose de su madre, mientras que esta levantaba la cabeza hacia él, la respiración cortada «Me decepcionas porque no luchas por ella…dices que la amas, pero si la amaras de verdad correrías a su encuentro…»

«Henry…» dijo ella con una voz dolorida, intentando agarrarle la mano

«¡No!» exclamó él retrocediendo más. «¡Decías que querías estar con ella! ¡Ella confió en ti y a ti te da igual!»

«¡Eso no es verdad!»

«¡Entonces, demuéstralo! ¡Ve a verla, dile que la amas, que lo sientes y que quieres que vuelva!»

Regina vio cómo su hijo se iba corriendo y no tuvo otra elección que levantarse para salir tras él.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación en la que el muchacho se había echado sobre la cama para llorar discretamente

«Henry, cariño…»

«Ve a verla…no quiero verlas enfadarse cuando os amáis, así que ve a verla…» él se giró hacia su madre, los ojos húmedos…«ve a verla, por mí»

Regina cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente antes de asentir

«De acuerdo…voy a ir a verla…pero si se niega a hablar conmigo, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?»

«Amarla…»

Regina avanzó hacia su hijo y tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, y este le devolvió el abrazo.

«Venga, ve a verla»

Le dio un beso en su cabeza y se levantó

«No voy a dejarte solo, voy a llamar…»

«Mamá» la interrumpió «Voy a cumplir 12 años. Puedo quedarme solo en casa un momento…no te preocupes por mí…ve a buscarla»

«De acuerdo»

Salió de la habitación, se puso algo más decente, ya que aún estaba en pijama, cogió su bolso y dejó la casa para coger su coche y dirigirse a comisaria.

 

Al llegar, vio que solo el coche de patrulla y el escarabajo amarillo estaban aparcados en el parking, lo que le indicaba que David no debía estar ahí, porque si así fuera su coche también estaría.

Antes de entrar en la comisaria, Regina tomó aire varias veces. Sus manos temblaban sin que pudiera controlarlas, señal de que nunca había estado tan nerviosa, sin embargo se llenó de valor y tiró de la puerta para entrar en el edificio.

Cuando estuvo en la oficina, vio que Emma tenía la nariz hundida en un dossier. Caminó hasta encontrarse a unos tres metros de esta.

«¿Emma…?»

La susodicha levantó la cabeza y la movió de izquierda a derecha antes de ver a Regina. Tenía la mente en otra cosa que no había escuchado a la morena llegar hasta ella.

«¿Podemos hablar…un minuto…?»

«Tengo trabajo Regina»

«Lo sé, pero te aseguro que no me llevará  mucho tiempo…solo querría que…que me dejaras una oportunidad para explicarme…y si después sigues queriendo que…no nos veamos, en ese caso, saldré de tu vida»

Emma la observó durante algunos segundos y después asintió

«Muy bien, te escucho»

«Me gustaría comenzar diciéndote que lo siento. Siento haber sido tan idiota. Cuando Hook vino a verme ayer por la mañana yo…solo tenía ganas de una cosa, arrancarle el corazón…porque inconscientemente, él acababa de destruir el mío…»

Emma se pasó la lengua por sus dientes, pareciendo perder la paciencia,  así que Regina intentó el todo por el todo.

«Te amo Emma. Y nunca debía creerme que yo no te merecía»

«¿Es lo que él dijo?»

«Entre otras cosas…»

«¿Y tú lo creíste?» dijo ella levantándose para ponerse cara a cara con la morena

«Sí, porque, imagínate, ¡él tenía razón! ¡No te merezco Emma! Te amo y sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que eso no es suficiente a los ojos del mundo entero. ¡Todo nos separa Emma! ¡Tú eres la Salvadora, la hija de Blancanieves y del Príncipe Encantador! ¡La defensora de las causas nobles, la que lucha para que el bien triunfe y persista. Mientras que yo…yo no soy sino el mal…la que ha privado a muchísimas personas de su vida!»

«¡Y tú crees que yo no lo sabía antes de enamorarme de ti!»

Regina se quedó sin voz,  mientras que Emma parecía tener cada vez más dificultad en esconder su pena.

«¿Qué?» dijo la morena que se  no atrevía a creerlo

«Sí, ¡te amo Regina! ¡Te amo y estaba convencida de que si tú también lo estabas, nada podría impedirnos ser felices…sin embargo simplemente ha bastado que te recuerden quién eras para dudar de todo y dejarlo!»

«Yo…»

«No, ahora me vas a escuchar tú. Me abrí a ti. Te había elegido. Hook no hizo eso sino por venganza porque estaba convencido de que tenía oportunidad conmigo. ¡Pero si yo en verdad lo hubiera querido, me habría juntado con él desde hace tiempo! Sencillamente no, ¡eres tú a quien elegí!»

«Pero, ¿por qué?...es verdad, me sigo preguntando por qué aceptaste salir conmigo…»

Emma se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos

«Porque nuestro hijo lo dijo…tú eres mi Amor Verdadero y yo soy el tuyo…y él tiene razón»

Emma se acercó a la morena y selló sus labios con los suyos, pegando al máximo sus cuerpos que visiblemente se echaban de menos el uno al otro.

Sus besos nunca habían sido tan pasionales. Sus lenguas se descubrían por primera vez y sus manos se deslizaban por la nuca y la espalda de la otra para acercarlas más si eso era posible.

«Emma…» consiguió pronunciar Regina en un suspiro

«Chut…no digas nada…te amo Regina y queda fuera de toda discusión que nos separemos tú y yo, ¿entendido?»

«Entendido…»

Retomaron sus besos, y lentamente, Emma retrocedió arrastrando a Regina con ella hacia una de las celdas donde Emma se acuesta en uno de los catres.

Regina se puso sobre ella mientras que sus besos continuaban. Sus manos se desvestían mutuamente

«¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?» preguntó Regina clavando su mirada en el verde esmeralda de Emma

«Eres tú a quien quiero…»

Se sonrieron de nuevo, mientras que la mano experta de Regina se deslizaba bajo la camisa de la rubia para acariciar su musculado torso.

Se iban a entregan la una a la otra por primera vez, amándose como nunca antes.

«Pensaba que habíais sido prevenidas…» dijo una voz  a lo lejos

Ellas se sobresaltaron y giraron la cabeza hacia la voz que las había sorprendido y vieron que se trataba de un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre.

«Sidney…» lanzó Regina con una voz fría

«Su Majestad…» dijo él mirándola tiernamente «¿Me habéis echado de menos?»

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Emma mirando a Regina mientras que se ponían de pie

«Yo me encargo Emma…» dijo ella con una voz neutra manteniendo su mirada sobre el reportero «¿Fuiste tú, no? ¿Fuiste tú quien sacó las fotos de Emma conmigo  para dárselas a ese…pirata…?» dijo ella masticando la última palabra con odio

«Él es el hombre de su vida…» dijo él señalando a Emma antes de volver a poner su atención sobre Regina «Como yo soy el vuestro. Era lógico que él estuviera al corriente de la situación  al igual que lo estaba yo»

«Está loco…» dijo Emma, lo que le valió una oscura mirada por parte del hombre todavía de pie a la entrada de la oficina.

«Sí, loco…loco de amor por esta mujer desde hace más de 35 años. He hecho todo por ella, sin ningún arrepentimiento, y si lo tuviera que hacer otra vez, lo haría. ¿Usted, qué ha hecho usted por ella? ¿Hm? Usted no se merece su amor, no como yo»

«Sidney, es suficiente» dijo Regina con voz autoritaria

«Pero yo os amo, Regina. Os amo tanto…»

«Lo siento por ti, pero  no es recíproco…»

«No digáis eso, mi Reina. Esa rubia os ha cegado. No es con ella con la que seréis feliz, sino conmigo. Seré para vos un buen marido y amante. Un padre ejemplar para vuestro hijo. Formaremos los tres la familia perfecta»

«Nuestro hijo. Henry es nuestro hijo, de Emma y mío. Esa familia perfecta de la que hablas ya la tengo y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo»

«En ese caso no me dejáis otra salida»

Regina vio cómo el rostro de Sidney cambiaba y lo vio levantar su brazo antes de escuchar a Emma ahogarse detrás de ella.

Se giró hacia su bien amada para intentar ayudarla, pero conociendo la magia, sabía que el único modo de parar eso era atacar a Sidney.

Le lanzó una bola de fuego que apenas inflamó el impermeable gris que llevaba puesto.

«Parecéis olvidar que soy un genio, Regina. Soy más poderoso de lo que imagináis…»

«¡Deja a Emma fuera de esto, es una orden!»

Regina se levantó y estiro sus manos hacia delante para empujar al hombre empleando para ello toda su fuerza. Embriagada por el amor que le tenía a Emma, Sidney fue lanzado contra la pared lo suficientemente fuerte para que su agarre a Emma se deshiciera y hacerlo desmayarse.

Regina se dio la vuelta una vez más hacia la Salvadora y se arrodilló delante de ella.

«Emma, ¿estás bien? ¿Emma?»

«Sí…estoy bien…» dijo ella retomando aliento

«Oh, Emma, lo siento…yo…»

«No…no es tu culpa… estoy bien, no te preocupes…»

Emma intentó levantarse y Regina la ayudó, mientras que Sidney estaba recobrando el conocimiento.

«No os librareis así como así»

«Yo en cambio creo que sí» dijo una voz masculina  detrás del genio

David y Snow acaban de hacer su aparición en la sala y bloqueaban la entrada, y David tenía a Sidney bajo punta de pistola.

«Se ha acabado Sidney, ríndete» dijo Regina amenazándolo con una nueva bola de fuego en una de sus manos mientras que la otra estaba en su espalda, delante de Emma como para protegerla.

El antiguo periodista se rindió y bajó las manos, mientras que David se acercaba para ponerle las esposas.

«Mételo en la celda, David, voy a hechizarla para que no pueda escapar»

El Príncipe asintió y así lo hizo antes de que Regina lanzara el hechizo sobre los barrotes.

Una vez todo arreglado, Snow, que había tomado a su hija en sus brazos, dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró con mirada dubitativa, mientras que David se acercaba a ellas.

«Pero, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?» preguntó ella a su hija, mientras David apoyaba una mano tiernamente sobre la cabeza de Emma

«Tu madre estaba preocupada por ti, así que hemos venido para hablar…hemos llegado a tiempo por lo que se ve…»

«Escuchad, creo que es necesario que hablemos…los cuatro…» dijo Emma mirando a Regina.

«Muy bien, volvamos a casa» dijo Snow con una tierna sonrisa

Los cuatro adultos tomaron el camino hacia el loft Charming y una vez que todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la  mesa del comedor, la pareja a un lado y nuestras dos heroínas en frente, pudieron comenzar a hablar.

«A ver…» comenzó Emma «Tengo algo que deciros y os pediría que me dejarais hablar sin interrumpirme antes de que termine, ¿de acuerdo?»

Sus padres asintieron, curiosos de saber, mientras que Regina y Emma intercambiaron una mirada

«Bien, ahí va. Hace varios meses, Regina y yo comenzamos a vernos cada vez más, por el bien de Henry, pero también por el nuestro»

Los dos Charming abrieron la boca dándose cuenta de adónde quería llegar Emma pero fueron incapaces de pronunciar la menor palabra.

«Sé  lo que pensáis: ¡es imposible! ¡Es una broma! ¡Te burlas de nosotros!...pero no. Amo a Regina. Me he dado cuenta de eso solo hace varios días, mientras que Regina me lo hizo entender hace ya varias semanas…»

La pareja, estáticos con cara de incredulidad, miraron a Regina, que por una vez, no sabía dónde meterse

«La intervención de Sidney de hace un momento se debe a que él ama a Regina, ¡estoy segura que incluso está obsesionado con ella! Pero no es el único, Hook también está metido en el ajo, durante varias semanas nos vigiló y ayer Hook presionó a Regina para que me dejara…pero todo eso se ha acabado hoy. Estoy feliz. Feliz porque he encontrado a la persona que hace latir mi corazón. Es una mujer, sí, y tenéis que saber que estoy tan sorprendida como vosotros, pero no me importa.  La amo y me guastaría que lo comprendierais y lo aceptarais…Me niego a perderla otra vez y a estar separada de ella. Sois mis padres y aunque no os lo diga ni os lo demuestre muy a menudo os quiero también, y me gustaría que continuarais siendo parte de mi familia…»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada, mientras que la mano de Emma se enlazó con la de Regina, que estaba sobre la mesa antes de mirar de nuevo a sus padres que ni siquiera se habían movido.

«Decid algo…»

«Heu…» dijeron antes de intercambiar ellos también una mirada

«Sé que esto puede parecer inaudito y totalmente surrealista. Pero amo a Emma. Más que a cualquiera antes de ella, mucho más que a Daniel…» dijo con una voz dulce Regina mirando a Snow «Solo quiero su felicidad porque será  la mía. Necesito estar con ella, como creo que ella necesita estar conmigo»

Snow y David juzgaron las palabras de la morena antes de mirarse nuevamente

«Si ese es el deseo  de nuestra hija…» comenzó David

«Tenéis nuestra bendición» terminó Snow

«¿De verdad?» preguntó Emma que no se creía que todo fuera tan fácil

«De verdad. Pero Regina, espero por tu bien que hayas sido sincera…» dijo David, como digno protector de su hija

«Lo soy» dijo ella con una sonrisa, y lágrimas en los ojos

Los cuatro se levantaron y Emma se adelantó para abrazar a sus padres.

«Gracias…» murmuró, provocando una sonrisa a sus padres antes de que Snow tendiese una brazo en dirección a Regina

«Snow, ya sabes que los abrazos y yo…»

«¡Ven aquí y no discutas más!»

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y acabó por acercarse a la pequeña familia real.

«Bueno, tenemos que marcharnos…tenemos que ir a ver a Henry para contarle…»

«¿Pensáis que va a ir todo bien con él o necesitáis apoyo?» propuso amablemente David

«De hecho…hay algo que nos os he dicho…» dijo Emma pellizcándose los labios

«Henry está al corriente desde hace tiempo…» continuó Regina

«De hecho antes que yo…»

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó Snow que no se lo creía

«A decir verdad…él fue quien me empujó para que se lo confesará a Emma…»

«Increíble…» dijo Snow

«Bien, en ese caso…no necesitáis nuestra ayuda, supongo» concluyó David»

«Efectivamente David, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento» afirmó Regina con una sonrisa amigable que él le devolvió.

«¿Vamos?» dijo Emma que parecía impaciente por marcharse

«Sí…»

Se dieron la mano y dejaron el apartamento no sin una última mirada hacia Snow y David

Una vez la puerta cerrada, Emma tiró a Regina de la mano y la atrajo hacia ella para un beso endiablado al que Regina respondió con fervor.

«¿Y esto a qué se debe?» preguntó la morena tomando aire

«Porque sí…»

«Ah, pues que sepas que puedes volver a hacerlo cuando quieras…»

Se besaron otra vez antes de bajar las escaleras e ir a reunirse con su hijo.

 


	11. Epílogo

 

Regina y Emma pararon su coche en la entrada de la morena y dadas de la mano caminaron, sonrientes, hacia la casa.

«¡Lo sabía!» gritó Henry abrazándolas. ¡Sabía que terminaríais juntas!»

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y un guiño antes de que Emma se arrodillase ante su hijo.

«Sí, pequeño pícaro, tú tenías razón…»

Ella le despeinó los cabellos, haciéndolo refunfuñar, después entraron en el interior de la mansión.

Regina y Emma estaban sentadas, una al lado de la otra, en el sofá del salón mientras que Henry estaba de pie y les hacía innumerables preguntas

«Entonces, ma, ¿vas a vivir aquí, no? ¡Vamos a vivir como una familia, los tres!»

«Henry…Henry, cariño…cálmate…» dijo Regina con voz dulce

«Sí, déjanos algo de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Tu madre y yo no nos separaremos, eso es cierto, pero déjanos un tiempo para aclimataros, ¿ok?»

«¡De acuerdo!»

«Bien, venga, ¡a la cama jovencito!»

«¿Qué? ¡Pero si solo son las 21:00!»

«Pero te recuerdo que mañana hay cole, así que ¡a la cama!»

«No es justo…»

«Lo sé, nunca es justo… venga, di adiós a tu madre»

Henry avanzó hacia su madre biológica que lo tomó entre sus brazos y le murmuró un “gracias” que le hizo sonreír. Le besó en la  frente y lo dejó subir las escaleras.

«Voy a decirle buenas noches, vuelvo en seguida. Ponte cómoda, ¿de acuerdo?» dijo Regina antes de poner sus labios sobre los de Emma

«Ok, te espero…» le respondió ella mientras la observaba alejarse caminando con un movimiento más que sugerente.

Cuando Regina llegó a la habitación de su hijo, el terminaba de ponerse el pijama

«¿Puedo entrar?»

«Sí, sí, entra»

Henry se echó sobre la cama y Regina se sentó en el borde

«¿Tengo derecho a un abrazo o estás enfadado porque te he mandado a dormir?»

Como respuesta, él sonrió socarronamente antes de incorporarse y estrechar a su madre por el cuello afectuosamente

«Gracias…» le dijo con voz baja

«Cuando decía que tú y Emma estabais hechas la una para la otra…ella me ha dicho lo mismo antes de subir»

Regina se echó a reír enjugando una lágrima que se le había escapado antes de que su hijo le tendiera la palma de su mano

«Operación True Love, ¡conseguida!»

Regina se echó a reír más fuerte haciendo chocar su palma con la de su hijo, después le dio un último abrazo, un pequeño beso en la cabeza, y lo dejó dormir.

«Buenas noches mi pequeño príncipe…»

«Buenas noches mamá…»

Apagó la lámpara, cerró la puerta y bajó junto a Emma

«¿Un brindis?» dijo Emma acercándose a ella, con un vaso de sidra en casa mano

Regina cogió uno y pasó un brazo por el hombro de la rubia

«¿Y por qué cosa podríamos brindar, Miss Swan?»

«Y bien…motivos no faltan. Yo comenzaría diciendo por nosotras. Por nosotras dos, por ti, por nuestra familia, por el futuro que tenemos delante, por nuestro final feliz»

«¿De verdad lo crees?»

«Por supuesto, estoy aquí, estupendamente bien, ente tus brazos mientras que hace una año tu madre y tú queríais matarme…así que me he dicho que todo es posible, y que como tú, solo hay  que creer»

«En ese caso, salud»

«Salud»

Juntaron sus copas en un suave “ding” mirándose a los ojos antes de beber un trago.

«Una delicia…» dijo Regina con voz suave

Emma se disponía a responder pero el timbre de la puerta sonó

«Vuelvo en seguida»

Regina retrocedió a regañadientes, dejó su copa en la cómoda y fue a abrir la puerta

«Sr.  Jones…» dijo con voz grave «¿Qué hace aquí?»

«¿Está Emma? Tengo que hablar con ella»

«Al contrario, creo que no tiene nada más que decirle. Ahora, váyase» dijo con una voz amenazadora

«No me da miedo…»

«Sin embargo, debería tenerlo…»

«Escúcheme, especie de bruja…»

«¿Qué pasa aquí?» preguntó Emma apareciendo detrás de Regina

«Ah amor, ¡estás ahí!»

«No la llame así» escupió Regina con rabia

«Killian, ¿qué quieres?»

«Alejarte de aquí. Venga, vamos» dijo tendiendo su mano para atrapar el brazo de la rubia, pero Regina se interpuso

«Le aconsejo que no la toque, si no quiere perder la otra mano» dijo Regina mirándolo furiosamente

«Escucha, Killian, ahora estoy con Regina. Y si aún eres mi amigo, te pediría que respetases mi decisión» le dijo Emma  mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la morena

«Pero, ¿cómo…cómo puedes querer estar con ella? ¡Es…es una asesina, una bruja!»

«¡Y la bruja le agradece su visita!»

Regina sonrió victoriosamente, después retrocedió  para cerrar la puerta en las narices del pirata.

«¡Emma! ¡Emma!»

Podían escuchar desde fuera

«Acabará por marcharse…» resopló Regina girándose hacia su rubia

«¿Sabes que siempre he encontrado eso…sexy? Cuando haces eso…»

«¿Cuando hago qué?» preguntó ella sonriendo mientras que sus mejillas se ponían rojas

«Ya sabes…jugar a ser la mujer fuerte, autoritaria y llena de poder…»

Regina pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, mientras que esta los pasaba alrededor de la cintura

«¿Ah sí?» dijo Regina con voz felina antes de besar delicadamente sus labios

«Sí, sí…»

«Si solo basta eso para complacerte…»

Regina hizo un gesto con la mano y se trasladaron a la habitación.

Cuando Emma se dio cuenta de donde estaban, clavó sus ojos en la mirada llena de deseo de Regina y le bastó para querer besarla con fogosidad.

Sin necesidad de palabras, sus cuerpos hablaban por ellas. Casi toda la ropa había desaparecido, estaban en ropa interior. Continuaban besándose, Regina llevó a la rubia hacia el borde de la cama.

«Regina, espera, espera…»

«¿Algún problema?» se inquietó la morena

«No, ninguno, bueno sí…yo…yo nunca lo he hecho…con una mujer»

Regina le sonrió y tomó delicadamente su rostro en sus manos

«¿Confías en mí?»

«Sí…»

«Entones, déjate hacer…te puedo asegurar que te va a encantar…»

Prudentemente, Regina hizo sentarse a Emma y ella, arrodillada, se puso entre sus piernas

Regina comenzó a besar sus mejillas, la línea de la mandíbula, su cuello, su clavícula, la parte alta de su pecho y sintió la respiración de Emma acelerarse y su vello erizarse.

«Relájate…no te voy  a hacer daño…todo lo contrario»

Continuó con sus ardientes besos, incitó a Emma a que se acostara, y se puso encima de la rubia colocando cada pierna a un lado de su pelvis.

Regina comenzó a respirar entre los pechos de la rubia antes de lamer esa piel que deseaba tanto, Emma cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las delicadas atenciones de la morena

Tiernamente, las manos de Regina se posaron en las caderas de Emma para subir, despacio y delicadamente, hacia los hombros y atrapar las asillas de su sujetador para liberar sus pechos cuyos pezones ya estaban muy duros.

Regina sonrió al ver esos pechos, tan bellos y firmes y se inclinó sobre Emma para besarla en los labios mientras sus manos encontraban esas perlas sobres el busto de la rubia.

Emma gimió ante el contacto y se incorporó delicadamente manteniendo a Regina por la  espalda antes de soltarla  y desabrochar su propio sujetador, y Regina la imitó.

Una vez hecho, Emma se volvió a echar y juntas gimieron ligeramente cuando sintieron sus pechos desnudos encontrarse por  primera vez.

Mientras continuaban besándose, Regina retomó el masaje allí donde lo había comenzado, mientras que Emma deslizaba una mano por la espalda y la otra por los cabellos de la morena.

Sus besos se hacían más ardientes, más enfebrecidos, más apasionados y cada vez les faltaba más el aire.

Regina separó sus labios de los de Emma para aventurarse a lo largo del cuello y posarse sobre su pecho.

Comenzó a succionar uno de los pezones, mientras que una de sus manos se ocupaba del otro. Sintió cómo la mano de Emma se hundía más en su negra cabellera, señal de que le estaba gustando lo que le hacía.

Después de algunos minutos, se encargó del otro, mientras que la respiración de Emma se hacía cada vez más agitada.

Intentando controlarse lo mejor que podía, pasó su otra mano por sus propios cabellos y hacía lo que podía por encontrar un ritmo de respiración regular. Pero Regina y su lengua de hada barrían con todos sus esfuerzos.

Emma comenzó a gemir, pero cerraba su boca para evitar ser escuchada y Regina se dio cuenta, entonces se detuvo unos instantes y como una leona sobre su presa, subió hasta la cara de la Salvadora

«Puedes gritar lo que quieras…» se acercó a su oído y le dijo con voz baja… «la habitación está insonorizada…»

Entonces Emma se sintió más ligera. La mano de Regina se aventuraba hacia su entrepierna. La rubia cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Regina se tomó eso como un sí y comenzó a acariciar el muslo de Emma aproximándose peligrosamente a su intimidad.

Pasó sus dedos bajo el bóxer de la rubia y rozó su piel húmeda, lo que la hizo sonreír. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre la rubia y le besó sobre la mejilla, mientras que su pulgar y su índice tomaban posesión de su clítoris.

«Humm…» no pudo contener Emma, para gran placer de Regina que sonrío sobre su mejilla y volvió a besarla.

Mientras que sus dos dedos se afanaban sobre su clítoris, Regina introdujo dulcemente su dedo corazón y Emma se arqueó un instante antes de relajarse y disfrutar del placer que le estaba dando Regina.

Regina comenzó con los movimientos de penetración,  dentro y fuera, en la intimidad de la rubia, y un segundo dedo se unió a la maniobra, consiguiendo que lentamente la rubia perdiera pie, y se aferrara a las sábanas con las dos manos.

«Me gusta verte gozar…» susurró Regina en el oído de la rubia haciéndola gemir una vez más

«Y a mí me gusta que me hagas gozar…» dijo ella precipitadamente, haciendo sonreír a Regina que la besó con fogosidad

Durante horas, Regina hizo descubrir a Emma los placeres del  sexo lésbico y esta le había devuelto la generosidad. Un poco torpe al principio, Emma se descubrió como una verdadera experta cuando se trataba de sus dedos.

Cuando se agotaron, Emma se echó de espaldas, y Regina se colocó parcialmente sobre ella. Colocó una mano sobre el busto de la rubia y apoyó en ella el mentón para mirarla

«La amo Señorita Swan…»

Emma sonrió y bajo la cabeza para mirar a la morena a la cara

«Yo también te amo…» se sonrieron una última vez antes de besarse y dormirse, la una pegada a la otra.

 

8 meses más tarde. El invierno había vuelto y era 31 de diciembre.

Como era costumbre en Storybrooke, esa noche sería el baile de Año Nuevo.

Como el año anterior, Regina y Snow se unieron para hacer de esa fiesta todo un éxito. Vestidos con sus más elegantes ropas,  los habitantes del pueblo festejaban juntos la llegada del nuevo año.

Emma y Regina estaban en el centro de la pista bailando, mirándose a los ojos, enamoradas como el primer día.

Pero si  al principio, muchos habían creído que era una broma pesada cuando ellas habían anunciado que eran  pareja, y algunos lo tomaron a mal, finalmente todos habían aceptado su relación.

Aunque el último fue Hook, había acabado por pasar página con Emma Swan y se  había embarcado en el Jolly Roger en compañía de su tripulación.

«¿En qué piensas?» preguntó Regina con una sonrisa

«Que hace un año fue contigo con quien baile mi primer vals. Y hoy  me doy cuenta de que fue la única vez en que lo amé…»

Se sonrieron de nuevo antes de que su hijo viniera a interrumpirlas para decirles que el postre ya estaba servido.

La velada se clausuró alrededor de las dos de la mañana, como el año anterior, con fuegos artificiales. Todos habían salido para admirar el espectáculo.

«¿En qué piensas?» dijo Emma riéndose ligeramente

«Me estoy acordando de lo que no pude hacer el año pasado»

«¿El qué?»

«Esto…»

Se inclinó sobre la rubia y la besó tiernamente poniendo una cálida mano sobre su mejilla.

 

**FIN**


End file.
